Armas de Hellsing
by Khrysta
Summary: Las vidas del mas poderoso vampiro de Europa y de la mas implacable cazadora de Estados Unidos se ven entrelazadas por el destino. Actualizado: Misión en Escocia I
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, a modo de explicación, diré que Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano y no a mí (ya quisiera que Alucard fuera mío, jus...) Michelle sí me pertenece. He 'mezclado' algunas cosas del juego de rol Mundo de Tinieblas para adaptar mejor algunas cosas de Hellsing. Por ejemplo, diré que los Lasombra son un clan de vampiros que tienen por una de sus Disciplinas el control de las sombras (es obvio el por qué Alucard pertenece a este clan, al menos en esta versión mía... más adelante expondré que más disciplinas tiene). Y los Tremere, que también mencionaré, son un Clan de vampiros que antes de vampiros, fueron magos, y controlan la hechicería, cuyo nombre es Taumaturgia, y se divide en Sendas. Más adelante ya explicaré más cosas sobre ello. Por último, los Brujah, son vampiros guerreros e intelectuales. Creo que no me dejo nada... si no, ya sabéis, las dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos y demás, me los dejáis en reviews xD Sin más dilación, ahí vamos._

_Afueras de Londres._

Ya era noche cerrada, oscura y brumosa, con negros nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta. La luna llena brillaba con una tonalidad rojiza que le daba un matiz sanguinolento, aterrador, pero a la vez extrañamente atrayente, como el presagio de sangre derramada.

Entre las ruinas de un edificio que había sido destruido por una bomba durante la II Guerra Mundial, un pequeño grupo de oscuras figuras se movían con rapidez, mirando hacia atrás con aprensión, pero a la vez acechantes como lobos. Los vampiros, pues no eran otra cosa, se emboscaron en las piedras rotas para intentar pillar por sorpresa a su perseguidor. Aunque no le oían, sabían que estaba cada vez más cerca.

A cierta distancia de ellos, otra oscura figura se detuvo, al amparo de las sombras, quieta como una estatua, y les estudió mientras ellos se ocultaban. Sonrió, y el blanco de sus colmillos relumbró levemente en la oscuridad, mientras empezaba a caminar con total tranquilidad.

Nadie miró al cielo, donde varios murciélagos hicieron acto de presencia, revoloteando entre las ruinas.

Los vampiros emboscados apuntaron con sus armas a la hermosa joven que surgió de las sombras, encendiéndose un cigarrillo con ademán tranquilo. Era hermosa, innegablemente hermosa, con una belleza perfecta como la de una estatua clásica, y rasgos dulces en su rostro angelical, que ahora, pese a la radiante sonrisa que esbozaban sus rojos labios, parecían fríos y duros como la piedra. Poseía una larga cabellera rubia de graciosos y desenfadados bucles que se arremolinaban en torno a sus hombros y a su rostro. Pero quizá su rasgo más notable eran sus ojos. Sus ojos eran intensamente azules, y tan fríos como el hielo.

Se detuvo a varios pasos de ellos, sonriendo felinamente, mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos. Con una mano les hizo un gesto burlón, como diciendo _Venid, venid…_

Uno de los vampiros se puso en pie y desenvainó una katana, avanzando resueltamente hacia la vampira, mientras sus compañeros seguían apuntando con sus armas. Y todavía nadie se percató de que los murciélagos se arremolinaban justo detrás de ellos, en absoluto silencio.

La joven dio una lenta calada al cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo entre los labios, y después, con un leve gesto brusco, de las mangas de su larga gabardina de cuero negro surgieron sendas afiladas hojas. Ella cruzó las hojas ante si, en una postura relajada, sin perder la feroz sonrisa, como animándole a intentarlo.

El tipo se lanzó sobre ella con la espada en alto, lanzando varios golpes a una velocidad inhumana. Los demás observaban el duelo, nerviosos. Nadie se percató de que, en donde antes había un remolino de murciélagos ahora se alzaba un hombre ataviado con elegantes ropas, observando la lucha con interés.

La joven esquivó las primeras fintas con facilidad casi insultante, riendo en voz baja, y después, cuando pareció cansarse, con aparente descuido golpeó con la parte plana de una de las hojas la espalda del vampiro, que cayó de bruces al suelo.

El chasquido de los seguros de las armas al ser quitados ahogó la leve risita que procedía de la espalda de los vampiros que observaban la pelea. El de la katana, enfurecido, se levantó de un salto y se lanzó al ataque con renovado ahínco. Y ella pareció cansarse del juego.

Con desgana hizo dos rápidos movimientos, tan rápidos que a duras penas el público alcanzó a ver exactamente lo que había pasado, y la cabeza del vampiro rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies de sus compañeros. Acto seguido se convirtió en polvo, al igual que su cuerpo decapitado. Ella se enderezó y dio otra suave calada al cigarrillo, mirando al suelo, esperando al siguiente.

Desde detrás de los vampiros, empezó a sonar una serie de pausados aplausos, y ellos se volvieron con desconcierto. El desconocido avanzó hacia la luz, y ésta hizo relucir los cristales rojos de sus gafas de sol. Y también sus colmillos, a la vista debido a una gran sonrisa.

-Buen espectáculo. Pero no deberías perder tanto tiempo con estos despojos.

La vampira no pareció sorprendida por verle allí, y dio otra calada mientras contestaba alegremente.

-Si no, no es divertido, hombre… - alzó la vista, y sus ojos azules destellaron en la oscuridad.

Él se encogió de hombros y con un brusco movimiento y una sonrisa más bien maníaca hundió su mano enguantada en el pecho del vampiro más cercano, que se convulsionó y se redujo a mero polvo. Con ademán displicente se sacudió las manos

-La verdadera diversión está cuando luchas contra un rival aceptable, no contra ''esto'' – metió la mano bajo su amplio abrigo de cuero rojo para sacar un enorme pistolón plateado. Los pocos vampiros que quedaban prepararon sus armas, furiosos.

-Ya no quedan rivales aceptables – ella agarró por el cabello al vampiro que tenía más cercano y sin ningún miramiento le rebanó la cabeza. El vampiro también se redujo a polvo, y los que quedaban, atrapados entre los dos cazadores, empezaron a ponerse más y más nerviosos.

Al final lograron reaccionar y abrieron fuego. Una verdadera lluvia de balas cayó sobre el hombre que les acosaba desde atrás, y la tormenta de metralla causó verdaderos estragos en su carne. Extrañamente, el hombre acribillado no perdió su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando cayó hecho trizas al suelo.

La vampira torció el gesto, quizá con pena, quizá con asco, pero siguió a lo suyo. Otros dos vampiros habían caído hechos polvo bajo sus cuchillas antes siquiera de que el resto se girara para hacerle frente. Mandó a uno de ellos de una patada sobre los restos sanguinolentos, y se encaró con los dos que quedaban en pie.

Antes incluso de que se dieran cuenta, uno de ellos se encontró con una de las afiladas hojas en la garganta, seccionándola… y cayó al suelo deshaciéndose en polvo. La vampira dio otra calada al cigarrillo, expulsando el humo por la comisura de los labios, mientras se volvía hacia el que quedaba en pie.

Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, un estampido retumbó en la noche, y el vampiro cayó con un enorme boquete en el pecho. Ya en el suelo se redujo a polvo igual que sus compañeros. Entre las sombras, el supuestamente caído y misterioso hombre se incorporó como si tal cosa, con la enorme pistola plateada humeante en su mano, y manteniendo bien sujeto con los poderosos colmillos el cuello del vampiro que ella había enviado al suelo. Abrió la boca y el despojo cayó, desangrado, y deshaciéndose a su vez, mientras las heridas de su asesino se cerraban a toda velocidad, hasta que su ropa y piel quedaron intactas.

Ella pareció solo levemente sorprendida, pero se rehizo enseguida. Con ademán poco impresionado apuró el cigarrillo, y después se encendió otro con la colilla aún humeante. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirándole fijamente, pero con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

Él enfundó su arma, y acto seguido se colocó el sombrero. Después avanzó un par de pasos y tendió su mano a la sorprendida (aunque no lo demostrara) vampira.

-Por cierto, creo que no hemos sido presentados… mi nombre es Alucard. – a sus labios afloró una media sonrisa mientras la miraba apreciativamente.

-Michelle – la hermosa vampira extendió la mano y estrechó con firmeza la que Alucard le ofrecía, mirándole fijamente aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos debido a los cristales tintados de rojo de sus gafas de sol. Después devolvió las cuchillas a las profundidades de las mangas de su gabardina, con un apagado clic metálico, sin perderle de vista.

Él seguía observándola atentamente con esa sonrisa tan enervante, pero que al mismo tiempo, le atraía sin saber por qué. Y por la expresión de Alucard, la atracción era mutua. El desgarbado vampiro se ajustó los guantes con elegancia

-Hace una hermosa noche… Y yo aún puedo permitirme unas horas antes de volver. Podríamos dar un paseo. Tengo la impresión de que hay cosas que te intrigan de mí… y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Michelle sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver un perfecto y blanquísimo colmillo, que contrastaba fuertemente con sus labios color rojo sangre. Con coquetería se mesó el cabello, y elegantemente hizo una teatral reverencia, con un asomo de burla en sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Pues tú dirás…

Alucard le ofreció el brazo con galantería, y ella lo aceptó cortésmente.

-Hay por aquí una vieja iglesia en ruinas. Es un buen lugar para charlar…

Caminaron por las calles, paseando tranquilamente. De vez en cuando, Alucard lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la misteriosa muchacha que llevaba del brazo.

-Hay una duda que me atormenta… ¿qué hace una dama tan hermosa cazando alimañas bajo esta luna tan bella?

Michelle ladeó la cabeza hacia él, con una sonrisa seductora, y después rió en voz baja.

-Llevaba más de diez horas de avión, y estaba aburrida… Cuando aterricé en Heathrow los vi, y decidí rastrearlos y cazarlos… La verdad es que no me di prisa, hacía tiempo que no tenía 'vacaciones' ni salía de mi ciudad, y tenía ganas de divertirme un rato.

Él sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa suya depredadora que le hacía tremendamente atractivo.

-Ya veo… yo, por desgracia, hace tiempo que no me muevo de Londres… supongo que tampoco me vendría mal viajar un poco, pero… esa decisión no depende de mi.

-Tampoco la mía – ella alzó la mirada para poder ver la luna, y agregó – Tengo un trabajo, digamos… 'absorbente', y un jefe absorbente también… No es mala persona, pero si no nos atenemos al plan que tenemos marcado, podrían destruirme, y destruir todo lo que quiero.

Alucard se quedó en silencio unos instantes, perdido en sus pensamientos. Después, contestó, con inusitada amargura en su voz.

-Yo no tengo ese problema… no tengo a nadie a quien perder ya.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, y cada uno, para sus adentros, se sentía algo avergonzado. Acababan de conocerse, y prácticamente se estaban contando su vida. Finalmente, él volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ese para quien trabajas… ¿merece respeto¿Es un líder digno?

Ella suspiró, con algo de hastío.

-Si no lo mereciera, haría muchísimo tiempo que hubiera acabado con él. No soporto a los incompetentes, y mucho menos a los inútiles. Es Príncipe, y muy Antiguo. No es uno de esos advenedizos de medio pelo que no han visto ni dos siglos y que se creen los amos del cotarro. A mi jefe lo Abrazaron durante las Guerras Médicas…

Él quedó pensativo otro largo rato, hasta que al final, volvió a sonreir.

-Entonces, al menos, cuentas con ese consuelo. Pero no hace falta ser una criatura milenaria para poseer dotes de lider... te lo digo por experiencia.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando ante ellos se alzó una imponente iglesia antigua de piedra, algo derruida pero aún hermosa. El templo se alzaba inmutable en la noche, con la piedra blanca bañada por la luz de la luna.

Michelle se detuvo, mirando con admiración apenas contenida la magnífica construcción, a pesar de estar ruinosa.

-Es… hermosa.

Alucard entró en el atrio, llevándola suavemente del brazo.

-La belleza se magnifica con el tiempo, como el buen vino… o como la pálida faz de una cazadora – la misma sonrisa lobuna asomó a sus labios, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la vampira a través de las gafas de sol.

Ella se sonrojó delicadamente, mientras avanzaban hacia el deslustrado altar.

-Quizá la cazadora se ha vuelto como el vinagre con los años… - apoyó la mano sobre la fría piedra, mirándole de reojo.

-Si te hubieras avinagrado no estariamos aquí en estos momentos, querida… Aunque por otro lado, yo también pienso a veces que me estoy volviendo viejo.

-Nunca se es demasiado viejo… Alucard. – se sentó de un salto sobre el altar, y con expresión infantil señaló sus gafas - ¿Nunca te las quitas?

-Solamente cuando hay algo que merezca la pena mirar – mientras hablaba, el vampiro se despojó de sus gafas y las guardó en un bolsillo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Ella no pareció impresionada en lo más mínimo, y enarcó una ceja con picardía.

-¿Y hay algo que merezca la pena ser observado? – se quitó la gabardina negra de cuero, dejándola a un lado. Sobre ella depositó dos sais que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Quizá… - Alucard se quitó el sombrero, y lo dejó sobre el altar, dejando a la vista una larga melena oscura, más larga de lo que parecía a simple vista. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el altar, a los lados de la vampira sentada, y acercó su rostro al de ella, como un depredador, complacido por la calma glacial que ella mostraba.

Michelle alzó una de sus pálidas manos, cerrada en un puño excepto por el dedo índice extendido, y con la yema de ese dedo recorrió con suavidad los rasgos del vampiro ante ella, con expresión juguetona. Ambos volvieron a sentir esa innegable atracción, sin saber por qué, pero se sentían complacidos por ello. Y es que el juego es TAN divertido…

-¿A qué Clan perteneces…?

Él sonrió, con un quedo ronroneo.

-¿Importa el linaje entre dos criaturas como nosotros? Hace mucho que dejé de preocuparme por las diferencias entre Clanes y esas menudencias… Puedo asegurarte que toda la sangre es igual de roja. – alargó una de sus manos enguantadas para tomar la barbilla de la joven, apreciando mejor su rostro y su piel sin mácula.

-Me importa por si eres un Tremere… si es así, tendré que salir corriendo… - esbozó una sonrisa que demostraba claramente que de ser asi, correr sería lo último que ella haría. Su dedo seguía acariciando con suavidad cada centímetro de su rostro, con una lentitud arrebatadora.

Cuando su dedo llegó a acariciar los labios del vampiro, éste lo mordió con suavidad, sin clavar sus colmillos, mientras sus rojizos ojos seguían perdidos en los ojos azules que tenía ante si.

-Puedes estar tranquila entonces… - a su alrededor, la oscuridad pareció hacerse tangible, y súbitamente, la puerta desvencijada de la iglesia se cerró sin violencia.

Ella no apartó la mirada de él, pero aún asi pareció saber lo que había hecho, y sonrió.

-Lasombra… Bueno, al menos esos no me odian…

Sin saber como, de repente Alucard se encontraba más pegado a ella, cuyas piernas estaban a ambos lados de la cintura del vampiro. No se había movido, ni siquiera había hecho el gesto de empezar a moverse… simplemente se había deslizado hasta ahí, como una sombra.

Él volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa depredadora, evaluándola con evidente satisfacción. Hermosa, misteriosa, letal… Con un vistazo rápido, la examinó de pies a cabeza de nuevo. Botas con hebillas, altas hasta la rodilla y de aspecto pesado y fuerte, con puntera metálica incluida… pantalón ajustado de cuero negro con arnés en los muslos sujeto al cinturón para llevar dos pistolas… gabardina de cuero negro y bajo ella una camiseta de cuello alto, también ajustada y negra, con una gran cruz patada blanca en el pecho. Cabello rubio dorado, rostro de ángel, ojos de zafiro, y esa encantadora sonrisa en esa boca seductora. Deliciosa.

-¿Hay alguien capaz de odiar a un ser tan extraordinario? – con picardía, recorrió la cruz de la camiseta con dos dedos, siguiendo su contorno. Ella no pareció molesta ni mucho menos, y su sonrisa se acentuó.

-Por un estúpido malentendido… Un Tremere se cruzó en mi camino hace años, e intentó acabar conmigo y diablerizarme… Por supuesto, yo no estaba muy dispuesta a permitírselo, y le diablericé yo a él – su sonrisa se volvió curiosamente infantil, pero al mismo tiempo llena de malvada picardía. – Y todos los minimerlines se pudieron en pie de guerra por ello…

Alucard se echó a reir a carcajadas, encantado por el apodo para los Tremere, y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que los 'minimerlines' te causen muchos quebraderos de cabeza… ¿Cuál es tu Clan?

-¿No decías que no te importaban las diferencias entre Clanes? – ella ladeó el rostro coquetamente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir y empezar a preguntarse si esos ojos azules no tendrían la capacidad de hechizarlo. De forma ausente, se acordó de que por sistema solía matar a todo vampiro con el que se encontrase, pero algo le impedía hacerlo en este caso… La atracción era cada vez más fuerte.

-Bueno, ya que tú has adivinado el mío… - con gentileza, apartó algunos mechones cortos que enmarcaban el adorable rostro ante él, aprovechando de paso para acariciar su mejilla.

Michelle tenía los mismos dilemas que Alucard. Por sistema, y por convicciones propias, todo vampiro que se cruzara en su camino era una presa potencial. Pero había algo en él… algo que la atraía con fuerza, algo que le resultaba atractivo y misterioso al mismo tiempo, y por primera vez en su larga vida, sentía una sacudida en su corazón muerto cada vez que él sonreía.

-Brujah.

Alucard enarcó una ceja levemente, tan levemente que casi parecía no haberla arqueado, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó. Brujah. El Clan de los vampiros guerreros. O al menos lo había sido, porque los Brujah actuales eran unos macarras sin ningún honor. Pero Michelle tenía ese aire a vampiro Antiguo que le hacía pensar que no pertenecía a este último grupo.

-Tenía que haberlo imaginado…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, como hipnotizados. Con un gesto firme, aunque al mismo tiempo delicado, Alucard la empujó suavemente hasta tumbarla sobre el altar, y se subió al mismo con la agilidad de un gato, tendiéndose a su lado en la ancha losa de piedra, apoyado sobre un codo, observándola.

Michelle sonrió, dejándose hacer con sorprendente docilidad, y le miró, cómodamente recostada.

-¿Miras algo? – enarcó ambas cejas con fingida curiosidad.

-Miro a un ángel de la noche… ¿acaso me está prohibido…? – la voz de Alucard se hizo más profunda a medida que hablaba, con un timbre cavernoso en el que se adivinaba el deseo que ya asomaba a sus ojos. Deseo que encontraba espejo en los ojos de ella.

-No… mira cuanto quieras… desde más cerca, incluso – ella sonrió mientras cogía la corbata de él y tiraba suavemente hacia ella.

Alucard se dejó llevar con docilidad, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Michelle. Sus labios se rozaron, fugazmente, aunque sin llegar a besarse aún.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, mientras ella seguía aferrando su corbata con una mano y la otra descansaba en la nuca del vampiro, y él acariciaba los rubios cabellos con una mano y utilizaba la otra para permanecer a medias erguido sobre el altar. Con un impulso repentino, Alucard se inclinó y depositó un largo beso en sus labios, a modo de tentativa.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Michelle cerró los ojos y enlazó inmediatamente el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos, apretándole firmemente contra ella, mientras respondía al beso con pasión.

Las manos de Alucard bajaron por los bien torneados hombros de ella, despojándola de la gabardina, y observó con curiosidad los dos extraños artilugios de cuero y metal que ella llevaba en los anterazos desnudos. Por el brillo, dedujo que de ahí habían salido las cuchillas que había utilizado contra los vampiros. Volvió a mirarla a ella, y volvió a quedar hechizado por su belleza, mientras volvía a esbozar su demoledora sonrisa.

-Empezaba a echar esto de menos…

Michelle estaba entretenida despojándole a su vez de su roja gabardina, pero le miró a los ojos, con la sonrisa devastadora que le hacía sentir que se ahogaba.

En un impulso, le cogió del cuello de la casaca y le acercó a ella con violencia, besándole apasionadamente. Alucard le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, encantado por el ímpetu de la cazadora y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, buscando ambos más proximidad. Poco después, también la casaca caía a un lado, y le seguía la corbata. Y ambos vampiros perdieron la noción del tiempo.


	2. Contrato

_Bueno, como aclaración, ya que Kokoro me lo preguntó en su review, mi historia arranca tras los hechos del tomo 4 del manga, es decir, después de que hayan vuelto de Brasil, a partir de ahí, reescribo la historia a mi manera ;) algunos sucesos y situaciones os sonarán, pero será diferente, esto es un fanfiction, asi que me tomo esa licencia... ;) Asi que Integra sigue al mando, y seguirá, Ceres también pulula por ahí... y bueno, ya veréis más sorpresas :) Espero que disfruteis, y preparaos para el siguiente capitulo..._

_Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, pero Michelle si_

En la iglesia ya sólo quedaba silencio, mientras los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre el altar, estrechamente abrazados, permanecían aún unidos. Alucard acariciaba con suavidad la cascada de cabellos rubios mientras Michelle reposaba su cabeza en su pecho y a su vez recorría las líneas de su ancho torso con los dedos. Sin levantar la cabeza, ella susurró.

-¿No es esto un poco extraño? Acabamos de conocernos, y mira… - una risita escapó de sus labios cuando Alucard la estrechó más fuerte contra si y besó sus cabellos.

-Estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos, y eso podía suceder de dos maneras… - su mano vagó hasta tomar la barbilla femenina y giró suavemente su rostro para que le mirara. – Cazándonos el uno al otro… o así. Y me alegro de que haya sido así.

Michelle se incorporó a medias para acercar su rostro y besarle en los labios de nuevo.

-Yo también me alegro, no me hubiera gustado tener que cazarte… - apartó su boca, riendo, cuando él amagó un mordisco juguetón – Además, no se si esto mismo no es ya un tipo de 'caza'…

-Es una versión un poco más divertida de la caza… no necesito a esas – señaló con un vago gesto de la mano el montón de ropa que reposaba en el suelo, y donde asomaban Jackal y Casull, sus enormes pistolas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más, besándose, hasta que él gruñó con contrariedad y empezó a incorporarse con desgana, como si lamentara cada centímetro que sus cuerpos se separan.

Michelle esbozó una sonrisa perversa y alargó la mano para coger uno de sus hombros y volver a tumbarle bruscamente sobre el altar. Se tumbó a medias sobre él para mantenerle atrapado bajo su cuerpo y volvió a besarle apasionadamente, durante un rato bastante largo. Alucard inmediatamente volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, correspondiendo a su beso. Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron, ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa¿Tienes toque de queda?

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No oficialmente, pero he dejado abandonado a un… soldado en el campo de batalla, y me estará buscando. – sus manos bajaron por la nuca de la vampira y después se deslizaron por su espalda. Sus dedos tocaron un trazo más rugoso en su piel, y con curiosidad lo siguió con un dedo. Era una cicatriz, larga y retorcida, que nacía en el hombro derecho y bajaba por su espalda, entre los omóplatos, hasta morir en la cadera izquierda, cruzando la espalda en diagonal. Su curiosidad se acentuó, cuando la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió, pero decidió no preguntar nada. De momento.

Michelle pareció agradecer su discreción, y volvió a besarle, largamente, con dulzura, y después le miró a los ojos.

-Bueno, te acompañaré… Dado que he de entregar una carta a tu jefa, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, será lo lógico¿no?

Alucard abrió mucho los ojos, pillado por sorpresa, pero casi enseguida se repuso.

-Vaya, vaya… admito que me has pillado… Así que después de todo no ha sido una coincidencia este encuentro. Interesante.

-Oh, sí ha sido una coincidencia… No tenía previsto encontrarme contigo, y… bueno, ya sabes – se ruborizó encantadoramente mientras reía – Pero me gusta el cariz que va tomando esto…

-A mí también… el vampiro sonrió, aún acariciando los rubios cabellos, y se incorporó sobre los codos– entonces, mejor nos vamos.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse, mirándose de vez en cuando. Michelle parecía algo preocupada mientras se desenredaba el cabello con los dedos, y Alucard no pudo evitar la pregunta, calándose su sombrero al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-El pensar en como me recibirá tu jefa… La idea de que me reciban a tiros no me atrae en absoluto.

Los dos vampiros comenzaron a atravesar el atrio de la iglesia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Admito que mi Ama no aprecia a los vampiros… pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si ella considerara que debía matarte, ya lo habría hecho.

Michelle asintió, mirándole de reojo. Los dos se detuvieron a la vez junto a las puertas cerradas, y se miraron, en silencio, durante un instante que pareció muy largo, hasta que ella alargó la mano y cogió la de Alucard, atrayéndole suavemente hacia sí. El vampiro sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando justamente eso, y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre para abrazarla firmemente. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, mientras cada uno pensaba para si mismo lo extraño de la situación. Acababan de conocerse, y sentían que les unía toda una vida…

Cuando volvieron a separarse, con reticencia, ella le palmeó la mejilla con suavidad, sonriendo.

-Me hubieras matado, si hubieras podido, querido… Venga, se bueno y llévame ante Lady Hellsing… pero antes, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu soldadito. - se apartó de él para abrir las puertas, y los dos salieron a la calle.

Casi al instante, una voz femenina se dejó oir, procedente de su izquierda, mientras su dueña salía de una calle lateral.

-¡Amo¡Al fin le encuentro!

Alucard sonrió, volviendo a ponerse las gafas de sol.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una cosa hecha…

Se giró hacia la jovencita, vestida con un uniforme militar con el escudo de Hellsing, que miraba a Michelle con desconcierto.

-Y ella… ¿quién es?

-No es asunto tuyo, mujer policía. Tan solo necesitas saber que debemos escoltarla ante Lady Hellsing.

Michelle miró de arriba abajo a la muchacha, estudiándola con la mirada atentamente. Esbozó una sardónica sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano elegantemente.

-Michelle de Cameron.

La muchacha pareció todavía más sorprendida, y alargó la mano para estrechar la que le tendía la rubia vampira, tartamudeando tímidamente.

-Ce… Ceres Victoria…

Ceres miró, confusa, a su Amo, pero él estaba mirando a su alrededor, aguardando mientras Michelle se encendía un cigarrillo y después se calaba unas gafas negras de sol. Los dos vampiros volvieron a sonreirse, ajenos a Ceres, y él le ofreció caballerosamente un brazo que ella aceptó con elegancia.

-Vamos, mujer policía, no te quedes atrás – Alucard echó a andar, guiando a Michelle, obviamente divertido por la confusión de su subordinada. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en la ciudad, mi dama?

Michelle ladeó la cara hacia él, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-El tiempo que me quede depende de tu jefa…

Tras ellos, Ceres les observaba con curiosidad, cargando el pesado estuche donde guardaba el Halkonnen.

-Hum… Amo… ¿acaso ya se conocían de antes?

-Lo cierto es que nos acabamos de conocer – respondió Alucard, y estalló en carcajadas al mirar hacia atrás y ver la expresión pasmada de la joven.

Michelle miró también hacia atrás, con una macabra sonrisa y después le plantó al vampiro un apasionado beso en los labios, calibrando la reacción de Ceres por el rabillo del ojo.

Tras largo rato de caminata, llegaron junto a las verjas de la Organización Hellsing. Un joven rubio, de largo cabello recogido en una larga trenza, y con un parche que ocultaba la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, se les acercó, saludando jovialmente. Vestía ropas militares, y de su hombro colgaba un AK-47.

-¡Hombre! Aquí llega la soldado de su misión¿no vas a darle un besito al capitán? – su voz, con un leve acento francés, se convirtió en un silbido de admiración mientras recorría con su único ojo a Michelle de arriba abajo – Caray, Alucard… podías traer acompañantes así más a menudo…

Michelle no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el descaro del joven, que con toda desfachatez se quitó el sombrero de cowboy en una florida reverencia, y besó su mano.

-Pip Bernardotte, _mademoiselle_… - miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que algunos mercenarios de la compañía 'Ganso Salvaje' se habían acercado a mosconear - ¡Eh¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí¡Volved a vuestro puesto, so buitres! – después volvió a dedicar su total atención a Michelle – Discúlpeles, señorita…

-Michelle… - ella enarcó una ceja, divertida – _Enchantée, monsieur _Bernardotte… - miró de reojo a Alucard, con una sonrisa que parecía decir, sin palabras 'Vaya un jeta…'

El vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa y después saludó al mercenario con un ademán jovial, mientras conducía a Michelle hacia la entrada por el camino de grava. A sus espaldas, escucharon como Pip piropeaba a Ceres, apoyado en el fusil, mientras la vampira intentaba escabullirse.

Cuando subieron las escaleras de la entrada, un mayordomo de cierta edad, de aspecto inofensivo y muy inglés aunque desmentido por su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, les franqueó el paso y después les guió hasta la puerta de un despacho en el primer piso, sin preguntar. Al parecer, él y Alucard se entendían sin palabras, y la única sorpresa que demostró al ver al vampiro con una hermosa muchacha del brazo fue el enarcamiento de una ceja.

En cuanto entraron al despacho, una áspera voz femenina les recibió.

-Vaya, Alucard¿has vuelto a adoptar a una vampira perdida¿Piensas fundar una ONG?

Sentada tras una enorme mesa de despacho, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios les observaba con sus ojos azules semi ocultos tras sus gafas. Sobre la mesa había una pistola perfectamente engrasada y cargada, y un puro colgaba de sus labios. Y su tono de voz era tan frío como sus ojos.

Alucard se tomó un par de segundos para contestar, mientras su mirada vagaba de Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing a Michelle. Ambas mujeres tenían un curioso parecido físico, casi apabullante. Sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo divertido de la situación.

Con todo el aplomo del mundo, Michelle soltó el brazo de Alucard mientras avanzaba directamente hacia la mesa, metiendo una mano bajo la gabardina. A sus espaldas, escuchó la leve risa de Alucard. Pudo notar como Integra se tensaba levemente, como esperando un ataque, pero la amplia sonrisa de la vampira no menguó. Sacó un grueso sobre y un pequeño paquete que dejó sobre la mesa, ante la líder de Hellsing, junto a la pistola.

-Encantada de conocerla, Lady Integra. Mi jefe le envía sus saludos.

Retrocedió un paso mientras Integra tomaba el sobre y lo abría con un abrecartas de plata. Parecía totalmente tranquila e indiferente, pero el ojo entrenado de Michelle podía ver perfectamente los tensos músculos, lista para saltar y defenderse. Sir Hellsing se recostó en su cómoda silla para leer la breve misiva, tras dejar sobre la mesa el resto del contenido del sobre, documentos y planos.

_A la atención de Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

_Mis saludos._

_No me conoceis, asi que de primeras, la educación manda que me presente. Mi nombre es Aristos, Príncipe de Nightbeach Port, U.S.A. Me dirijo a usted por la sencilla razón de que en los documentos y mapas que obran en mi poder se menciona su Organización, junto con planes posibles para destruirla. Los documentos acabaron en mis manos cuando envié a mi asesina personal, Michelle de Cameron, que si estáis leyendo esto es la joven rubia que se encuentra ante usted, a 'limpiar' (¿no os parece ese un delicioso eufemismo para definir la masacre total de un enemigo?) un cubil de vampiros. En su informe, ella me relató cuán sorprendida quedó al ver que no eran vampiros 'reales' sino únicamente artificiales. Encontró un laboratorio, que sobra decir, está totalmente destruido. En el paquete adjunto una especie de 'chip tecnológico' que arrancó de la cabeza de uno de esos vampiros artificiales, para que pueda estudiarlo como guste. _

_Dado que nuestro trabajo es el mismo, y aunque nos separe un abismo, ya que usted es humana y yo vampiro, aunque os aseguro que observo con sumo placer el trabajo que hace su Organización… He decidido enviaros la información para que disponga de ella como guste, y también os envío a Michelle. Si decide emplearla, verá pronto excepcionales resultados. Es la mejor cazadora de vampiros que pueda existir en la actualidad, con una experiencia de varios siglos… le aseguro que no se arrepentirá._

_Atentamente, _

_Aristos (antiguamente de Esparta)_

Michelle guardó silencio mientras Integra leía, pero tras un rato, inquirió con educación.

-¿Puedo fumar, por favor?

Lady Hellsing alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos a la vampira. Tras un instante de contemplación, alargó la mano hacia uno de los cajones de su mesa, y dejó caer con brusquedad sobre la mesa una caja de puros.

-Coge uno de estos, si te apetece. Bienvenida a bordo.

Michelle enarcó una ceja con una tenue sonrisa, y se inclinó levemente para coger uno. Después lo encendió con su mechero.

-Gracias.

-En cualquier otra circunstancia, te habríamos facturado de vuelta a tu Príncipe con una estaca en el corazón, pero… las actuales circunstancias nos obligan a aceptar cualquier ayuda posible. No obstante, ten en cuenta que ahora estás bajo mis órdenes… y yo no tolero errores.

Tras la puerta cerrada del despacho empezaron a escucharse algunos ruidos, que distrajeron a Integra. Alucard retrocedió en silencio, mientras ambas mujeres le miraban sin comprender, y el vampiro abrió la puerta bruscamente. Pip y Ceres cayeron al suelo, uno encima de otro, tras haber estado escuchando tras la puerta. Detrás de ellos, el mayordomo observaba la escena con cara de circunstancias…

Michelle esbozó una burlona sonrisa mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Integra.

-No se arrepentirá, y no habrá errores. Yo no fallo.

Pero Lady Integra estaba mirando fijamente el confuso montón que formaban los brazos y piernas de Pip y Ceres mientras intentaban levantarse.

-Esto… buenas, Lady Integra… - Pip sonrió con toda desfachatez, mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa creíble – el caso es que pasábamos por aquí y…

-¡De verdad va a confiar en la primera vampira desconocida que se presenta aquí sin más? – Ceres le interrumpió, ganándose sendas miradas fulminantes, de Integra, y también de Alucard, que le espetó.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, mujer policía.

Michelle se giró lentamente, hasta que sus ojos intensamente azules se encontraron con los rojizos de Ceres. Su mirada de hielo pareció atravesar a la casi recién creada vampira, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Tras un momento de tenso silencio, volvió a mirar a Integra.

-¿Dónde voy a alojarme? Tengo mi equipaje en una taquilla de Heathrow…

La líder de la Organización Hellsing se recostó de nuevo en su sillón, pensativa.

-Tendremos que habilitarte una de las dependencias del sótano… espero que no te importe. Es para evitar problemas con la luz solar… - con un gesto indicó al mayordomo que se acercara – Walter, si no te importa acompañar a esta señorita a buscar sus maletas…

-Ya me ocupo yo – Alucard se adelantó, siempre sonriente, e Integra le dedicó una mirada fría, pero con un velo de curiosidad.

Michelle sonrió y se giró, caminando hacia él.

-Gracias por el puro, Lady Integra. No se arrepentirá. – al pasar junto a Ceres, la neonata se dio cuenta de que Michelle era considerablemente más alta que ella, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Se la quedó mirando mientras Michelle le daba una palmadita condescendiente en la cabeza. – Relájate, nena…

Le guiñó un ojo con todo descaro a ella y a Pip, que la miraba embelesado, y después se giró hacia Alucard.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Faltaría más – el vampiro le ofreció el brazo con galantería, y ella lo aceptó. Ambos vampiros salieron juntos, seguidos por Pip y Ceres, que se reincorporaban a sus quehaceres.

Walter observó pasar a Alucard con Michelle, y captó el matiz de la sonrisa del vampiro que antes le había llamado la atención. Por increíble que pareciera, Alucard parecía… feliz. Y para alguien que le conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo como Walter C. Dorn, eso era algo inquietante… Normalmente la 'felicidad' de Alucard, por llamarlo asi, pasaba por mutilar algo.

-Walter.

El mayordomo entró de nuevo en el despacho, y encontró a Integra de pie, de espaldas a él, de brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana. Se acercó a ella, y se quedaron mirando por los cristales hasta que vieron salir a Alucard y a Michelle, conversando animadamente. Entonces, la líder de Hellsing, rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Yo no soy nadie para poder opinar, señora…

-Es una orden, Walter. ¿Qué opinas?

El mayordomo se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Bueno… es extraño. Es una muchacha muy educada, preciosa, parece simpática…

-No me refiero a eso, Walter. ¿Por qué Alucard la trajo¿Por qué no se limitó a matarla, como hace con todo vampiro que se cruza en su camino?

-Bueno, señora, él siempre dijo que buscaba el rival aceptable. Quizá lo ha encontrado.

Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing tomó asiento de nuevo tras su mesa, con un destello de humor en su voz.

-Nunca creí que algo así pudiera ocurrir… Supongo que la estará evaluando.

Walter no respondió, pero mientras Integra volvía a su lectura de los informes, el viejo mayordomo vio como, ya después de salir de la finca Hellsing, Alucard cogía de la mano a Michelle. Sonrió levemente, y también volvió a sus tareas.

Próximo capítulo: Bayonetas y monstruos en el baño.


	3. Bayonetas y monstruos en el baño

Bien, como siempre, algo de trasfondo de Mundo de Tinieblas xD veréis que en este capítulo Alucard no se refleja en el espejo, pero Michelle si... esto se explica en que en Mundo de Tinieblas, todos los canes vampíricos se reflejan en los espejos, salen en las fotos, videos, etc... exceptuando los Lasombra.

III. Bayonetas y monstruos en el baño.

El camino hasta el aeropuerto lo habían hecho en silencio, cogidos de la mano como dos colegiales, y pensamientos similares eran los que cada uno por su lado tenían en su mente.

Alucard caminaba, abstraído, echando alguna mirada de reojo oculto tras sus gafas a su acompañante, observando su expresión pensativa, espejo de la suya.

Por su parte, también Michelle le dirigía alguna que otra mirada de soslayo, disimulando, meditabunda. Hasta que tras un largo rato, cuando vieron aparecer las luces del aeropuerto, se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Alucard…

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla, expectante.

-¿Si?

-Lo primero… - se acercó más a él para poder besarle, con un mero roce de sus labios, y después le miró, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Cuando regresemos¿podemos desviarnos un poco y visitar la iglesia del Temple¿Por favor?

-Faltaría más – soltó su mano para poder rodear con su brazo los hombros de la vampira y acariciar de paso los rubios cabellos con aire casi paternal, atrayendo con el gesto la dorada cabeza para que se apoyara en su hombro. Para sus adentros, cada vez se sentía más intrigado, tanto por ella, como por sus propias reacciones ante su presencia. - ¿Vas a honrar la memoria de algún viejo conocido Templario?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que conocí Templarios? – ella sonrió sin alzar la cabeza, pero la diversión en su voz era evidente. También parecía disfrutar la caricia, como un gato satisfecho.

-Tengo esa ligera impresión, no creo que quieras pasar por allí para hacer turismo. A veces, los Antiguos somos bastante predecibles… - la estrechó más contra si, complacido, y besó su cabello – Y bien¿he acertado?

Ella dejó escapar una risilla infantil.

-Ya lo verás cuando estemos allí… Hace muchos años que no voy, espero que no haya cambiado mucho… ¡Eh! Vamos, que tengo que recoger las maletas.

-De acuerdo… pero sin prisas – rodeó la cintura femenina con su brazo para estrecharla más fuerte contra si, sin haberse detenido ningún momento en su caminar. Las luces del aeropuerto se veían cada vez más cerca.

-No tengo prisa ninguna… Siempre habrá tiempo para volver a la iglesia en ruinas – sonrió maliciosamente, rodeando también la cintura del vampiro con su brazo mientras caminaban. - ¿Esa habitación que van a darme estará cerca de la tuya?

Juguetonamente apoyó su mano en su espalda, por debajo del abrigo, y con un dedo empezó a recorrer la columna vertebral en sentido ascendente. Alucard se estiró como un gran gato, dejándose acariciar, mientras volvía a sonreir.

-Probablemente sea la contigua, me ocuparé de ello… Aunque también estará cerca de la habitación de la soldado… - sonrió, sin duda saboreando anticipadamente el momento en que Ceres se enteraría de la jugada.

-Está celosa – Michelle apartó levemente el cuello de la camisa del vampiro para depositar un beso en la suave piel y después siguió hablando, con tono de curiosidad - ¿Con ella has…?

-No. Es mi discípula, mi Chiquilla, pero aún le queda mucho para ser un verdadero vampiro… - pareció pensativo durante un momento, antes de proseguir – Y además, no es mi tipo – sonrió de nuevo mientras se detenía y atraía a Michelle hacia si para besarla brevemente – Yo las prefiero rubias…

-¡Pero si es rubia! – ella rió mientras enlazaba su cuello con sus brazos y respondía al beso con entusiasmo. Cuando se separaron, Alucard sonreía maliciosamente, con esa sonrisa de niño malo que a ella empezaba a traerla de cabeza.

-Bueno, repito… las prefiero rubias de tipo nórdico… - dejó escapar una risita malvada mientras volvía a abrazarla, y las sombras envolvieron a ambos.

Cuando las sombras se desvanecieron, se encontraban cerca de las puertas de una de las terminales del aeropuerto, y Michelle le miró enarcando una ceja interrogativamente. El vampiro se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

-Digamos que tengo prisa por ir a dejar tus maletas en tu habitación… Y comprobar que se adecua a tus necesidades.

-Claaaro… - ella rió mientras entraba en la terminal, seguida por el sonriente vampiro. Mientras se dirigía a la zona de las taquillas sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una llave, que utilizó para abrir una de las taquillas más grandes. De ella sacó dos enormes maletas y una especie de mini nevera cuadrada, que dejó en el suelo mientras volvía a cerrar la taquilla y recuperaba el dinero que había usado para utilizarla. Por último, comprobó que las maletas estuvieran bien cerradas.

Alucard cogió las dos maletas galantemente, levantándolas sin esfuerzo aparente, aunque frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios llevas aquí? Pesan bastante.

Ella cogió la nevera y se la colgó al hombro, señalando después una de las maletas.

-Armas – después señaló la otra – ropa – seguidamente señaló la nevera que ahora llevaba al hombro – sangre – se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigían a la salida - ¿te ayudo?

-No hace falta, me las arreglaré. Vero que eres una vampira muy 'humana', bebiendo sangre médica…

-No creas, cazo de vez en cuando, pero jamás me alimento de ningún inocente… Cuando siento la necesidad, buscó a algún asesino, violador, pederasta… ya sabes, gentuza de ese tipo. Tengo mis propias reglas para alimentarme, y las cumplo a rajatabla, así que me controlo.

Juntos, empezaron a caminar, pero de nuevo Alucard hizo que las sombras les envolvieran. Cuando se desvanecieron, se encontraban a un par de calles del Temple. Michelle retomó la conversación como si no se hubiera callado, pero en un tono más bajo.

-Es… una especie de trauma.

-Entiendo… - el vampiro la miró de reojo, y se sorprendió a si mismo por el cariño que sentía extenderse por todo su ser. ¡Demonios, que era un monstruo sanguinario! Pero algo tenía esa mujer, que sentía deseos de arrasar con todo aquello que la hiciera apenarse o enfadarse. Se sentía capaz de despedazar a cualquiera que provocara su disgusto.

Durante un corto lapso de tiempo, Alucard examinó esas sensaciones, pensativo. Él siempre se había jactado de tener siempre lo que quería, SIEMPRE. Ya la había poseído en la iglesia, pero… quería más. Y el Rey No Muerto siempre obtenía lo que quería. Rompió el silencio de nuevo, con tono festivo.

-Nos viene bien, Lady Integra es bastante severa en ese aspecto… de modo que no tendrás problemas con ella en ese sentido.

Ella sonrió de medio lado mientras doblaban la esquina.

-Me ha caído bien. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

Ante ellos apareció la iglesia del Temple con toda su magnificencia, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Michelle se detuvo casi en seco, mirando el edificio con algo parecido a la devoción, en silencio. Alucard, a su lado, se detuvo a su vez.

-Seguro… - se quedó en silencio, respetando la mudez de ella, mientras examinaba el antiguo edificio y admitía para sus adentros que era impresionante, aunque fuera pequeño.

La vampira volvió a ponerse en marcha, seguida en todo momento por él, y los dos atravesaron la arcada de piedra. Ella no se detuvo en el atrio de la iglesia, sino que se dirigió directamente a la cripta. Una vez alli, dejó con cuidado la nevera en el suelo y se adentró entre los sarcófagos de piedra, con efigies de caballeros acostados, que se situaban en semicírculo. Suspiró ahogadamente mientras alzaba una mano y con sus dedos hacía la señal de la cruz sobre su frente.

-_Non nobis, Domine, non nobis sed nomini, in tuo ad gloriam…_

Alucard dejó las maletas en el suelo junto a la nevera, y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el umbral, observándola en silencio. Casi parece una estatua más mientras la contempla, y tras un instante, susurra.

-¿Deseas que te deje sola…?

Ella se giró a medias para mirarle, y sonrió. Pero ahora su sonrisa no tenía rastro de malicia, ni picardía, ni siquiera burla o ironía. Era una sonrisa perfectamente hermosa e inocente, casi infantil, que hizo que el vampiro sintiera que su corazón muerto se estremecía como una campana.

-No, por favor. No puedo pensar en mejor compañía que tú para estar aquí… - volvió a darle la espalda, casi como si estuviera avergonzada por lo que había dicho, y se arrodilló en el suelo, ante los sepulcros, inclinando la cabeza en actitud de orar.

Tras un momento, volvió a ponerse en pie y se acercó a una de las paredes, en cuya piedra había grabados nombres y fechas.

Alucard se despojó del sombrero y de las gafas de sol mientras aguardaba, y los dejó cuidadosamente sobre una de las maletas. Empezó a curiosear los sepulcros, escrutando los inmutables rostros de los caballeros esculpidos en las lápidas, cuando, de pronto, se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado algo…

Silencio.

-Mira… - la voz de Michelle le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se acercó a ella. Señalaba un nombre en concreto grabado en la piedra, con una triste sonrisa en los labios. El nombre que allí aparecía rezaba 'Fraile capitán Sir Michael de Cameron, Alba, 1180-1200'

Alucard leyó la inscripción con curiosidad.

-¿'Alba'?

-Escocia. Así la llamaban en la Edad Media, es su nombre gaélico.

Él asintió y leyó con más atención. Ese apellido… Durante unos segundos se quedó callado y después volvió la mirada hacia los tristes ojos azules que le observaban, sin haber perdido la dulce sonrisa.

-¿Tu hermano…? – estudió mejor su expresión, y frunció el ceño - … no…

Ella apoyó la frente sobre la fría piedra, con los ojos fijos en el nombre cincelado en la roca.

-Mi hermano Michael y yo éramos mellizos. Dos años antes de que tuviera que iniciar el noviciado, quedó tullido y ciego en un ataque de los vikingos a las tierras de nuestro padre, en las Highlands. Obviamente, no pudo acudir a recibir el entrenamiento, pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a perder tal honor para el clan… - ladeó su rostro hacia él, con la frente aún apoyada en la piedra, y le sonrió.

Él se quedó callado, observando a la vampira con sus insondables ojos rojos, meditando.

-Entiendo… y entonces, esta inscripción… ¿a quién va? – una luz pareció encenderse de repente en su mente, y ladeó la cabeza, observando a Michelle con renovado interés. – Vaya…

Ella repasó las letras con un dedo, casi con cariño, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se había hecho más profunda, más ronca… Masculina.

-Imagínate los dolores de garganta que tenía cada poco, de tanto fingir esta voz…

Alucard sonrió, alargando la mano para rozar con su mano enguantada la suave mejilla, y abrió la boca para decir algo… Pero su rostro se congeló de pronto cuando ambos escucharon una voz profunda, grave, que comenzó a recitar…

-_Confíteor unum baptisma in remissiónem peccatórum. Et exspécto resurrectiónem mortuórum. Et venturi saéculi._

El vampiro empezó a girarse, echando mano a sus enormes pistolas, cuando de pronto una bayoneta surgió de las sombras como un relámpago acerado, y atravesó la garganta del vampiro. A esa bayoneta siguieron muchas más, que ensartaron a Alucard y lo derribaron.

-_Amen._

-¡Alucard! – Michelle hizo un brusco movimiento con sus hombros que provocó que la gabardina cayera al suelo pesadamente. Con otro gesto, las cuchillas que permanecían en el interior de los armazones de cuero y metal que llevaba en los antebrazos, salieron siseantes de sus vainas, mirando a uno y otro lado, intentando adivinar la procedencia de esa voz. Con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha dibujó una cruz sobre su corazón, pidiendo disculpas mentalmente por estar a punto de mancillar la cripta con la lucha, susurrando.

-_In nomine Pater..._

_-… et fili et spiritu sancti…_ - respondió la voz, que agregó – Vaya… ¿Ahora los monstruos también sabéis de oraciones?

Ante la vampira apareció un hombre ataviado con una gabardina gris y un imponente crucifijo de plata. Bajo la gabardina, en el cuello, relucía el inmaculado alzacuellos blanco. Rubio y de ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras sus gafas, esbozó una maníaca sonrisa, mientras en sus manos brillaban varias bayonetas más.

-Se más de oraciones que tú de monstruos. – Michelle se interpuso entre el recién llegado y el caído Alucard, cruzando las cuchillas ante si, y en una postura extrañamente marcial. La cruz blanca que llevaba en su camiseta, relumbraba levemente en la penumbra. - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el paladín Alexander Andersen, guerrero de la Santa Madre Iglesia… y exterminador de seres como tú.

Se puso en guardia, mientras sus bayonetas relucían con un halo siniestro en la semi oscuridad de la cripta. Sobraban las palabras.

Michelle sonrió de medio lado, fríamente.

-Supongo que mi nombre no importará.

-Puedes decírmelo, si gustas. Para saber qué rezar por la salvación de tu alma.

-Me llamo Michelle. Michelle de Cameron. En otro tiempo, guerrera de la Santa Madre Iglesia. – la vampira alzó uno de los brazos y sin apartar su mirada del sacerdote, besó la hoja. Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre el frío metal, giró la hoja para hacerse un corte en el labio con el filo, y sonrió maliciosamente – _En garde._

En un movimiento tan rápido como el de una serpiente, Andersen le arrojó varias bayonetas a la cara, quedándose con una en cada mano, y avanzando con el mismo movimiento para atacar a la vampira por sorpresa, aprovechando la distracción para acortar distancias.

Michelle interpuso los brazos, moviéndolos a tal velocidad que parecían borrones en el aire, y las bayonetas se clavaron como una serie de púas en sus brazos, mientras ella también avanzaba al encuentro del Iscariote. Una de las afiladas cuchillas atacó al rostro, mientras con el otro brazo doblado protegiendo su estómago, pero apuntando con las bayonetas a él, atacó a su vez.

El cura trabó con sus bayonetas el brazo que atacaba por debajo, parando sus propias bayonetas que ahora ella usaba contra él, pero no pudo parar la otra cuchilla, que se hundió sin resistencia en su pecho. Andersen sonrió de forma demente, con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de sus labios, y le asestó una rabiosa patada en el pecho a Michelle, justo en el centro de la cruz.

La vampira, sorprendida por la fuerza de lo que ella creía un humano, retrocedió un paso por la fuerza del golpe, sin un quejido. Quieta, estudió a su oponente de arriba abajo, en guardia, con sus ojos brillando en la penumbra. El azul de sus iris había pasado a ser de un rabioso tono violeta, al aflorar la sangre a sus ojos, pero sin llegar a ser totalmente rojos. En silencio, esperó, con la paciencia de un cazador.

Andersen sacó de nadie sabía donde dos nuevas bayonetas y esbozó una enorme sonrisa de anticipación, observándola. La herida en su pecho se cerró casi instantáneamente.

-Di tus últimas oraciones, Templaria.

Michelle enarcó una ceja cuando vio la herida cerrarse y susurró

-Un regenerador… un regenerador humano… Interesante. – alzó la vista hacia el rostro del sacerdote y sonrió irónicamente – Aún no se cierra el telón, monaguillo.

Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, y sus cuchillas rasgaron el aire en una trayectoria mortal dirigida al cuello del Iscariote… Él pareció esfumarse de repente, su figura estalló en multitud de pliegos de pergamino llenos de inscripciones extrañas en latín, que flotaron vertiginosamente alrededor de Michelle, confundiéndola y manteniéndola 'enjaulada'.

La rubia vampira se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor pillada por sorpresa, e intentó zafarse torpemente de los pergaminos. Dos destellos la pusieron en guardia, pero un segundo más tarde de lo debido… Andersen chocó contra ella y la espalda de Michelle golpeó la pared. Una de las bayonetas del sacerdote atravesó el estómago de la vampira, y la otra hizo lo mismo con su garganta, clavándola a la pared. Pero al mismo tiempo, la cuchilla del brazo izquierdo de Michelle se hundió en la entrepierna del Iscariote, mientras apoyaba casi con delicadeza la palma de la mano derecha en la frente del cazador. Un hilillo de sangre manó de los labios de la vampira mientras formaba palabras con ellos, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Y entonces ocurrió.

Andersen de repente sintió como su cuerpo ardía _por dentro_, tuvo la angustiante sensación de que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en fuego y empezaba a hervir dolorosamente… Muy dolorosamente. Aulló y se apartó de ella de un salto, prácticamente rodando por el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por la sorpresa, hasta quedar tumbado boca abajo.

Michelle se arrancó la bayoneta del estómago, vigilando al sacerdote. Cuando empezaba a pensar que todo había acabado, Andersen se incorporó de repente, con una bayoneta en la mano y los ojos llenos de ira, listo para asestar el golpe definitivo. Una voz profunda le detuvo.

-Creo que ya ha habido bastante por esta noche.

El eclesiástico se giró, como si le hubiera picado una serpiente, y recibió en el pecho el disparo de Jackal. La bala rellena de mercurio causó un maravilloso efecto en su caja torácica, y el impacto tumbó de espaldas al sacerdote.

Michelle tosió algo de sangre mientras se arrancaba la bayoneta de la garganta, y sus labios volvieron a formar palabras, sin sonido, mientras sus ojos emitían un leve brillo violeta. Se apoyó en la pared sin dejar de articular palabras, pero no tuvo ocasión de volver a utilizar el extraño poder…

Alucard surgió de las sombras, intacto e impoluto, y apuntó con Jackal a la cabeza de Andersen, que estaba incorporándose.

-Ésta vez no escaparás a tu destino, humano.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees… - aún malherido, la sonrisa ensangrentada de Andersen logra ser feroz y desafiante. Alucard dudó una milésima de segundo antes de apretar el gatillo, pero eso fue suficiente para el Iscariote. Dando un salto inverosímil para alguien en su estado, se catapultó hacia las vigas del techo de la bóveda de la cripta. Un sonido revoloteante, y una lluvia de pergaminos empapados en sangre precedieron a un silencio sepulcral…

-Ha vuelto a escapar… - Alucard parecía a medias preocupado y a medias satisfecho, y se acercó a la vampira que, apoyada en la pared, esperaba a que sus heridas sanaran, arrancándose bayonetas de los brazos.

-¿Quién coño es el aspirante a cadáver? – ella alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió, con los labios aún ensangrentados.

-Alexander Andersen… bueno, ya se presentó él… Trabaja para Iscariote XIII, una organización secreta…

-… de la Iglesia Católica. Se quienes son. Dedicados al exterminio de vampiros, hombres lobo, y toda criatura que no se ajuste a los designios de Dios.

Alucard la miró, sonriendo a su vez.

-Deduzco que no es la primera vez que oyes hablar de ellos.

-No es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos. Y he matado a algunos. – Michelle se encogió de hombros mientras tiraba la última bayoneta al suelo.

El vampiro extendió los brazos, rodeando la femenina cintura, y la atrajo hacia si para que se apoyara en su pecho, mientras las heridas acababan de regenerarse. Sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la vampira para lamer la sangre que aún había en ellos, susurrando.

-Lo has hecho realmente bien…

-A mí me parece más bien justo lo contrario… Me ha herido y se ha largado. ¿Cuánto rato llevabas mirando?

-El suficiente. – Alucad acarició los rubios cabellos con aire casi paternal, encantado. – Yo llevo meses intentando cazarlo definitivamente… Es condenadamente bueno, para ser un simple humano. Y he de admitir, que la primera vez que él y yo nos enfrentamos, acabé en peores condiciones que tú.

-No es un simple humano, es un regenerador. – ella pareció sentirse realmente ofendida por que el Iscariote se haya largado, y masculla entre dientes – Joder, sus heridas se cierran, le he hecho hervir la sangre en sus venas, le he acuchillado en los huevos… ¡Coño, es que ni Supermán!

Alucard rió en voz baja, y finalmente ella acabó riéndose también. Tras unos segundos de hilaridad, ella le miró a los ojos, rojos como la sangre.

-Alucard…

El aludido pasó los largos dedos por la mejilla de Michelle, haciendo que le mirara con una caricia.

-¿Si?

Michelle le miró fijamente a los ojos, y los dos vampiros volvieron a sentir el poderoso magnetismo que les atraía.

-Bésame.

Con salvaje abandono, Alucard obedeció encantado, apretando su cuerpo al de su pareja, haciendo que volviera a apretar la espalda contra la pared, y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, notando aún el regusto a sangre en su boca. Michelle respondió con igual pasión, abrazándole con firmeza, y cuando sus labios se separaron apoyó su frente en la del vampiro, sonriendo.

-Vámonos… es una lástima que ese cretino haya profanado este lugar con sangre.

-Y eso que es de la Iglesia… - el vampiro rió mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y el sombrero, y volvía a cargar con las maletas. – Tal vez tengamos ocasión de volver a enfrentarnos a él, la situación se está volviendo muy tensa últimamente.

-¿Hellsing está en guerra con el Vaticano o qué? Yo tenía entendido que respetabais mutuamente vuestros territorios, ya que aquí sois protestantes. – Michelle también recogió la gabardina y la nevera, y los dos caminaron juntos hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Después salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a la mansión Hellsing, que no se encontraba lejos.

-Y así era hasta hace poco, pero con los últimos acontecimientos les ha dado por meter sus narices… A ellos también les preocupa todo lo de los vampiros artificiales.

-Entiendo – ella asintió, pensativa.

Los dos caminaron en silencio otro rato, hasta que vislumbraron las verjas de Hellsing. Entonces, Michelle se detuvo.

-Oye, Alucard…

El vampiro también se paró y la miró, expectante. Ella continuó.

-Exactamente no se que piensas de mi por lo que ha pasado esta noche, entre nosotros… pero me gustaría que supieras que esto no es lo habitual para mí… No me lío con mis 'compañeros' de trabajo, por decirlo de alguna manera…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Michelle, yo tampoco me comporto así normalmente… Usualmente, vampiro que me encuentro, vampiro que mato, pero contigo… - el vampiro se encogió de hombros, mirándola con una leve sonrisa, aunque su rostro estaba serio – Supongo que es la soledad del cazador.

-La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien por qué ha pasado, pero… siento que te conozco desde siempre. – Michelle se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa en los labios, que dulcificó los rasgos de su rostro.

Él asintió sin decir nada y dejó una de las maletas en el suelo para acariciar levemente el rostro femenino.

-Lo comprendo… porque es lo mismo que siento yo. Qué curioso¿verdad?

La vampira alzó la mano para apoyarla en la de Alucard y apretarla contra su mejilla, sonriendo levemente.

-Quizá tengas razón, y sea la soledad del cazador… o algo más… - de repente pareció ruborizarse un poquito, y soltó su mano – Bueno, deberíamos entrar¿no? Tendrán que darme un cuarto…

-Desde luego… - el vampiro recogió las maletas para llevarlas con una sola mano y le tendió el brazo cortésmente. Ella lo aceptó, ya con familiaridad, y besó su mejilla mientras volvían a ponerse en camino, acercándose a la entrada, donde un jovial Pip Bernardotte dedicó un guiño cómplice a Alucard, y un silbido de admiración a Michelle.

El vampiro se detuvo brevemente, lo justo para preguntar al mercenario.

-¿Dónde está la soldado? No la veo por aquí…

-Se ha ido al campo de tiro, a volar algunas cosas… Yo diría que está de malas pulgas… - el dicharachero joven sonrió, y el vampiro le imitó.

-Bueno, es su problema… Vamos, querida.

Michelle sonrió seductoramente a Pip y le guiñó el ojo mientras pasaban por su lado, dejándose guiar dócilmente por el vampiro hacia el interior de la casa. Después se dirigieron al sótano…

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, ella seguía curioseando y finalmente, susurró, divertida.

-Espero que tu cuarto esté cerca… ya sabes… - le miró, y vio reflejada en los labios del vampiro su propia sonrisa maliciosa – Por si hay alguna emergencia…

Los dos rieron mientras llegaban al sótano, y tomaban el largo pasillo, pasando de largo por delante de una puerta cerrada. Como de pasada, Alucard comentó.

-Esa es la habitación de la chica policía.

Michelle asintió, pensativa, y llegaron al final del pasillo. En esa zona, había una puerta a cada lado, y al fondo otra. De la puerta de la izquierda apareció Walter, que saludó a Michelle con una ligera inclinación.

-Su habitación está lista, señorita Cameron. Me he tomado la libertad de habilitar el cuarto que estaba enfrente del de Alucard, por si surge algún imprevisto…

Ninguna expresión surcó el rostro apacible del mayordomo, aunque se notaba en el aire la complicidad existente entre él y el vampiro, que por su parte, estaba riéndose discretamente.

Michelle miró a uno y otro, y enarcó una ceja. Casi podría adivinarse lo que estaba pensando, pero finalmente lo expresó con palabras. Alzó los ojos al techo, con una sonrisa.

-Hombres… en fin… - soltó una risita y después besó al anciano mayordomo en la mejilla con todo el descaro y el encanto del mundo – Muchas gracias… ¿hay baño en las habitaciones o tengo que ir a otro sitio?

Walter se quedó un poco perplejo por el desparpajo de la vampira, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Desde luego, esa puerta del fondo es un baño… allí encontrará todo lo que necesite, señorita.

-Oiga, deje de tratarme de usted, que me va a hacer sentir vieja – ella fingió una expresión de enfado, señalándole con el dedo, pero después sonrió – Con el nombre basta, por favor, y no me trate de usted…

-Lo mismo digo. Walter C. Dorn, para servirla...

-¡Que no me trates de usted!

Los dos cazadores, la vampira y el Ángel de la Muerte, se estrecharon la mano, sonriendo. Parecían caerse bien. Finalmente, Walter miró su reloj.

-Espero que todo sea satisfactorio… Ahora, si me disculpáis…

El mayordomo abandonó el sótano, dejando a solas a los dos vampiros siguiéndole con la mirada. Michelle sonrió felinamente, y sus colmillos destellaron en la oscuridad.

-Que majo. El Ángel de la Muerte¿no es así? – entró en su nueva habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, y depositó la nevera sobre una mesa. Después metió las maletas también en la habitación, antes de empezar a inspeccionarla. Alucard entró tras ella.

-Así es. Durante la II Guerra Mundial él y yo nos dedicamos a barrer unos cuantos vampiros y nazis de la faz de la Tierra… Catorce años y ya era todo un cazador.

Alucard pareció rememorar, con una nostálgica sonrisa, apoyado en el umbral. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la cama era anormalmente grande. Demasiado para una sola persona... Sonrió para si. _'Este Walter…'_

Michelle pareció darse cuenta también, y sonrió burlonamente.

-Voy a perderme, ahí sola en esa cama tan grande…

-No te preocupes, ya te encontraré yo. – Alucard enarcó una ceja con algo de descaro y ella se echó a reír. Después, le miró de medio lado, con malicia.

-Oye… en ese baño… ¿crees que habrá monstruos? – su voz sonó curiosamente infantil, pero no pudo ahogar una carcajada.

Alucard respondió con otra carcajada, pillando la broma al vuelo, y se acercó a ella para rodear su cintura con los brazos.

-Bueno, vamos los dos a mirar… y si los hay… pobres de ellos.

-Entonces habrá que coger munición… - ella rebuscó por la habitación hasta que encontró varias toallas en un armario, y las cogió – Armas listas, señor. – le guiñó un ojo festivamente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El vampiro tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de echarse a reír y abrazarla fuertemente, y sonriendo aún le franqueó el paso hacia el baño.

-Muy bien, soldado, yo la cubriré.

-Esa era la idea – ella se echó a reír de nuevo, caminando hacia el cuarto del fondo del pasillo. Una vez que llegaron allí se apoyó en la pared, de espaldas, con una cómica expresión de temor, cuchicheando.

-¿Quién será el valiente que entre primero y se arriesgue a ser devorado cruelmente?

Él puso cara de estar pensándoselo seriamente… bueno, más o menos seriamente.

-Creo que yo no me atrevo… ¡Entra tú delante!

La cogió por los brazos y se preparó para entrar, escudándose cómicamente tras su cuerpo mientras ella forcejeaba, entre risas.

-¡EH¡Pero bueno¿Qué clase de caballerosidad es ésta?

-Precisamente¡las damas primero!

Los dos se echaron a reír, forcejeando en broma hasta que las toallas cayeron al suelo y se encontraron abrazados, besándose riendo aún. Todavía seguían besándose cuando un ruido les distrajo. Al fondo del pasillo, azorada, Ceres les observaba con cara de no saber donde meterse, pasmada.

-Yo… esto… uh… iba a mi habitación… pero creo… que volveré luego… - la joven vampira farfulló mientras retrocedía hasta las escaleras y desaparecía.

Alucard suspiró.

-Vaya por Dios, le hemos creado un trauma…

-Sobrevivirá… - Michelle le arrastró suavemente al interior del lujoso cuarto de baño y después recogió las toallas. Con una sonrisa, le robó el sombrero a Alucard y se lo puso, mirándose al espejo - ¡Mira que pinta!

Mientras ella reía, Alucard volvió a sorprenderse mirándola con cariño, pero fingió una expresión de reproche. Expresión que se fue al garete cuando empezó a reírse también, acercándose a ella. Para seguirle el juego, se desanudó la corbata para colocarla alrededor del femenino cuello.

-Hum… no queda tan mal.

-Falta un detalle… - con descaro, la rubia vampira le robó las gafas de sol de lentes rojizas y se las puso, riendo, mientras se miraba en el espejo. En la pulida superficie sólo se reflejaba ella. – Curioso…

-Ya. Es un problema para algunas cosas, pero tiene su gracia a veces… - gentilmente acarició los rubios cabellos que asomaban bajo su sombrero, y los dos vampiros observaron como se mueve en el reflejo, como si un fantasma los hiciera mover.

Casi con brusquedad, Alucard la hizo girar, despojándola del sombrero, las gafas y la corbata, que dejó sobre un taburete, y la abrazó con fuerza, buscando sus labios. Michelle respondió con entusiasmo, y ambos vampiros se entregaron a un nuevo intercambio de besos y caricias durante largo rato, hasta que jadeantes, separaron sus labios apenas unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me siento tan cómoda estando contigo…?

El vampiro la acunó entre sus brazos con desacostumbrada ternura, pensativo.

-Quizá si que estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos, después de todo… - sus dedos recorrieron su columna vertebral, y volvieron a encontrar el nudoso trazo de la cicatriz. Pero todavía no preguntó nada, y ella no le dio pie a ello, sino que volvió a besarle con pasión.

Próximo capítulo: Misión 01


	4. Misión 01 Primera parte

Primero, un saludete a Kokoro y Afrodinique ;) gracias por vuestros animos jejeje

Capitulo IV. Misión 01: Londres, Inglaterra. (Primera parte)

Los últimos rayos del Sol empezaron a caer por el horizonte, tiñendo de rojo y rosa el cielo de la tarde, bañando con su luz moribunda las paredes de la enorme mansión, mientras en sus sótanos, un vampiro despertaba. Abrió a medias los ojos, aún medio dormido, y lánguidamente alzó la mano para levantar la tapa de su ataúd… Pero no la encontró. Casi sorprendido, despertó del todo y vio que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino acostado en una cama bastante grande. También sintió un cuerpo a su lado, y entonces lo recordó todo y no pudo evitar una salvaje sonrisa.

Se giró de medio lado, notando sobre su pecho el esbelto brazo femenino, y puso su mano sobre él, acariciando la suave piel con los dedos, en dirección al hombro. Michelle yacía boca abajo, con el rostro apoyado en la almohada vuelto hacia él, aún sumida en el sueño del vampiro.

Alucard contempló largo rato el tranquilo rostro, relajado por el sueño, y se sorprendió al sentirse enternecido por la expresión vulnerable e inocente que suavizaba los dulces rasgos de ese ángel que yacía junto a él. Pero en vez de reñirse a si mismo por su 'debilidad', la aceptó con agrado, mientras sus dedos llegaban al bien torneado hombro y encontraban el inicio de la cicatriz. Con decisión apartó la sábana bajo la que los dos yacían desnudos, y observó la marca en toda su amplitud, desde el hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda, mancillando la por otra parte perfecta espalda.

Con la yema del dedo índice la recorrió desde el hombro a la cadera, demorándose para acariciar la tersa piel de los omóplatos, y después la delicada cintura, hasta dejar descansar su mano sobre su cadera. Volvió a mirar su rostro, y vio que ella le estaba mirando, en silencio, aunque aún perdida en la delgada línea que separa el sueño de la consciencia. Vagamente le sonrió, y el vampiro se inclinó para besar la punta de su nariz juguetonamente, a lo que Michelle respondió con una risita, susurrando con voz ronca.

-Buenas noches… ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

-Un par de minutos nada más… Pensé que iba a tener que zarandearte – Alucard bromeó, volviendo a cubrir sus cuerpos con la sábana, y la acercó hacia si un poco más. Ella se dejó llevar, acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo, con una curiosa expresión infantil.

-No hubiera hecho falta… Hay noches que me despierto antes de que se ponga el Sol del todo, otras veces a medias, y otras cuando ya ha oscurecido…

Alucard sonrió, acariciando de nuevo su espalda, y las yemas de sus dedos volvieron a rozar la cicatriz. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió.

-Pregunta…

-Es de mala educación preguntar sobre los secretos de una dama – el vampiro la volvió a besar, divertido por su perspicacia – pero admito que la curiosidad me puede… Esa marca debe tener una historia interesante.

-Bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera… - ella se encogió de hombros encantadoramente, sin perder la sonrisa – Me la hicieron cuando tenía diecisiete años. Estábamos en pleno viaje por el Mediterráneo, con destino final Jerusalén, y un bajel de sarracenos nos abordó… Rechazamos a los piratas casi sin bajas, pero a mí me hirieron a traición.

-Es una edad muy tierna para sufrir tales heridas… - el vampiro volvió a apartar la sábana para observarla con interés, apoyándose sobre los codos, mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Depende de cómo lo mires… Para la época, y siendo un hombre, era adulto ya. De haber mantenido mi verdadera identidad como mujer, con diecisiete años ya sería vieja…- era evidente un velado sarcasmo en su voz.

Él no pudo evitar preguntar más, para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Dijiste que tu padre te obligó a hacerte pasar por hombre, por tu hermano tullido… ¿Fue difícil?

-Muy difícil. Marché de mi casa a los diez años para servir de paje, después de novicio… a los dieciséis años me ordenaron caballero del Temple, y a los dieciocho ya era capitán.

-Una carrera meteórica… - el vampiro se inclinó y apoyó los labios sobre la cicatriz, concretamente la parte que discurría entre los omóplatos, y sonrió al notar su estremecimiento.

-Eso decían… Representé el papel a conciencia. – Michelle cerró los ojos al sentir los ardientes labios del vampiro que se dedicaban a recorrer la cicatriz, con suavidad.

-¿Nunca te descubrieron? – Alucard dejó de besarla para preguntar, curioso, y en gran medida fascinado por la historia. Notó como los suaves costados de la vampira se estremecían con una suave risa.

-Oh, podría escribir un libro sobre todos los tejemanejes que tuve que inventar para que no me pillaran… En esa época, lo mínimo que me hubieran hecho hubiera sido quemarme en la hoguera… La Inquisición no se andaba con chiquitas. Ni siquiera el curandero que cosió la herida, bastante torpemente he de añadir, lo descubrió, y eso que tuve que recibirlo sin camisa… Me limité a permanecer echada boca abajo, presa de 'fuertes dolores', mientras mi escudero le entretenía con su charla.

Él sonrió, imaginándose la escena, y volvió a depositar un suave beso en su espalda.

-Tuviste que ser muy ingeniosa para que no… - sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un seco estallido que hizo que las paredes de la casa temblaran. El vampiro gruñó con fastidio – Ya ha vuelto a fallar.

Michelle se incorporó sobre los codos, boca abajo, y le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Quién?

-La chica policía. Debe estar en el campo de entrenamiento, instruyendo a los mercenarios sobre la caza de vampiros… Ese estallido significa que ha disparado con ese puñetero cañón, y que ha volado alguna cosa que no tenía que volar.

Michelle sonrió, divertida por el fastidio del vampiro.

-No seas tan duro con ella, aprenderá… Por lo que me comentaste anoche, la Abrazaste hace poco. Dale tiempo… A mí me costó años hacerme a la idea. Aún me cuesta – apartó la mirada al decir la última frase, y los largos cabellos rubios ocultaron su rostro.

Alucard volvió a sentir ese ramalazo de ternura que le hacía sentir a medias alarmado y encantado, y se echó junto a ella, mirándola.

-¿Vamos hasta allí? Quizá te interesen hacer unas prácticas de tiro…

Ella le miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Encantada. ¿Me dejas reírme un poco de ella?

-No seas cruel… - él rió, encogiéndose de hombros – Como tú dices, aún no ha aprendido a sacar provecho de su nueva condición sobrenatural. Pero quizá sea beneficioso que te vea en acción, podría aprender de ti… Si te quedas lo suficiente.

Michelle captó en el tono de voz de Alucard la velada pregunta, y su sonrisa se volvió más dulce, mientras acercaba su rostro al del vampiro.

-La verdad es que tengo intención de quedarme una laaarga temporada… - suavemente le besó en los labios y después le volvió a mirar a los ojos – Empiezo a tener razones para ello.

Los dos vampiros se miraron, algo cohibidos de pronto, y después rieron mientras se levantaban para vestirse. Alucard se puso apresuradamente las ropas de la noche anterior y después se fugó a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Michelle colocaba la maleta que contenía la ropa sobre la cama, la abría, y elegía algunas prendas. Después volvió a colocarla en el suelo y empezó a vestirse.

Tras unos minutos, el vampiro abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cruzó el pasillo. Quizá en concesión a su amante, esta vez había prescindido de la casaca y la gabardina, así que vestía tan solo la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros, conjuntados con las anticuadas pero elegantes botas. Abrió la puerta del cuarto vecino sin llamar y encontró a Michelle ya vestida, ojeando la maleta de las armas, abierta sobre la mesa.

Alucard se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla, anudándose la corbata, y la estudió, complacido. Vaqueros azul claro ajustados, botas negras de tacones altos y una chaqueta negra de punto de cuello alto, cerrada con cremallera. Hasta había tenido tiempo para cepillarse el cabello, que caía en suaves y graciosas ondas, enmarcando su rostro con mechones más cortos, mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar la maleta.

Él se acercó, curioso, y vio dentro una hermosa colección de armas de fuego. Finalmente, la vampira pareció decidirse y tomó dos berettas, que metió en las cartucheras de un arnés que después se ató al cinturón y a los muslos. Sonriente, alzó la mirada mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había sobre la mesa y lo encendía.

-¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto. – el vampiro le tendió el brazo, con el ya habitual gesto entre ellos, y Michelle lo tomó con elegancia. Después los dos abandonaron la habitación.

Al subir al piso superior, y atravesar el hall hacia la puerta delantera, vieron la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, y a Walter dentro, ordenándola.

Afuera, la noche era húmeda y fresca, después de un día de lluvia. Típico clima inglés. Los dos vampiros rodearon la casa, atravesando los hermosos jardines para llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, donde Ceres estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de los mercenarios, dirigidos por Bernardotte. Los integrantes de la compañía 'Ganso Salvaje' se hicieron a un lado, dejando de disparar, al ver llegar a Alucard con su hermosa acompañante.

Los mercenarios que la noche anterior no habían visto a Michelle contemplaron descaradamente a la radiante vampira, mientras Bernardotte volvía a besarle la mano descaradamente.

_-Bonne nuit, mademoiselle_

-_Bonne nuit, monsieur Bernardotte. – _Michelle sonrió, divertida – Y, por favor… tengo un nombre, y no es desagradable, estoy segura de que no te atragantarás al decirlo.

El joven del parche se echó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y tú también llámame Pip, por favor. Muchachos, ésta es la nueva agente de Hellsing… ¡eh, dejad de babear, buitres! – hizo un par de aspavientos dirigidos a los mercenarios, que enseguida adoptaron un aire profesional.

Michelle sonrió mirando a Alucard, que negó con la cabeza con indulgencia.

-Humanos… - después, el vampiro se dirigió a ellos – Bueno, chicos¿nos dejáis probar?

Ceres se mantuvo algo apartada, confusa aún por la bochornosa situación de la noche anterior. Su Amo echó un vistazo a la inmensa extensión de terreno que se desplegaba ante ellos.

-Mmm… objetivos a un kilómetro…

-¡Ha sido cosa de ella! – los mercenarios se atropellaron unos a otros al hablar, señalando acusadoramente a Ceres - ¡Es inhumano¿Cómo se va a poder hacer diana a semejante distancia?

Alucard sonrió, y miró a su Chiquilla.

-Vaya, soldado… al fin empiezas a usar la cabeza. – después se giró hacia los soldados – Un vampiro medio es capaz de recorrer esa distancia en poco más de un minuto. Menos si es un vampiro Antiguo, y algo más si es una basura artificial como las que nos envía Millenium últimamente. Si no le encajais una bala en el corazón en ese tiempo, estáis muertos.

El vampiro observó de nuevo el blanco, consistente en varias dianas, entre las cuales había figuras de cartón que representaban rehenes. Una lenta sonrisa, cruel y maliciosa, afloró a sus labios.

-Creo que es hora de la demostración práctica… Michelle¿harás los honores?

La aludida, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano mientras se encendía un segundo cigarrillo, se adelantó, sonriente.

-Encantada. – evaluó las dianas durante un par de segundos, antes de girarse hacia los mercenarios, con una provocativa sonrisa – Bien, chicos… ¡quién me presta su arma?

Una avalancha de culatas ofrecidas la rodeó instantáneamente. Ceres se mantenía a un lado, dubitativa, apoyada en el Halkonen. La joven vampira sintió un escalofrío cuando su Amo la miró.

-Veamos como lo haces con un arma hecha para vampiros. Chica policía¿por qué no le prestas tu arma?

Ceres le miró, pasmada, mientras Michelle se acercaba a ella. Amablemente, le sonrió, dando una lenta calada al cigarrillo, observando atentamente el imponente cañón, como si con la mera vista pudiera desentrañar su funcionamiento.

-¿Me permites, querida?

Ceres le tendió el cañón obedientemente, aunque algo reacia, y Michelle cogió el arma con cuidado, sopesándolo con una sola mano. Los mercenarios optaron prudentemente por situarse tras la barrera de protección, pero fisgando por encima con curiosidad. Únicamente Alucard y Bernardotte permanecieron junto a las dos vampiras.

Michelle se situó en el punto de tiro, mirando los blancos, y se puso el cañón al hombro. Ceres se situó a su lado, con las enormes municiones, para ir dándoselas a medida que necesitara cargar, en silencio. Michelle exhaló el humo lentamente por la comisura de los labios, mirando el objetivo, cargó el cañón…

Apuntó cuidadosamente y disparó, empezando a recargar y disparar, tantas veces como dianas había, a una velocidad apabullante, y Ceres se vio con problemas para darle las municiones a tiempo, cada vez más admirada por la mortal eficacia de su arma, bien usada.

La última diana cayó en pedacitos humeantes, y Michelle bajó el cañón, aún silenciosa. Los mercenarios, tras los primeros segundos de exhibición, habían dejado de ocultarse tras la barrera y habían observado los disparos con creciente admiración. Cuando el eco del último estallido aún no se había desvanecido, empezaron a escucharse algunos aplausos y vítores.

-¡Así se hace, coño!

-¡Buen disparo!

-¡Increíble!

Hasta Bernardotte parecía impresionado y sonreía.

-¿Has visto, _mignonette_? Ella no se ha cargado ni un rehén.

-Eh… aquello fue un accidente… - Ceres bajó la vista, avergonzada. Michelle tomó la barbilla de la joven soldado y la obligó a alzar la cara.

-La cabeza bien alta siempre, niña. Todos necesitamos aprender, y sobre todo práctica. – se giró para observar los blancos destruidos, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran suavemente por la mejilla de la sonrojada Ceres, que seguía mirándola con algo parecido a la fascinación.

Michelle torció el gesto y masculló algo en otro idioma. Después, agregó.

-El último fue algo desviado. Esta cosa tiene un retroceso de narices…

-Personalmente, prefiero algo más discreto… aunque eso no está nada más para barrer grandes grupos de ghouls. – Alucard desenfundó sus enormes pistolas, sonriente. Michelle le miró de medio lado, enarcando una ceja con ironía.

-¿A ESO llamas tú discreto?

El vampiro le guiñó un ojo secretamente, sin que el resto le viera, y le tendió a Jackal. Michelle la tomó para examinarla con bastante curiosidad. A lo lejos, en la línea de los blancos, las máquinas empezaban a reponer las dianas. Alucard alzó a Casull y empezó a disparar, decapitando sistemáticamente los blancos a tiro limpio. Cuando vacía el cargador, no queda ninguna diana incólume.

-Buena puntería – Michelle sonrió, acabándose el cigarrillo, y arrojó la colilla a la bolsa que los mercenarios tenían en el suelo a un lado, sirviendo de papelera – ¿Hoy no se trabaja aquí o qué?

-De momento no parece que haya mucho movimiento. – Alucard buscó en sus bolsillos un nuevo cargador para Casull – Aunque la noche no tardará en animarse. Algunos de nuestros informadores andan siguiéndole la pista a Millenium, y por los últimos datos parece que están a punto de… - el vampiro se interrumpió y alzó la cabeza, repentinamente serio y silencioso como un sabueso, mirando hacia la mansión.

Michelle de repente también sintió algo, que no supo explicar, y miró en la misma dirección. Tranquilamente, comentó.

-Parece que vamos a tener trabajo.

-¿Amo¿Qué pasa? – era obvio que también Ceres notaba la inquietud, y se acercó.

-Lady Integra. La han despertado, y con malas noticias, al parecer. Casi puedo escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón desde aquí… Vamos. Tú también, chica policía.

Sin esperarlas, Alucard se dirigió a la mansión. Ceres se quedó mirándolo, indecisa, y pareció reaccionar cuando Michelle le tocó amablemente el hombro.

-Toma. Gracias por prestármelo. Es un buen arma – la vampira sonrió amablemente, tendiéndole el Halkonen que Ceres se apresuró a guardar en el estuche.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

-No, lo cierto es que no, pero supongo que ahora nos enteraremos. Vamos, niña.

Las dos siguieron a Alucard, y Ceres ciertamente se sentía más cómoda junto a ella, aunque aún sentía cierta reticencia.

Cuando los tres vampiros entraron en el despacho, encontraron a Integra sentada tras su mesa, visiblemente enfadada. A su lado, Walter manipulaba un vídeo, de una televisión que hasta entonces había quedado disimulada en un armario.

-Ah, estáis aquí. Walter, vuelve a poner el video.

Michelle se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que había ante la mesa. Alucard, con una sonrisa, se sentó en la contigua, mientras Ceres se quedaba de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero de repente sintió un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, y sin saber como se encontró sentada en el regazo de Michelle.

En el vídeo aparecía un destacamento de soldados de Millenium que había capturado a un grupo de los informadores de Hellsing. El que parecía llevar la voz cantante se dirigía directamente a la cámara, mientras a sus espaldas sus acólitos amenazaban con sus armas a los prisioneros.

-_…Bien, Sir Integra, como ve, hemos capturado a vuestros hombres… Si no quiere que regresen a su servicio como zombis sedientos de sangre, venga y reúnase con nosotros en la dirección que irá anotada en la cinta. Venga sola, señorita… porque si no… _- el nazi, que hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento alemán hizo una seña, y sus soldados desangraron a uno de los prisioneros como advertencia, hasta dejarlo seco –_Ya ve que no nos andamos con tonterías… La esperamos ansiosos._

La cinta acababa bastante desenfocada, demostrando que el que grababa era ciertamente un negado. El puño de Lady Hellsing temblaba bastante violentamente, de pura ira reprimida. Walter apagó el video y sacó la cinta, leyendo la dirección en voz alta para los presentes.

-123 de Crowded St. Eso está en uno de los barrios de las afueras, un distrito industrial, creo.

Ceres se revolvió en el regazo de Michelle, inquieta y asqueada por lo que habían visto, y enormemente consciente del brazo que aún rodeaba su cintura. Su dueña miraba pensativamente la pantalla ahora en negro de la televisión, con el ceño fruncido. Michelle desvió la mirada hacia Integra.

-Es mejor que usted no vaya. Es muy obvio que se trata de una trampa.

Pero Lady Hellsing negó con la cabeza.

-Son mis hombres, y no puedo abandonarlos. No puedo arriesgar la vida de ninguno de ellos. Y si no voy yo, los ejecutarán como a perros.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras cada uno meditaba sobre la situación. Alucard paseó pensativamente la vista de su Ama a Michelle y de nuevo a Integra… y sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a observarlas a las dos, más atentamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos.

-A no ser… - empezó a reírse en voz baja, y Walter, que había captado la idea al vuelo, sonrió a su vez.

Ceres se giró para observar a su Amo, sin comprender, mientras Integra y Michelle intercambiaban una mirada confusa y después también miraban al vampiro.

-Anda, comparte el chiste para que podamos reírnos todos – Michelle le dio una ligera patada, en broma, y el vampiro la miró, aún riendo.

-Bueno… se me ha ocurrido que podemos aprovechar el curioso parecido que hay entre vosotras dos. Así, mantenemos a Lady Integra a salvo, y nos aseguraremos de que esas ratas no reaccionen antes de tiempo…

Integra abrió la boca, lista para negarse, pero en vez de eso volvió a cerrarla y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

Michelle se quedó confundida un segundo, antes de mirar fijamente a la líder de Hellsing, y entonces, una media sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

-No es mal plan… Podría funcionar. – con suavidad hizo que Ceres se levantara de su regazo y se acercó a la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella hacia Integra – Con permiso…

Con delicadeza, y sin movimientos bruscos, apoyó dos dedos en la base de la garganta de Lady Hellsing.

-Por favor, diga un par de frases.

Integra la miró con algo de genuina sorpresa, pero finalmente, con desgana, respondió.

-Muy bien… como queráis. Lo haremos así. Pero de todas maneras voy a ir con vosotros, aunque me mantendré al margen hasta que acabéis. Y cuando encontréis al agente al que han asesinado, avisadme. Es una orden.

Durante la primera frase, los ojos de Michelle se cerraron, concentrándose en la inflexión de la voz, pero durante el resto permanecieron fijos en la suave garganta que tenía ante si, estudiando el movimiento de las cuerdas vocales. Se enderezó, apartando los dedos de Lady Integra, y pareció tomarse unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-Así se hará.

Incluso Alucard se quedó mirándola con asombro, ya que ahora la voz que brotaba de esos labios no era la voz ya conocida de la vampira, sino una copia más que exacta de la voz de Lady Hellsing. Michelle continuó, tomando con bastante descaro dos puros de la caja abierta sobre la mesa.

-Pero manteneos lejos de la vista. No sería bueno que de repente vieran dos Lady Hellsing. – dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Integra, que por sorprendente que pareciera, se la devolvió.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. – la dama se puso en pie – Que Dios y la Reina os acompañen. Amen. Walter, dale mi uniforme para que se lo pruebe, por si hay que ajustarlo…

-No creo que haya problema, señora. – el mayordomo fue a buscar lo solicitado, y al poco regresó con el mencionado uniforme para entregárselo a Michelle, pulcramente doblado. La misma Integra se acercó y le tendió su sable.

-Toma. El disfraz no estará completo sin esto. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Michelle sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, ahora trabajo aquí… ¿Órdenes?

-Busca y destruye. Solo eso. Ah, Ceres. Tú quédate, para supervisar la vigilancia de la casa.

-Si, señora.

Alucard y Michelle bajaron las escaleras que conducían al sótano, ansiosos.

-Esto va a ser divertido… - el vampiro abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y no se sorprendió cuando Michelle entró tras él sin preguntar. Pero se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.

-Cierto… pero no me parece buena idea que ella venga. Si algo sale mal… - la vampira empezó a desvestirse, tras dejar el uniforme y el sable sobre una mesa.

-Sabe cuidarse sola, créeme. Si no, no acataría sus órdenes… no hay nada que más me moleste que un líder incompetente hasta para su auto-protección. – Alucard se puso los guantes, entusiasmado, y después se puso la casaca y el abrigo, recogiendo después las gafas y el anticuado sombrero – Tendrías que haber visto lo que hizo cuando asaltaron la mansión… Soberbio.

-¿Te refieres a lo de grabarle en la cara la cruz a tiros a ese vampirillo de tres al cuarto? Leí los informes. – ella terminó de abrocharse la camisa y la remetió por dentro de los pantalones, cogiendo después la corbata. – Alucard...

El vampiro sonrió, reconociendo ya el tonillo infantil y meloso que ella ponía cuando deseaba que la besara, pero hizo como que no se daba por enterado.

-¿Si, Michelle?

-No, nada… - ella pareció algo decepcionada, mientras se anudaba la corbata.

Alucard se giró, mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes… y después se acercó a ella en dos pasos, cogió la corbata y tiró bruscamente de ella provocando que la vampira cayera entre sus brazos, para besarla apasionadamente.

Tras un par de minutos Michelle logró zafarse, riendo, y se arregló la corbata.

-Grandísimo bobo, estate quieto, que el uniforme es de Integra, a ver si vamos a rasgarlo…

-Estás imponente de uniforme¿sabías? – Alucard se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada de su ataúd, contemplándola mientras ella se acababa de disfrazar. El toque final fue peinarse de forma similar a Lady Hellsing, y ponerse unas gafas similares que el previsor mayordomo había deslizado en la mano de Michelle cuando le entregó el uniforme. Después, se colgó del cinturón la vaina del sable, y se miró en el espejo.

-¿Qué tal¿Da el pego? – hasta su voz ya había cambiado, imitando la de la líder de Hellsing.

-A tus órdenes, Ama… - ciertamente impresionado, el vampiro volvió a sonreir – Esto va a funcionar, al menos hasta que nos acerquemos lo suficiente como para empezar a masacrarlos sin que reaccionen… Además, estaré cerca de ti, aunque no me veas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que no sea capaz? – ella le sonrió, mirándole por el reflejo del espejo, con su voz normal, y él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no podía verse él mismo en la superficie de cristal.

-No… simplemente, quiero estar cerca para procurar que no se te acerquen demasiado.

-Oh, gracias, caballero… - Michelle rió mientras sacaba uno de los puros que acababa de saquearle a Integra y lo encendía. – Bueno, vamos allá…

Los dos vampiros se dirigieron a las escaleras, y de ahí a la entrada. Se cruzaron con uno de los criados, que se quedó mirando perplejo a la disfrazada vampira, ya que en la puerta principal, esperando, estaba la verdadera Integra. El parecido era increíble, y era obvio que Michelle era una imitadora nata, caminaba como ella, se movía como ella, y hasta imitó su gélida expresión. Hasta Sir Integra quedó impresionada, y abrió la marcha hacia el coche que les esperaba, para que la vampira acometiera su primera misión como agente de Hellsing.

Próximo capítulo: IV. Segunda parte, con la aparición estelar del Capitán Hans Gunche xD Dejad reviews!


	5. Misión 01 Segunda parte

_Bueno, por fin he acabado -- esto de estar en época de exámenes es mortal.. Seguimos con las aclaraciones: cuando má abajo hablen del 'Abrazo', el Abrazo es el acto de convertir a un ser humano en vampiro (Mundo de Tinieblas dixit), lo de m'eudail ya saldrá en otro capítulo xD Y, por cierto, he decidido dejar el término ghouls para los sirvientes vampiros, como en Mundo de Tinieblas, esto es, humanos que sirven a los vampiros, semi esclavizados por ser adictos a la sangre de sus amos, viven muchísimo tiempo, tanto como sus amos, etc etc... y a los bichos en que se convierten la gente a los que los vampiros de Millenium atacan y matan, los llamaremos a partir de ahora necrófagos. Aclaración que hago para no confundirnos ya sabéis, dudas, tomatazos y etc etc, en reviews por favor... Y ahí vamos._

Capitulo IV. Misión 01: Londres, Inglaterra (Segunda parte)

La limusina negra se detuvo con un suave ronroneo al otro lado de la calle, desde donde se podía observar la destartalada casa, rodeada por un descuidado jardín. El barrio parecía totalmente ruinoso y casi abandonado, con muros semi derrumbados y suciedad por todas partes… la guarida perfecta.

En el interior de la limusina, Integra miró a los dos vampiros sentados ante ella, en silencio. Alucard sonrió cruelmente.

-Bueno, vamos allá… - su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse en pura oscuridad, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a Michelle – Me colaré en la casa mientras los entretienes…

-No te quedes toda la diversión. – Michelle dejó la colilla del puro en el cenicero, hablando con su voz normal, y encendió el segundo, mirando fugazmente a Integra. La líder de Hellsing se limitó a mirarla serenamente, pero cuando la vampira abrió la puerta, dijo.

-Cuidado con mi sable.

Michelle sonrió de medio lado y bajó, cerrando la puerta de la limusina tras de si.

Se tomó unos momentos para mirar a su alrededor con fría calma, plenamente consciente de los centinelas que la vigilaban y después se acercó a la casa, a buen paso, con una expresión pétrea en la cara

La vampira disfrazada se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeó secamente la madera, cruzándose después de brazos. No se sorprendió cuando cuatro soldados, dos por cada lado, salieron de las sombras y la rodearon, mientras un quinto, al que reconoció como el oficial que hablaba en el video, abría la puerta de la casa y salía, sonriendo afectadamente.

-Vaya… Lady Integra, realmente no pensábamos que fuera usted a venir. Parece que, después de todo, la ''dama de hielo'' sigue dejándose llevar por su estúpida compasión humana…

'Integra' miró de manera fulminante al oficial, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, y exhaló el humo del puro en plena cara del alemán, con tal desprecio que derretiría una piedra.

-Un líder no abandona a sus hombres. Ya que he cumplido, cumplid vosotros. Dejad que mis hombres se vayan sanos y salvos.

Los cinco vampiros artificiales formaron un círculo alrededor de la supuesta líder de Hellsing, sonriendo torvamente.

-No tan deprisa, Lady Integra… ¿No nos va a conceder siquiera un poco de conversación? Estábamos ansiosos por conocer por fin a la líder de Hellsing, y ver cuales son sus verdaderas facultades…

La disfrazada Michelle esbozó una sonrisa casi amable.

-Si queréis, os firmo un autógrafo. Hagamos un trato, caballeros… Dejad que mis hombres se vayan, sin daño alguno… y yo me quedo aquí con vosotros… ¿De acuerdo, _krauts_? ( así llamaban las tropas aliadas a los alemanes durante la II Guerra Mundial) – miró uno a uno a los alemanes, sin perder la amable sonrisa - ¿Acaso tenéis tanto miedo de una mujer que tenéis que rodearme? Patético…

Nadie, excepto Michelle, se dio cuenta de la sombra que serpenteaba por el suelo, fundiéndose con la penumbra del jardín, y que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta.

Los cinco vampiros seguían observándola con interés, estudiándola, y completamente seguros de su indefensión. El oficial volvió a sonreír desagradablemente.

-Ya la tenemos en nuestro poder, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing… ¿Por qué íbamos a dejar escapar a sus hombres, a cambio de un premio que ya tenemos asegurado?

Con deliberada lentitud, 'Integra' cogió el puro que llevaba en los labios y dio una honda calada. Mientras expulsaba el humo por la nariz, se lo quitó de la boca y sonrió.

-¿Por qué? Es sencillo… - giró el puro mientras abría la boca y apagó la ardiente punta encendida del cigarro con la punta de su lengua. Un desagradable olor a carne quemada invadió el aire, sin que ella evidenciara el dolor, y los cinco vampiros la miraron, estupefactos… Era imposible que un ser humano hiciera algo así sin quejarse.

Michelle sonrió salvajemente mientras dejaba caer el puro al suelo.

-Porque si no, os voy a convertir a todos en cenizas, perros. Tenéis tres segundos para decidiros. Tres…

Casi sin quererlo, tanto el oficial como los otros cuatro soldados retrocedieron un paso, intimidados por la fría calma de la voz de la mujer que tenían ante ellos.

-Dos…

Finalmente, los nazis consiguieron reponerse y echaron mano de sus armas, encañonando a la vampira, que los miró con aparente interés.

-¡Uno…!

Una ventana estalló en pedazos, rota por el impulso de un cuerpo, otro de los soldados nazis, que fue arrojado como un fardo sobre uno de los soldados que rodeaban a la vampira. Por la ventana rota se atisbó el fugaz destello de una gabardina roja. El cuerpo se deshizo en cenizas rápidamente sobre el aturdido soldado de Millenium.

En el mismo instante en que la ventana se rompía, Michelle desenfundó una Desert Eagle de debajo de la casaca del uniforme, y le descerrajó un tiro entre ceja y ceja al oficial, que cayó hecho cenizas casi inmediatamente. Con velocidad sobrehumana, la vampira desenvainó el sable y giró sobre sí misma, disparando y lanzando estocadas al mismo tiempo a los tres vampiros que seguían en pie.

Poco tiempo pasó, apenas unos segundos, antes de que también se redujeran a cenizas en el suelo. De dentro de la casa también se escucharon tiros, y algún alarido cortado bruscamente, y de fondo, las carcajadas y reniegos de Alucard.

Michelle se giró hacia el último vampiro, aún caído en el suelo, y lo ejecutó de un solo tiro en la cabeza. La vampira observó como el último enemigo se volvía polvo, igual que los otros, y se preparó para entrar, pero una curiosa sensación la obligó a detenerse.

Sentía _algo_ a su espalda…

Con calma, se giró, encarándose a un hombre alto, muy alto, quizá tan alto como el mismo Alucard, lo cual quería decir que a ella le sacaría unos cinco o diez centímetros. Vestía un uniforme de oficial alemán, con galones de capitán, y parte de su rostro quedaba oculto por la calada gorra, y las solapas de la gabardina. Pero bajo la sombra de la visera, unos ojos azules como el hielo observaban a la vampira fijamente. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio también escapaban de la prisión de la gorra.

El Capitán esperó quieto, inmóvil, con un largo cuchillo en la mano derecha, listo para atacar.

Michelle sonrió de medio lado, interesada, y susurró en alemán.

-A ver que sabes hacer, guapito de cara.

Con ademán ceremonioso envainó el sable de Integra, y movió bruscamente los brazos para que las afiladas cuchillas surgieran de las profundidades de sus mangas, procedentes de los armazones que llevaba en los antebrazos.

Hans Guchner la observó, levemente interesado, aunque ninguna expresión en su inmutable cara lo evidenciara, esperando.

La vampira le dedicó ese gesto universal con la mano, indicando 'Ven, ven…', sin perder la sonrisa.

El primer ataque del Capitán fue tan fulgurante y repentino que por poco no sobrepasó la defensa de Michelle. Casi. El cuchillo se quedó a dos pulgadas del ojo derecho de la vampira, casi rozando el cristal de las gafas, cuando una certera patada en el estómago le obligó a retroceder para buscar una posición más apropiada para resistir el contra ataque.

Michelle se abalanzó hacia él, atacando por lo alto con ambas cuchillas, pero en el último momento se agachó para sobrepasar la defensa y esquivar el cuchillo con el que el Capitán se protegía, y atacar directamente su cuello y su cara. Él pudo apartarse a duras penas, no sin llevarse un corte en la mejilla, y giró rápidamente sobre si mismo para esquivarla.

El largo faldón de su gabardina azotó el rostro de su contrincante, mientras su cuchillo trazaba un arco en dirección al cuello de ella. Michelle saltó hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda de forma casi imposible, y con una mano se apoyó en el suelo para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las pesadas botas patearan la cara del Capitán en el proceso.

Ágilmente se puso de pie, sonriendo salvajemente, obviamente encantada por la pelea, y volvió a atacar sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento. Él atacó casi al instante, y los filos se trabaron, quedando los dos contrincantes cerca, muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos.

Michelle sonrió aún más, y casi juraría que él también tensaba los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. De lo que sí estaba segura es que un destello de macabra diversión cruzaba por los azules ojos del alemán. Los dos se lo estaban pasando en grande…

Hans dio un puñetazo con el puño izquierdo a la vampira, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos, y se apartó de un salto para volver a coger impulso. Ella se relamió, encantada, y con un alegre y salvaje grito volvió a la carga.

Él atacó a su vez, pero esquivó en el último momento las cuchillas para echarse hacia un lado, deslizando suavemente la hoja del cuchillo bajo la montura de las gafas de Michelle, y con un giro de muñeca las envió lejos. El mensaje estaba claro… _No las necesitas._

Casi al instante los dos volvieron a trabarse en cruenta lucha, intercambiando cuchilladas a corta distancia, intentando cada uno sobrepasar la defensa del otro y asestar el golpe final. Los aceros chocaban entre sí, saltando chispas, y el tintineo llenaba el aire.

Pero, de improviso, Michelle apartó de un seco golpe el brazo del Capitán, y la punta de una de sus cuchillas se apoyó con suma suavidad en el entrecejo del alemán, justo por debajo de la visera de la gorra, sin hacer herida.

El Capitán se limitó a asentir brevemente, con sus ojos fijos en los de la vampira, y envainó el cuchillo parsimoniosamente. Entonces, con un movimiento imposible de seguir con la mirada para todo aquel que fuera humano, saltó hacia atrás y hacia lo alto, aterrizando sobre el tejado de la casa. Desde allí volvió a mirar a Michelle, y se llevó los dedos a la visera de su gorra en mudo saludo antes de desaparecer.

Michelle se quedó mirando el tejado un momento más, con una sonrisa en los labios, y después se dirigió a la puerta tras ir a recoger las gafas, mientras devolvía las cuchillas de sus antebrazos a sus fundas.

El interior era un matadero, atestado de sangre y cenizas. La vampira miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada en el piso bajo, y después empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, donde encontró a Alucard y a los rehenes. Los prisioneros miraban al vampiro con una mezcla de temor, respeto y agradecimiento, y cuando vieron llegar a Michelle, se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Lady Integra?

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló la escalera con el pulgar.

-Ella está esperando fuera, con refuerzos. Decidle que el camino está despejado.

Los hombres no tardaron en hacerle caso y bajaron las escaleras casi a la carrera, dejándoles a solas. Tras una puerta metálica se escuchaban golpes y gruñidos, y Michelle le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿El que ejecutaron?

Alucard asintió, pensativo.

-Parece que los vampiros artificiales no pueden convertir a otros de forma normal…

-¿Forma 'normal'? – ella sonrió, con algo de cansancio - ¿Todo bien aquí?

-Sin novedad… es más, ha sido hasta aburrido. ¿Qué tal ahí fuera¿Dieron la talla? – el vampiro apartó de una distraída patada un casco agujereado, acercándose a ella.

-Para nada… excepto el último, que tenía insignias de capitán. Y tenía agallas, técnica y honor… la verdad es que ha sido un placer. Le gané, y se retiró.

Ella se pasó una mano por los ojos, escuchando como el freak golpeaba la puerta.

-Interesante… ¿rubio, ojos azules, inexpresivo y sin decir ni una palabra?

-Exacto.

-Ya veo. Walter tiene varias cuentas pendientes con ese tipo… que se remontan a 1944 – Alucard llegó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos hasta que logró que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Con suavidad empezó a acariciar los rubios bucles, notando como ella se relajaba entre sus brazos, y tras unos instntes, preguntó, en voz baja. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados, y murmuró.

-Ahora sí.

Alucard la estrechó más fuerte, sin decir nada, y los dos vampiros se quedaron así hasta que notaron que Integra entraba en la casa. Antes incluso de escuchar sus pasos en la escalera se separaron, y Michelle se alborotó el cabello para deshacer el peinado con el que había imitado el de Integra, recuperando la ondulación natural de su pelo.

Integra Hellsing entró en la habitación, con su habitual expresión seria.

-¿Dónde está?

Michelle señaló la puerta tras la cual se escuchaban los ruidos, con desgana, y se acercó hasta allí para poner su mano sobre el cerrojo. Después miró a Integra a los ojos, esperando la orden.

La líder de Hellsing miró a la vampira a los ojos y suspiró hondamente mientras se acercaba y apoyaba una mano en la madera. Por un instante, cerró los ojos y una expresión de intenso dolor cruzó su rostro, una expresión que solo Michelle pudo ver, y movió los labios pronunciando dos palabras, sin sonido, aunque el sentido estaba claro. _Lo siento._

Integra alzó la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos, desenfundando una Beretta.

-Adelante.

Michelle descorrió el cerrojo bruscamente y abrió la puerta, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hasta fijarse en Alucard. El vampiro la miró a su vez, y se sorprendió por el brillo de pena que veía en esos ojos.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, elnecrófago se abalanzó hacia la salida, pero el disparo, seco y claro, le detuvo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, hecho un guiñapo, e Integra se apartó de allí, guardando de nuevo la Beretta.

-Examinad la casa en busca de algo de interés y prendedle fuego. Después regresad al cuartel – sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, la líder de la Organización Hellsing se dirigió a la salida, caminando con cierta rigidez.

Los dos vampiros se dirigieron al piso de abajo sin hablar, y pronto encontraron en un armario algunos dossiers y documentos con nombres y referencias de 'aliados a la causa', la mayor parte de los cuales estarían localizados en Sudamérica.

Michelle empezó a apilar los documentos sobre una mesa para luego llevárselos, ojeando por encima.

-Deberíamos llevarnos todo esto. Lady Integra querrá cazar a estos tipejos… - bufó mientras leía algunos nombres.

-Sin duda. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… Hay apellidos conocidos… mira – Alucard le mostró la lista que él estaba leyendo – Ricardo Menguele… que supongo que será algún descendiente… si hasta hay un Himmler… Curioso, curioso…

-Basura. – Michelle apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alucard mientras leía. El vampiro sonrió.

-Cierto, basura… ¡Anda, mira! A este lo maté hace poco.

-¿Tobalcain Alhambra¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Si lo hubieras visto no preguntarías. Me dijo que le llamaban El Dandy.

Sus mentes entraron en contacto y Michelle vio en el lapso de un segundo todo lo ocurrido en Brasil. Y los dos empezaron a reírse, de una manera bastante cruel por cierto.

-¡Qué ridículo¿Iba vestido así de verdad¿No me engañas?

-¿Yo¿Engañarte yo¡Me ofendes!

Los dos siguieron riendo un buen rato mientras seguían inspeccionando los armarios y apilando documentos para llevarse. Cuando el instante de hilaridad pasó, ella volvió a tomar otra lista, curiosa.

-Estos tíos debían ser imbéciles… Tener toda esta información así desperdigada, para que cualquiera pudiera venir y cogerla… A menos que sea una tomadura de pelo, claro.

-Eso lo tendrán que investigar los Servicios Secretos. Ya no será cosa nuestra – Alucard derribó uno de los armarios, provocando un gran estruendo, luciendo una sonrisa perfectamente pícara.

-¡Pero mira¡Los italianos también! – la vampira agitó el dossier con enfado - ¡Si hay una Mussolini! Es increíble la cantidad de fascistas que hay sueltos por el mundo.

Alucard se acercó por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para leer también la lista de nombres que figuraban bajo el encabezamiento 'Aliados de la causa'.

-Ya, parece mentira, con los tiempos que corren. Están extendidos y bien organizados… será difícil y largo cortar el problema de raíz.

-Oh, pero será TAN divertido… - la vampira se apoyó en él y ronroneó, complacida, mientras se relamía – Los nazis, fascistas y demás fauna son una aberración que no tolero… Me encanta escucharles gimotear aterrorizados, como lo hicieron sus víctimas antes que ellos… - ladeó la cabeza para mirar al vampiro, y sus ojos relucían llenos de sadismo malicioso.

Alucard sonrió cruelmente.

-Vaya con la vampira compasiva… Esta nueva faceta me gusta bastante…

-Soy compasiva con quien lo merece… y terrible con los que no… No hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo de no serlo.

El vampiro estrechó más el cerco de sus brazos y la besó con suavidad, meditando algo que quería preguntarle y que aún no se había decidido a decir… pero finalmente, lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo te Abrazaron?

Ella le miró, apoyando su frente en la de él, obviamente a gusto entre sus brazos, y meditó la pregunta cuidadosamente antes de responder.

-El 14 de Febrero de 1200.

-¡Demonios! Eso son…

-825 años. – Michelle sonrió suavemente, aunque no había alegría ninguna en su sonrisa - ¿Y a ti?

-En 1460… durante una larga y sangrienta guerra… No eran malos tiempos aquellos. Las cosas no eran tan complicadas como ahora – el vampiro adoptó un aire pensativo, mientras su mano acariciaba los rubios cabellos maquinalmente.

-¡Pero si soy más vieja que tú! – ella se quedó mirándolo, pero al final rompió a reír. Pero en el fondo, y los dos lo sabían, no le hacía ninguna gracia ser tan consciente de lo muchísimo que había 'vivido'.

Cuando las amargas carcajadas se desvanecieron, apoyó su frente en su pecho tras girarse entre sus brazos, y susurró, en voz muy queda.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido la impresión de que todo lo que has vivido es un sueño… y que pronto despertarás en tu lecho, humano otra vez¿Qué todo es una pesadilla¿Has sentido la angustia al saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás…?

-Es lo que soñaba durante años, cuando la familia Hellsing me mantenía encadenado en sus sótanos… Me veía a mí mismo, despertando en mi lecho en el castillo de Poienari, pero cuando abría los ojos solo veía esas paredes… Las de la mazmorra – Alucard habló en tono suave, casi susurrando, solo para ella, mientras la acunaba levemente, compartiendo el angustioso conocimiento de la inmortalidad que a ella la atenazaba de pena y soledad… porque él también lo sentía. – Creo que nunca me acostumbraré.

Michelle asintió, y se aferró más a él, susurrando en el mismo tono, consciente del momento de mutua agonía que estaban compartiendo.

-Cada vez que despierto, rezo por estar de nuevo frente a las murallas de Jerusalén, en el campamento del Temple… Ruego por escuchar a mi escudero hirviendo agua, o bruñendo mi escudo, o alimentando al caballo, o parloteando con los otros escuderos… Rezo por escuchar el bullicio de los soldados… Pero lo único que escucho cuando duermo, o cuando me despierto, son los gritos… - su voz se rompió con la última palabra, y todo su cuerpo tembló.

Alucard la abrazó con más fuerza, y decidió seguir indagando otro día… Sentía deseos de desnudar su alma ante esa mujer, y presentía que ella sentía lo mismo… Pero siglos de condena debían explicarse en varios días, y no en una única noche. Simplemente, susurró.

-Supongo que somos dos supervivientes…

Michelle alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y los dos vampiros volvieron a sentir el magnetismo que les atraía.

-Mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, mejor. Prendamos fuego a este sitio.

-Yo me encargo de eso – la vampira se apartó de él y miró a su alrededor – coge los documentos.

Alucard echó mano de la pila de carpetas que habían recogido y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo no puedo controlar las sombras como haces tú, pero tengo mis propios trucos… - alzó ligeramente una mano, y al chasquear los dedos, una leve llama bailó entre ellos.

El vampiro enarcó una ceja, ciertamente admirado.

-Vaya. ¿Otra Senda? Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Y aún no las has visto todas, _m'eudail._

_-_¿Qué significa eso?

Michelle apartó la mirada, azorada, pero aún sonriente, y la llama entre sus dedos creció hasta formar una verdadera bola de fuego que acercó a uno de los armarios de madera.

-Nada, algo en gaélico, no tiene traducción.

Alucard sonrió por la descarada mentira, y archivó mentalmente la palabra para buscarla luego. En la amplia biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing tenía que haber algún diccionario de gaélico… y si no, ya se encargaría de robarlo.

Los dos vampiros abandonaron la casa en llamas tranquilamente, y una vez en la calle, se detuvieron, indecisos. Alucard se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sonriente.

-Ahora utilizaré yo el 'truquito'… pero primero, paseemos un poco.

-Espero que nadie nos vea y se piense que soy Integra…

Se miraron y rompieron a reír imaginando la reacción de la líder de Hellsing si alguien le iba con el cuento de que la habían visto paseando por las calles abrazada a su sirviente vampiro.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, el brazo de Alucard apoyado distraídamente en los hombros de ella tras haber dividido el montón de carpetas entre los dos, en silencio. Michelle rodeó la cintura del vampiro con su brazo libre, perdida en sus pensamientos, meditando sobre el repentino momento de confesiones que les había asaltado en la casa, y sin darse cuenta, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Alucard. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, enderezó el cuello, con un delicado rubor asomando a sus mejillas.

Pero el vampiro se dio cuenta, y antes de pararse a pensarlo, con el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros acarició su cara, empujándola con suavidad para que volviera a recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Aún se sentía… extraño con todo lo que estaba pasando entre Michelle y él, pero ciertamente se sentía mucho más cómodo teniéndola cerca.

-¿En qué piensas, mi dama?

-En que me gustas demasiado – ella no le miró al responder, sino que parecía muy interesada estudiando los árboles que decoraban la avenida por donde estaban caminando.

-Oh, vaya… - por una vez, Alucard no fue capaz de encontrar algo ingenioso, o mordaz, para responder… y ella le miró de reojo, con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Lo siento si te molesta… - aunque su tono quería decir _Ya que no dices nada, es que te molesta._

El vampiro se detuvo bruscamente en mitad de la calle, y la miró por encima de los cristales rojos de sus gafas.

-Tendría que ser un necio para que me molestara, Michelle… - obedeciendo a un irrefrenable impulso, la rodeó con el brazo libre y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Ella se dejó hacer durante un rato, correspondiendo con entusiasmo, pero después le empujó juguetonamente, le arrebató las gafas con todo el descaro del mundo y se las puso con una perfecta expresión de inocencia angelical.

-¿Por qué?

Él sonrió, cada vez más hechizado por la explosiva personalidad de la deliciosa vampira que tenía ante si.

-Pues porque el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Oh, vaya… - Michelle le imitó burlonamente, y después, de repente… echó a correr con una infantil carcajada. Y sus gafas.

-¿Pero qué…? – Alucard se quedó mirándola y finalmente reaccionó. Con otra carcajada, y olvidando toda la seria dignidad de un vampiro que había visto pasar los siglos, echó a correr detrás de ella, jugando a perseguirse como dos críos. - ¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Atrápame si puedes! – ella respondió entre carcajadas, tratando de no perder ninguna de las carpetas mientras corríe y le esquivaba, y él volvió a reírse. Finalmente consiguió arrinconarla contra una pared, y allí volvió a besarla, muy lentamente, notando con placer como ella temblaba entre sus brazos con cada beso y respondía a ellos con la misma pasión.

Cuando se separaron, todavía se quedaron así otro buen rato, riéndose por lo bajo como niños.

-¿Has perdido alguna?

-No¿y tú?

-No, están todas…

Más risitas, y después, Alucard recuperó sus gafas, pero en vez de ponérselas las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Bueno, basta ya… - la atrajo hacia sí con algo de brusquedad, y volvió a besarla de nuevo mientras las sombras les envolvían, volviendo todo oscuridad.

Cuando las sombras se retiraron, se encontraban ante la mansión, y ante los dos mercenarios de guardia en las verjas, que miraban alucinados el espectáculo. Los dos vampiros entraron en el recinto muy dignamente, aunque aún se reían de vez en cuando al mirarse.

En el hall se toparon con Walter, que esperaba ansioso su regreso.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Sin problemas, viejo amigo – Alucard dejó en manos del mayordomo su pila de documentos, y Michelle le imitó, sonriente. El shinigami sonrió mirando a ambos.

-¿Todo bien, entonces?

-Bueno, según Alucard, me encontré con un viejo amigo tuyo, Walter…

Una mirada entre el vampiro y el Sanguinario bastó para que los dos se entendieran, y Walter sonrió.

-El Capitán. Así que sigue en activo. Perfecto… él y yo tenemos muchas cuentas que saldar.

La vampira se encogió de hombros, mientras se quitaba el cinto con el sable envainado.

-¿Podrías devolvérselo a Integra? Y el uniforme… eh…

-Dámelo más tarde, para lavarlo y plancharlo, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo entonces. – Michelle sonrió ampliamente, y Alucard volvió a rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Aunque delante de Integra pretendía guardar las formas, por respeto, la confianza existente entre él y Walter era suficiente como para permitirse ser tan… cariñoso delante de él.

El shinigami sonrió mirandoles y después carraspeó.

-Ejem, bueno… todos se han retirado ya, y creo que yo voy a hacer lo mismo, es muy tarde. Buenas noches a los dos.

-Buenas noches, Sanguinario – Alucard empezó a dirigirse a la escalera que conducía a los sótanos, guiando a Michelle, y ésta miró por encima del hombro al mayordomo.

-Buenas noches, Walter.

_Alrededor de mediodía._

Integra observó con profundo disgusto la montaña de papeleo que tenía, al que sumándole la pila de carpetas que Alucard y Michelle habían traído, creaban un montón de trabajo pendiente algo abrumador. Suspiró con desgana mientras cogía la primera de las carpetas, pero un sonido la distrajo.

Escuchó atentamente, sin saber qué demonios estaba oyendo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. ¡El piano! Alguien estaba tocando el piano, y por el horrible sonido, parecía estar afinándolo.

Con decisión se levantó y salió de su despacho. Sí, definitivamente, era el piano. Atravesó el pasillo, pasando ante la enorme escalera que conducía al piso de abajo, y siguió adelante, hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al pequeño salón donde se encontraba el instrumento.

Por un momento la nostalgia la invadió, y apoyó la mano en el picaporte, sintiéndose otra vez como una niña pequeña, oculta tras la puerta mientras escuchaba como su padre tocaba el piano. Pero decidida a averiguar quién había entrado, abrió.

La tapa del gran piano de cola estaba levantada del todo, y se veía la mitad inferior de un esbelto cuerpo inclinada sobre ella, dejando oculto el resto. Ni siquiera se incorporó para ver quién era, pero Integra la reconoció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Michelle se incorporó levemente, ya se había quitado el uniforme y vestía unos sencillos vaqueros azules y una camiseta roja sin mangas, aunque tenía toda la pinta de haber estado durmiendo hasta hacía poco, a juzgar por el cabello algo despeinado.

-Oh, buenos días, Integra.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Ya, bueno, a veces me despierto durante el día, y tengo que darme una vuelta… dentro de un rato volveré a mi cuarto. Estaba curioseando un poco por aquí, y encontré esta maravilla – los ojos azules relucían de entusiasmo mientras acariciaba casi reverentemente la pulida superficie del piano – Pero está desafinado, así que pensé en hacer algo al respecto…

Integra suspiró, intentando mantener la expresión pétrea y fría con la que se escudaba de todo lo demás, pero algo tenían esos ojos azules que la desarmaba por completo. Se sorprendió sintiendo una instantánea simpatía hacia la vampira, quizá en parte por el sincero amor con el que acariciaba el instrumento.

-Ese piano no se ha tocado desde hace diez años, cuando murió mi padre. Por eso estaba desafinado.

Con oculta sorpresa vio que la alegre sonrisa se entristecía, pero no con lástima ni nada parecido… Sino como si las dos compartieran un dolor parecido.

-Lo lamento. Perdone, no pretendía molestarla, ni tampoco abusar… - lentamente se apartó del piano y bajó la tapa – Además, ya había terminado.

La líder de Hellsing miró el piano, y después de nuevo a Michelle. Tras pensárselo unos instantes, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sabes tocar _Claro de Luna_?

Michelle sonrió.

-¿La pieza 6 de Debussy o la sonata para piano nº 14 de Beethoven?

-Beethoven.

-Sí.

Integra asintió, y se giró para marcharse.

-Bien. Te escucharé tocar desde mi despacho. Y tienes permiso para tocar el piano siempre que lo desees. Es un instrumento demasiado hermoso para que quede en el olvido.

-Gracias, Lady Integra.

La líder de Hellsing hizo un vago gesto con la mano y se fue, dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando estaba por la mitad del pasillo, empezó a escuchar los primeros acordes, y se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. A su padre le gustaba mucho esa pieza, y solía tocarla una y otra vez, durante horas… Con otro suspiro, abrió los ojos y llegó a su despacho. Volvió a sentarse tras su mesa, escuchando la melodía por la puerta abierta, y empezó a leer los informes con resignación.

Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando la melodía se acabó, y por un momento no escuchó nada. Luego, unos pasos por el pasillo y una puerta cerrarse. Y finalmente, alguien descendiendo por las escaleras, regresando al sótano para volver a entregarse al sueño del vampiro.


	6. Interludio

_Coldvitz, Alemania._

Hans Gunsche bajó del dirigible que le había traído desde Inglaterra y caminó a buen paso hacia una de las puertas, sin mirar a nadie. A su paso, los soldados de Millenium se apartaban, temiendo instintivamente a esa sombra muda y mortal que les atravesaba con la helada mirada.

En un lujoso salón en el subsuelo, dos hombres conversaban animadamente. Un hombre rubio, bajo y vestido con un elegante traje blanco que se tensaba en la zona del abultado abdomen, estaba sentado con tranquilidad en un lujoso sillón. A su lado, un hombre alto, flaco y desgarbado, ataviado con una bata de médico manchada de sangre, leía unos informes sobre los últimos experimentos.

Los dos callaron cuando el Capitán entró y cerró tras de si, sin decir una palabra.

El Mayor Max Montana sonrió, encantado.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Capitán… aunque intuyo que la misión ha sido un fracaso.

El hombre lobo no respondió, ni hizo gesto alguno con la cabeza. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente mientras se acercaba, y le tendió un CD.

El Doctor se acercó para cogerla, y después caminó hasta un moderno ordenador donde introdujo el CD. El Mayor cruzó los brazos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué han grabado las cámaras de la casa?

El Capitán señaló mudamente la pantalla, donde el CD empezó a reproducir lo que había ocurrido desde que llegara la limusina y hasta que Hans se largó. El licántropo cogió el mando de manos del Doctor e hizo retroceder la grabación hasta congelarla en un momento determinado.

El Mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me estás insinuando que peleaste con Lady Integra?

Hans negó con la cabeza y adelantó la grabación un poco más. Después, aumentó la imagen. A pantalla completa apareció la cara de Michelle, sin las gafas, y con los colmillos insinuándose bajo la salvaje sonrisa de depredador.

Y el Doctor soltó una exclamación y retrocedió un paso, señalando la imagen temblorosamente.

-¡¡Ella!

Montana asintió pensativamente.

-Ya veo… esa cara me suena. ¿Y bien, Doctor?

El médico tragó saliva, nervioso, y miró a su superior.

-Es una vampira. No sabemos mucho de ella, excepto que es muy, muy Antigua, creo que más que el mismísimo Alucard. Su cara le suena porque la conocimos en 1944, Mayor.

-¿En 1944? ¿Dónde?

-¿Recuerda a Eicca Hansen? _SS-Hauptsturmführer _Eicca Hansen.

Montana empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Esa muchachita estaba infiltrada en las SS como capitán, y se dedicaba a pasarles información a los aliados… Se hacía pasar por hombre. La última noche de su mascarada, destrozó tu laboratorio en Sennelaguer.

-Y por poco no me destroza a mí… Me la tiene jurada. – el Doctor volvió a tragar saliva, inquieto – No tenía ni idea de que ahora trabajara para Hellsing.

-Es algo MUY interesante, ciertamente… creo que podemos incorporar a la señorita a nuestros planes. ¿Sabemos su nombre real?

-Michelle de Cameron, Mayor.

-Bien, bien, bien…

Los dos, Capitán y Doctor, se miraron entre sí y después miraron a su rechoncho superior, que sonreía encantado.

-Señores… en nuestro próximo 'plan magistral', vamos a incluir a la señorita de Cameron… Puede ser un excelente conejo de Indias para nuestras investigaciones.

El Doctor empezó a ver las implicaciones, y sonrió, aún algo nervioso.

-Esa mujer es el mismo demonio, señor.

-Razón de más… Esa deliciosa jovencita es más vieja que el mismo Alucard… Imaginad el poder de su sangre, el poder que podemos extraer de ella. Cuando ejecutemos el plan, Capitán… quiero que la capturéis viva.

El Capitán asintió, secretamente complacido con volver a ver a la descarada vampira, y volver a luchar contra ella. El Mayor se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, mirando la imagen congelada de Michelle en la pantalla, y sonrió.

Desde luego, con esa muchacha en su poder… Millenium podía experimentar un importante adelanto en su búsqueda de la perfección y la vida eterna.


	7. Amanda

La noche volvió a caer sobre Londres, y en los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing, Alucard abrió los ojos. Aún aletargado, giró la cabeza para mirar a Michelle, que yacía a su lado, aún dormida. Con una mano acarició los rubios cabellos despeinados por el sueño, mirándola en silencio mientras esperaba a que despertara, meditando para sí la caótica semana que llevaban.

Se habían conocido, Lady Integra había aceptado sus servicios en Hellsing, habían 'limpiado' un cubil de Millenium, y también habían cazado varios vampiros verdaderos poco importantes, verdadera basura cainita que con sumo placer habían exterminado. Y cada vez se sentía más subyugado por ella. Y, por la luz que brillaba en esos ojos azules cuando le miraban, ella sentía lo mismo.

Mientras acariciaba su cabello, paseó la mirada por la habitación a oscuras. Como todo vampiro decente, veía a la perfección en la oscuridad, como si hubiera luz. La verdad es que Michelle era… caótica. Quizá por eso estuvieran tan a gusto juntos, porque en la habitación que veía ante él observaba su puro reflejo.

La ropa que ambos habían llevado la noche anterior estaba desperdigada por el suelo de cualquier manera, pero sobre la mesa había una docena de libros ordenados por orden alfabético. La maleta de las armas (porque la de la ropa ya estaba vacía y guardada en el fondo del armario), estaba junto a los libros, con una cerradura hermética que sólo podía abrirse mediante un código numérico, pero encima de la maleta había un diario abierto de par en par por una página cuyo encabezamiento anunciaba la fecha en que se había escrito, 1786. El hecho de que la página en cuestión estuviera escrita en un idioma desconocido para él poco importaba.

Aún adormilado, se acurrucó contra ella, a la espera de que esos ojos se abrieran y le miraran, y cerró los suyos. Notó como ella se removía, a punto de despertarse, farfullando algo en otra lengua que no pudo entender, y sintió como se arrimaba más a él, buscando su calidez. La envolvió con sus brazos, sonriendo levemente…Y en ese momento, una musiquilla llenó la habitación. Confuso, levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, sin comprender.

Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que esa melodía tenía que salir de un teléfono móvil, que él personalmente no usaba, pero Michelle sí tenía… Miró a la vampira aún dormida, arropándola entre sus brazos, y con el dedo índice le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, para despertarla.

-Te llaman…

-¿Mmm? – Michelle abrió a medias los párpados. En cuanto escuchó la música, se incorporó torpemente, aún somnolienta, intentando ubicar el sonido, y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa que estaba en el suelo, hasta que del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó el artefacto. Lo abrió y pulsó uno de los botones, poniéndoselo después en el oído, con un bostezo.

-¿Si? – de improviso abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Tú¿Qué estás DÓNDE?

Alucard la miró con sorpresa por el grito, aún echado en la cama e incorporado sobre los codos. Michelle se llevó una mano a los ojos y gruñó mientras escuchaba, y después suspiró.

-Voy a buscarte ahora mismo¡y ni se te ocurra moverte de allí! – colgó, refunfuñando, y después miró a Alucard con algo de cansancio en la mirada – Necesito un coche…

El vampiro se levantó y empezó a vestirse mientras ella hacía lo mismo, acostumbrado ya a esos arranques.

-No creo que haya problemas en llevarnos uno del garaje, pero… ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

-Tengo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto… alguien que se va a llevar una gran bronca. ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a un mago?

-Alguna vez… pero nunca llegué a luchar a muerte con ellos, aunque son rivales decentes. – Alucard recogió a Jackal y Casull, las cargó, las calibró, y finalmente las amartilló y guardó bajo su abrigo.

-Entonces creo que te gustará venir. Dice que la han seguido.

Los dos vampiros salieron al pasillo y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Alucard sonrió ferozmente bajo las rojas gafas de sol.

-Esto no me lo pierdo…

Minutos después, un flamante Jaguar negro salía disparado por las calles londinenses, rumbo al aeropuerto. Michelle conducía como un demonio, saltándose toda norma de tráfico establecida sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, hasta acabar aparcando prácticamente frente a la puerta de la terminal.

Los dos bajaron del coche en silencio y entraron en el edificio, Alucard se dejaba guiar por Michelle, que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, se dirigió hacia una de las paredes a grandes pasos, hasta detenerse y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Y bien?

Una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho o nueve años, de cabello castaño oscuro peinado en tirabuzones y ojos grises, que llevaba un vestido negro bajo un abrigo largo gris y botas, y que estaba sentada sobre una gran maleta roja, alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, muy seria. Sin responder, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y después miró a la furibunda vampira con toda calma. Bajo el brazo, y bien sujeto, tenía un oso de peluche de aspecto viejo y desgastado, con la tela descolorida que en su día tuvo que ser de color marrón.

-Has tardado menos de veinte minutos, lo cual quiere decir que has vuelto a pasarte con la velocidad. ¿Me equivoco?

Michelle gruñó quedamente. Alucard se detuvo junto a ella, mirando con franca curiosidad a la pequeña desde detrás de sus imponentes gafas. Tras un minuto en absoluto silencio, miró a la vampira de reojo.

-¿Quién es?

Michelle suspiró, quitándose las gafas negras de sol que llevaba.

-Se llama Amanda. Vive conmigo, en los Estados Unidos. Digamos que es… mi 'protegida'. Teóricamente, cuando vine a Londres, quedó al cuidado de unos amigos míos… que por cierto se van a llevar una gran bronca. Amanda, éste es Alucard.

Amanda miró al alto vampiro fijamente, sin miedo aparente en sus serios ojos grises. Después, muy dignamente, le tendió su pequeña mano.

-Hola. Amanda Mulligan, encantada de conocerte. – con la otra mano agarró su oso de peluche y se lo mostró con solemnidad – Y este es Rolo.

Alucard esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, mostrando los afilados colmillos, y para su satisfacción, la pequeña no pareció en absoluto impresionada. Con galantería tomó la mano ofrecida mientras se inclinaba, y depositó un caballeroso beso en su dorso.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

En la mente de Michelle destelló un pensamiento que no era suyo, tan sólo dos palabras acompañadas por la risa complacida del vampiro. _Es prometedora._

Los dos vampiros miraron a su alrededor con suspicacia. Con calma, Michelle preguntó.

-¿Los contaste?

Amanda volvió su atención de nuevo a su revista, indiferente.

-Son cinco, y no muy listos.

La vampira asintió, y volvió a sacar el teléfono móvil.

-Bien, hay tiempo… Alucard, vigílala un segundo, por favor, no tardo.

Se apartó unos pasos de los dos mientras marcaba un número y esperaba. Desde donde estaba, Alucard la siguió con la mirada y después bajó la vista para mirar a la niña, observándola largamente como si intentara diseccionar su alma. Tras un rato de muda contemplación, apartó la vista.

-Me recuerdas a mi Ama cuando la conocí… pero ella tenía más edad que tú.

-Entonces, si te gusta, no me extraña que Michelle te atraiga – Amanda alzó los ojos apenas un segundo de las páginas de la revista antes de proseguir – Por lo que me han dicho, ella era, y es, exactamente como yo, tozuda como una mula. ¿Eres su novio?

Alucard no contestó, aunque su cara de circunstancias, y la mirada que le lanzó a la vampira, que hablaba acaloradamente por teléfono, lo decían todo. Amanda volvió a su revista.

-Vaya, interesante. Un caballero que prefiere no dar una contestación directa. No me extraña que a ella le gustes.

De fondo los dos escucharon a Michelle echándole una bronca monumental a alguien, aunque parecía hablar con varias personas por turno, haciendo incluso aspavientos con la mano libre. Finalmente, y con un bufido, cortó la conversación y guardó el móvil mientras regresaba junto a Alucard y Amanda.

La niña seguía ojeando la revista serenamente, sin inmutarse.

-¿Has terminado?

Michelle le dirigió una mirada que hubiera podido fundir el hielo.

-Ahora, señorita, me vas a explicar de manera CONVINCENTE qué demonios haces aquí y por qué te escapaste de casa.

Alucard volvió a sonreir, negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, divertido por la situación. Aún así, no dejaba de estar atento a su alrededor… hacía rato que ambos vampiros se habían percatado de cinco hombres que les observaban desde un rincón.

-No es bueno que las señoritas anden huyendo de sus hogares así como así… Aunque sean tan maduras. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ocho años. Y mi explicación… - Amanda alzó la mirada de la revista de nuevo, con calma, la dobló mientras se levantaba, y la guardó en el bolsillo exterior de su maleta. – Desde que te fuiste han estado acechando por la casa, y una vez hasta intentaron asaltarla… pero Negro les disuadió amablemente.

-¿Negro? – sin comprender, Alucard miró a Michelle, que no había podido evitar una sonrisa.

-Es un perro, un enorme y afectuoso saco de babas, un mastín… es dócil como un cachorrillo con nosotras, pero fiero como un demonio con cualquier extraño. Pertenece a unos amigos que viven enfrente, prometieron echarle un ojo a Amanda… A ver¿qué más?

-Bueno, a pesar de eso, quisieron volver a intentarlo… y dos veces en la misma semana es demasiado para mi tranquilidad, es obvio que a ti te temen, pero a los demás no… Quiero mucho a Mario, a Bianca, a Zulema, a Xien Lin… y a Aristos también, aunque está tan ocupado que no podía cuidarme como es debido; pero a pesar de que les quiero mucho, como digo, no son tan letales como tú – Amanda miró fijamente a la vampira, aún seria y abrazando a Rolo con fuerza, aunque sus ojos grises eran algo más cálidos – Y verdaderamente, solo me siento protegida contigo. Así que decidí ahorrarles disgustos, y me vine a Londres…

-Ya veo – Michelle volvió a gruñir, y después suspiró con reticencia.

-¿No te parece bueno mi plan? – Amanda la miró con fingida inocencia, exagerando el parpadeo de sus pestañas. Michelle gruñó de nuevo.

Alucard escondió otra sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Será mejor que nos la llevemos. Este sitio no es seguro, y aquí no podemos liarnos a tiros… Integra nos despellejaría.

Michelle asintió y se agachó para coger la maleta. En ese momento, Amanda se colgó de su cuello con una carcajada, todo el aire de seriedad desapareció y le dio un largo beso a Michelle en la mejilla, con expresión infantil, más acorde con su edad, mientras Michelle intentaba quitársela de encima, protestando y visiblemente nerviosa.

-¡No hagas eso, que hay gente¡Mierda, que tengo una reputación que mantener!

Amanda se rió más, y la vampira se rindió. Sonriendo, soltó la maleta para rodear a la niña con sus brazos y alzarla a peso para abrazarla con firmeza, dejando a Rolo entre las dos.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso…

Amanda esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Seguro que si lo hace Alucard no te quejas.

El aludido cogió la maleta que Michelle había soltado, y se apresuró a abrir camino. El ala del sombrero ocultaba su expresión, aunque se le notaba una extraña inflexión en la voz al decir:

-Vámonos… Es tarde para que una niña pequeña ande levantada.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, decidieron cambiar de trayectoria y desviarse para salir por una puerta lateral. Los cinco desconocidos les siguieron, visiblemente inquietos y sin sutileza alguna, sin intentar ocultarse. Michelle los observó de reojo, y esbozó una media sonrisa que dejó al descubierto un blanco colmillo muy afilado.

-Creo que va a haber caña.

Amanda suspiró, con fingido aburrimiento.

-Qué poco elegante término. Y pensar que naciste en una familia de la alta nobleza escocesa…

Llegaron a una zona casi vacía, que separaba la terminal de un edificio adyacente, y que tenía una puerta que daba a la calle. La poca gente que allí estaba empezó a salir de improviso, con la mirada ausente, como dirigidos por una mano invisible, mientras los cinco perseguidores cortaban la retirada a los dos vampiros y a la niña.

Con gentileza, Alucard cogió a Amanda por la nuca como se cogería a un gato, y la ocultó tras la columna junto a la que estaban. Un pesado ambiente de incomodidad, casi palpable, impregnaba el aire, y poco después la zona quedaba vacía, exceptuando a los cinco magos, y a sus perseguidos. Con interés, Alucard miró a Michelle, sonriendo.

-Es un hechizo. Curioso.

Amanda se refugió tras la columna con su maleta, aunque atisbando con curiosidad. Michelle se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba y desenvainaba un largo _wakizashi_ (arma de filo parecida a una katana, pero más corta) de una funda camuflada dentro de una de sus botas hasta la rodilla.

-Qué asco de tíos cansinos… No se rinden nunca.

-A ver si después de muertos son tan tenaces… - Alucard sonrió, saboreando la posibilidad de una matanza, mientras desenfundaba sus enormes pistolas.

La vampira soltó una carcajada, complacida también con la perspectiva. Se puso el _wakizashi_ entre los dientes y clavó los dedos de la mano izquierda en la piedra que formaba la columna. Después, más arriba, clavó los dedos de la mano derecha, y así una y otra vez mientras trepaba hacia el techo, casi relamiéndose de anticipación.

El vampiro pudo escuchar la voz de Michelle en su mente, y sonaba divertida. _Adoro matar magos…_

Amanda miró su reloj de pulsera, en absoluto preocupada. Parecía tener una confianza ciega en Michelle.

-A ver si no tardáis mucho, que Rolo y yo tenemos hambre…

-Nosotros también. – el vampiro sonrió con crueldad, mientras los símbolos arcanos de sus guantes empezaban a brillar con una luz rojiza. Las sombras empezaron a arremolinarse, reptando y arrastrándose por el suelo y las paredes, cerrando toda salida o entrada.

Los cinco magos se detuvieron en seco, asustados e inquietos, y cada vez más aterrados vieron que multitud de ojos rojos se abrían en la oscuridad, observándoles con malicia.

Tras uno de los magos, y de entre las sombras, surgió uno de los brazos de Alucard, empuñando a Jackal… El hombre se giró de repente, pero… _¡BANG!_

Los cuatro restantes se giraron rápidamente, dos de ellos sacaron sendas pistolas, pero los otros dos empezaron a recitar por lo bajo una serie de palabras…

Pero allí solo había oscuridad. Confusos, volvieron a mirar a su alrededor, cada vez más inquietos.

En ese momento, en absoluto silencio y con la agilidad de una pantera, Michelle saltó desde el techo sobre los dos magos que tenía más cerca, arrastrándolos al suelo con ella. Uno logró zafarse y rodar hacia un lado mientras la vampira le cortaba el cuello al que aún mantenía preso. El mago que se acababa de librar por los pelos apuntó con su arma a Michelle, pero en ese momento las sombras se agitaron, y Alucard apareció, salido de la nada, o mejor dicho de la oscuridad, interponiéndose entre ellos. Una mirada de esos ojos rojos como la sangre bastó para que el humano retrocediera un paso, aterrorizado. Ésta vez, Alucard disparó a Casull, prácticamente a quemarropa. El mago cayó fulminado.

_Atreverse a apuntarte con su ridícula arma… ¡bah! Miserable despojo._

Michelle sonrió al captar mentalmente el pensamiento de Alucard, mientras veía ociosamente, de brazos cruzados, como otro de los magos intentaba huir y se internaba en la oscuridad. Terrible error.

Alucard volvió a desvanecerse en sombras, y de la oscuridad surgió un alarido. La vampira pudo vislumbrar a medias entre las sombras lo que parecía ser un enorme sabueso, con seis ojos rojos y las fauces ensangrentadas.

Las tinieblas empezaron a disolverse, y Alucard reapareció, caminando tranquilamente. Michelle sonrió mientras limpiaba la hoja del _wakizashi_ y volvía a guardarlo en su funda.

-¿No queda uno más?

Amanda se asomó por el borde de la columna, curiosa, y en ese momento sintió una mano que la agarraba del brazo. Lentamente se giró para ver al último mago, el último de esa pandilla de inútiles que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para lanzar sus hechizos contra los vampiros. Los ojos grises de Amanda se clavaron en los del hombre, y fría y secamente, la chiquilla le espetó.

-Quítame las manos de encima¡cerdo! – con la última palabra, sus pupilas se dilataron levemente y el mago la soltó con brusquedad, empujado por una fuerza invisible tan violenta que le hizo retroceder varios pasos y estar a punto de caer. Michelle se acercó rápidamente para coger la cabeza del mago con ambas manos, y la hizo girar bruscamente hasta que le partió el cuello.

Alucard enfundó sus armas y se limpió las manos, satisfecho por el resultado, y gratamente impresionado.

-Así que tú también eres una maga. Creo entender por qué te persiguen… ¿acaso quieren entrenarte e incorporarte a sus hermandades?

Amanda asintió cansadamente mientras se apoyaba en la maleta. Michelle se arrodilló frente a ella y limpió con un pañuelo tiernamente un delgado hilillo de sangre que caía por una de las fosas nasales de la pequeña.

-Sabes que no debes hacer eso después de haber hecho un vuelo de doce horas.

La chiquilla le sonrió.

-Jo, podías haberme dejado matarlo…

-Preferiría que no mataras a nadie antes de que seas mayor de edad, si no te importa. Y por lo que a mí respecta, preferiría que no mataras a nadie nunca. – Michelle la riñó con suavidad mientras volvía a levantarse. Alucard siguió mirándolas con curiosidad.

-Supongo que eso significa que aún no controlas del todo tus poderes.

Mientras hablaba, miró a su alrededor, y agregó.

-Será mejor limpiar esto antes de que el hechizo se disipe y aparezcan testigos… - extendió las manos y de ellas surgieron sombras reptantes que se dispersaron por el suelo hasta engullir los cadáveres, extendiéndose como una oscura alfombra. Cuando las sombras se retiraron y regresaron a las manos del vampiro, todo signo de lucha había desaparecido.

-No, aún no los controla completamente… Nos enteramos hace un año escaso… En una rabieta hizo estallar toda la vajilla – Michelle volvió a coger a Amanda en brazos, mientras Alucard tomaba de nuevo la maleta.

-Como si no pudieses comprar cincuenta más… - la chiquilla rezongó por lo bajo, aferrando a Rolo con fuerza mientras se dejaba llevar.

El vampiro sonrió, y con un gesto poco habitual en él, y que le dejó bastante sorprendido, alargó la mano libre para revolver los oscuros tirabuzones. Después, los dos vampiros volvieron a dirigirse hacia la salida, aunque Michelle iba un poco preocupada.

-Integra me va a matar por esto.

-Mala hierba nunca muere, y estoy completamente segura de que ya le has hecho la puñeta a alguien en más ocasiones durante ocho siglos. – Amanda bostezó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Michelle.

-Será gracioso ver su cara cuando vea a la nueva invitada… pero me temo que de la reprimenda no nos salva nadie – Alucard rodeó con el brazo libre los hombros de Michelle mientras la atraía hacia si para besar su cabello. Después, cuando llegaron junto al Jaguar, se adelantó para abrir la puerta trasera galantemente, dejando la maleta dentro.

Michelle dejó a la pequeña en el asiento trasero junto a la maleta y después dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el asiento del conductor con un suspiro.

-Me estoy viendo estacada y frita…

Amanda soltó una leve risita desde el asiento de atrás. Alucard no dijo nada mientras se subía al asiento del acompañante, pero su mano rozó la de Michelle cuando los dos se estaban abrochando el cinturón, un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a la chiquilla.

Amanda sonrió mientras también se abrochaba el cinturón, y después se dedicó a sentar a Rolo a su lado para abrocharle también el cinturón de seguridad, con toda solemnidad. Michelle la observaba de reojo por el retrovisor, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa. Cuando vio que la pequeña terminaba y se aferraba al asiento, como si supiera lo que venía a continuación, arrancó.

A una velocidad desmesurada, el imponente vehículo prácticamente volaba por las calles de Londres. Alucard no dio muestras de sentirse inquieto en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que sus dedos estaban hundidos en los lados del asiento. En un tiempo récord, se plantaron ya en la finca de la Organización Hellsing.

Tras dejar el coche en el garaje, los tres bajaron, y Alucard volvió a coger la maleta con educación, mientras Amanda se acercaba para coger la mano de la vampira, suspirando.

-Y yo que pensaba que al estar en otro país ibas a cambiar tu modo de conducir… Pensé que tendrías problemas por conducir por la derecha.

-No es la primera, ni la segunda, ni la quinta vez que vivo en Londres, renacuajo.

En la entrada, un sorprendido Walter les dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, Alucard – acto seguido se inclinó levemente ante Michelle y la niña – Señoritas…

-Walter – Michelle frunció el ceño.

-Perdón, Michelle…ya sabes, la costumbre – el mayordomo sonrió afablemente.

-¿Cómo es que sigues levantado, viejo amigo? – Alucard se quitó las gafas de cristales rojos para guardarlas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Las viejas heridas no me dejan dormir, ya sabes… - finalmente, los ojos del _shinigami_ se centraron en Amanda - ¿Quién es la pequeña dama?

La chiquilla tendió su mano al mayordomo, con toda seriedad y muy dignamente.

-Soy Amanda Mulligan, la protegida de Michelle – con una sonrisita infantil, le mostró el peluche - ¡y este es Rolo! Por causas de fuerza mayor hemos venido a Inglaterra para ponernos bajo la protección de Michelle de nuevo. – agitó de nuevo las pestañas coquetamente, con un ademán impropio de su edad, mientras Michelle la miraba escandalizada al percatarse de que la estaba imitando descaradamente.

Walter estrechó con solemnidad la pequeña mano, secretamente divertido por el desparpajo de la chiquilla.

-Ya veo. Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Amanda, pero me temo que deberemos hablar con Lady Integra para ponerla al corriente. En cuanto se despierte, la informaré… Ahora, si me disculpan…

El mayordomo volvió a sus quehaceres. Michelle suspiró, paladeando mentalmente la bronca que se iba a llevar de parte de la jefa, y después apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chiquilla.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Amanda negó con la cabeza, abrazando a Rolo.

-El jet lag me está matando, y preferiría estar más cansada para después dormir de un tirón todo el día.

-De acuerdo… aún faltan horas para el amanecer. Algo encontraremos para entretenernos. – sonrió mirando a Alucard, y el vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde la instalamos hasta que Integra se entere? Creo recordar que hay habitaciones de invitados en el primer piso…

-Vamos a mirar.

Pero una vez más, el eficiente Walter se les había adelantado. Cuando llegaron al primer piso encontraron al mayordomo saliendo de uno de los cuartos del ala oeste con expresión satisfecha.

-Ah, iba a ir a buscaros… Creo que esta habitación es perfecta para la señorita Amanda.

La chiquilla entró corriendo en el cuarto, con curiosidad, y los tres adultos se asomaron para mirar. Era una habitación bastante grande, y con un enorme ventanal. Amanda dejó con solemnidad a Rolo sobre la cama y después regresó junto a ellos, sonriendo.

-¡Me gusta mucho, Walter¡Muchas gracias! – en un impulso, abrazó la cintura del anciano mayordomo, que tras un momento de sorpresa, sonrió.

-Me alegro de que le guste.

-Walter – Michelle volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Michelle, ahora no te estaba tratando de usted a ti – el _shinigami _le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

-Lo se, pero no la malcríes, porque yo no pienso aguantar que me exija que YO la trate de usted.

Alucard entró para dejar la maleta a un lado de la cama, satisfecho.

-Aquí estarás bien.

Walter carraspeó levemente, mirando a Alucard.

-Alucard, querría hablar contigo… nos han llegado informaciones sobre un vampiro que está actuando cerca de aquí¿podrías ir a encargarte de él? Integra dijo que solo era necesario que fueras tú.

-Sí, por supuesto – el vampiro sonrió con anticipación, y se acercó a Michelle para rodearla con sus brazos - ¿Te importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

-Ve y diviértete. Luego nos vemos.

-Eso no lo dudes – Alucard volvió a sonreír y la besó brevemente antes de irse escaleras abajo con Walter. Amanda les observó irse y después miró a Michelle con suspicacia.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La vampira la miró con falsa inocencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué a qué me refiero¡A todo esto! – señaló con una sonrisa la escalera – Cuando Aristos se entere de que te has echado novio, es probable que le de una embolia por la sorpresa.

-No es mi novio – Michelle refunfuñó, con poca convicción. – Venga, vamos…te enseñaré todo esto.

Amanda volvió a coger su mano y las dos descendieron la escalera para ir a explorar la mansión.

Proximo capitulo.: Pesadillas.


	8. Pesadillas, historia, y remordimientos

_Como siempre, dudas y preguntas a los reviews... y las contesto en los reviews, aviso! por cierto, aprovecho para revelar que esta historia tiene padre además de madre xD Gracias Daran por tu inestimable ayuda, que sin tí esto no sería posible xD y deja un comentario, jodío!_

Faltaba quizás una hora y poco para el amanecer cuando finalmente Alucard regresó al cuartel general de Hellsing. En absoluto cansado, sino más bien exultante, se apareció en el hall para ver a Walter atareadísimo.

-¿Ya has vuelto? Perfecto. Lady Integra ha sido convocada a palacio, la Reina ha requerido su presencia…

Alucard observó con interés al mayordomo, con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya. Entonces deberemos dejar la conversación sobre Amanda hasta por la noche.

-Sí, no es probable que regresemos antes de la tarde. Debemos irnos ahora mismo¿te encargas de dejar al mando a Bernardotte? Está con los muchachos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto. Ve tranquilo.

Walter asintió y se dirigió al garaje donde ya le esperaba Integra, presuroso. Alucard se quitó las gafas de cristales rojizos y las guardó, intentando captar mentalmente a Michelle. Estaba también en el campo de entrenamiento.

Su primera reacción fue ir allí, para divertirse un rato a costa de los mercenarios, pero antes, su mirada reparó en la puerta de la biblioteca. Sin vacilar, se dirigió hacia allí. En la última semana no había tenido tiempo para buscar como es debido, pero ya tenía más o menos localizado el libro que quería.

Tras apenas unos minutos de búsqueda lo encontró, sin preocuparle el polvo que el ajado libro tenía acumulado. _Recopilación de expresiones habituales del día a día en el idioma gaélico escocés_. Aunque el libro tuviera cerca de ciento cincuenta años, tendría que servir.

Se sentó en una de las amplias butacas para buscar detenidamente, y tras otros pocos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba. Y sonrió. _M'eudail_ significaba _mi amor._

Sin perder la sonrisa, devolvió el libro a su lugar y se encaminó a la zona de entrenamiento.

Al llegar, vio a Bernardotte sentado en el suelo con Amanda en sus rodillas, mientras los mercenarios hacían un corrillo alrededor de Michelle y Ceres que parecían estar… ¿peleando? El vampiro aceleró el paso, pero Amanda giró la cara para mirarle, sonriendo.

-Les están mostrando como se mueve un vampiro verdadero.

En ese momento, Ceres se abalanzó sobre Michelle con un corto grito, pero la otra vampira la esquivó con agilidad y sin aparente problema.

-Mira, tú… pelea de gatas – los mercenarios se reían entre dientes, divertidos. Michelle, al escucharlos, frunció el ceño.

-Muy bien, nenazas. Os voy a enseñar lo que DE VERDAD significa ser un verdadero vampiro. – a grandes pasos se acercó a un árbol y rompió una gruesa rama. Mientras regresaba junto a Ceres, fue rompiendo pedazos hasta crear una burda estaca.

-Señoritas, quiero que me escuchéis muy bien. La ÚNICA manera de detener a un vampiro, SIN acabar con él definitivamente, es atravesarle el pecho con una estaca. – apoyó la punta sobre el pecho de Ceres, sin presionar. – Se quedará completamente paralizado, y no podrá moverse hasta que se le retire la estaca. Será vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Uno de los mercenarios alzó un dedo, dubitativo.

-Pero… ¿no se supone que una estaca en el corazón acaba con ellos definitivamente?

-Has visto demasiadas películas, chaval. Haz caso de lo que te digo. Tiene que ser justamente en el centro del pecho, porque si no, os vais a encontrar con un vampiro ciertamente cabreado. ¿Entendido?

Un coro de asentimientos a media voz respondió a su pregunta, y ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, veamos la demostración práctica. – le entregó la estaca a Ceres – Quiero advertiros de antemano que es mejor que el enemigo sea abatido a distancia, con las balas especiales que se os están proporcionando. Espero que no tengáis que llegar al extremo de llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro decente.

La joven vampira estaba mirando alternativamente la estaca y a Michelle.

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto?

-Atácame. Que vean como se mueve un vampiro viejo – Michelle se cruzó de brazos relajadamente, esperando.

Aún dudando, Ceres atacó, con la velocidad que su nueva condición otorgaba, y la afilada estaca trazó un recorrido dirigido directamente al corazón de la vampira más vieja. Pero, de repente, Michelle ya no estaba allí. Sintió una mano que la cogía del brazo y se encontró rodando por el suelo.

Michelle miró fugazmente a Pip y asintió. El capitán mercenario sonrió y alzó la voz.

-¡Atacad, muchachos¡Demostradle lo que valen los Gansos Salvajes!

Todos a una, los mercenarios presentes (los que no estaban de guardia) se lanzaron a por la vampira. Y en pocos minutos, ella se libró de todos ellos, con preciso golpes que les dejaron jadeando en el suelo, sin el mayor daño.

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?

-Joder, qué vergüenza…

-¡Es increíble!

Alucard se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Amanda volvió a alzar la vista hacia él.

-¿Orgulloso, Conde?

El vampiro prefirió no responder. Ceres y los mercenarios se incorporaron entre quejas y maldiciones, mientras Michelle sonreía.

-Bueno, ya habéis visto que para trabajar en esto hay que ser muy bueno… Os felicito. Sois mejores de lo que esperaba.

Ceres refunfuñó por lo bajo, algo avergonzada del bochornoso espectáculo ante su Amo. La otra vampira le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-En especial tú, Ceres. Muy bien. Tienes velocidad, y también agilidad suficiente. Es un gran comienzo – le guiñó un ojo alegremente, y la neonata se sintió algo mejor.

Alucard bajó la vista hacia el capitán Bernardotte.

-Lady Integra y Walter han tenido que salir. Es probable que no regresen hasta bien entrada la tarde. Quedas responsable de la protección de la finca.

Pip se levantó apresuradamente, con Amanda en sus brazos, y el jovial joven sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¡Muchachos!

Los mercenarios dejaron de rezongar y quejarse para mirar a su superior.

-¡Id a relevar a los que están montando guardia y cubrid el perímetro! Quedamos encargados del fuerte hasta que la jefa regrese. ¡Ar!

-¡Roger! – todos los curtidos soldados saludaron militarmente y después salieron corriendo en pos de sus obligaciones. Bernardotte les vio partir con evidente orgullo.

-Son buenos chicos.

-Cierto. – Michelle se rió, aún rodeando los hombros de Ceres con el brazo. Después, un destello malicioso cruzó por sus ojos – Oye, Pip… ¡te la cambio!

Con una risita empujó con suavidad a la sorprendida Ceres en dirección del capitán, que se rió y dejó a la niña en el suelo para sostener a la vampira que llegaba.

-Trato hecho. _Mignonette, _¿te he dicho esta noche lo preciosos que son tus ojos?

Amanda no pudo evitar una carcajada ante el tono meloso que el mercenario había adoptado, y vio como se alejaban él y Ceres, que intentaza librarse de él, escandalizada. Después, la chiquilla tendió los brazos… a Alucard, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Conde, estoy cansada…

Alucard la miró por un momento y después negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que la niña era perspicaz a pesar de su corta edad. Pero de todos modos se inclinó para coger a la pequeña en brazos.

-No te acostumbres.

-Desde luego – Amanda le miró, muy seria. Michelle ocultó una sonrisa y se acercó.

-¿Qué tal la caza?

-Divertida. Pero hubiera preferido que tú también participaras. – el vampiro echó un vistazo al cielo – Va a amanecer dentro de un rato. Deberíamos ir a acostarnos… y a acostar a esta señorita.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, y una vez dentro de ella, empezaron a dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Michelle… ¿puedo dormir contigo? – la chiquilla la miró por encima del hombro de Alucard, con inocencia – No molestaré… por favor, dejadme dormir con vosotros…

Michelle abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pequeña se le adelantó.

-Me portaré bien, pero es que con vosotros estaré más segura… Bájame, Conde, por favor.

Obediente, el vampiro la dejó en el suelo, y desde allí la niña siguió mirando a Michelle, implorante. La vampira suspiró, mientras Alucard ponía cara de circunstancias.

-Bueno, podríamos acostarla en mi habitación… - sonrió con malicia, imaginándose a la niña en su ataúd. – Pero lo mejor es que duermas en el primer piso.

Los ojos grises de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza, enfurruñada.

-No quiero dormir sola… he tenido pesadillas casi todas las noches esta semana…

Michelle la miró largamente y después hincó una rodilla en el suelo para apartar los oscuros tirabuzones de la pequeña carita, con un suspiro.

-Sube a buscar tu pijama.

-¿De verdad puedo? – Amanda la miró, emocionada y aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La vampira asintió.

-Solo por esta noche… mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a media docena de personas. – ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Alucard, con algo parecido a una disculpa en sus ojos. Era obvio que meditaba las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero, finalmente, dijo con toda sencillez – Tiene pesadillas horribles muchas noches. ¿Quieres ayudarme a mantener a raya a sus monstruos?

Alucard miró fijamente a la vampira a los ojos, muy serio, recordando algo… Finalmente, con solemnidad, asintió.

-Por supuesto. No permitiremos que se acerquen.

Michelle le miró en silencio y esbozó una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo el gesto. Después se giró hacia la llorosa chiquilla.

-Sube a coger el pijama… te esperamos aquí.

Amanda asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras sin esperar más, con una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas. La vampira se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció tras la esquina, y después volvió a mirar a Alucard. Él sostuvo su mirada, en silencio, con solemnidad… pero un pensamiento suyo se coló en la mente de Michelle.

_Integra también tenía pesadillas…_

Ella asintió, haciéndose cargo, y empezó a hablar.

-Lleva conmigo dos años. Un vampiro al que yo estaba persiguiendo entró en su casa y asesinó a sus padres. Yo llegué cuando estaba a punto de convertirla en vampiro… aunque ella cree que iba a matarla también, agradecería que no la sacaras de su error…

-¿Intentó convertir a una niña tan pequeña? – Alucard parecía levemente ofendido por la mera idea, y alzó la vista hacia el descansillo del primer piso – Menuda basura… ¿Lograste cazarlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza con violencia, y el vampiro volvió a mirarla, con algo de sorpresa. Los colmillos habían asomado bruscamente entre los rojos labios, y sus ojos habían cambiado de su tono azul claro normal a un violento rojo… Y tan rápido como lo vio, esos rasgos desaparecieron, y volvió a su rostro perfecto de ángel.

-No. No lo cacé. Lleva ocho siglos dándome esquinazo.

-¿Llevas ocho siglos intentando cazarlo¿Por qué ese ensañamiento?

Michelle le dedicó una larga mirada, con ojos de hielo.

-Porque es el hijo de puta que me convirtió en vampiro a mí.

Alucard se quedó mirándola, con oculta sorpresa. Debería haberlo supuesto. Tanta rabia contenida, tanta tristeza escondida tras esos ojos azules, y el dolor que a veces dejaba traslucir su voz tenían que tener un origen… Por alguna razón recordó a Ceres, en el momento en que consintió que él la transformara en vampiro, y sintió un acceso de rabia asesina por el estúpido despojo que no le había dado elección a Michelle.

Con delicadeza, alargó los brazos y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia si, sintiendo como el cuerpo femenino estaba en tensión, y temblando levemente, quizás por algún amargo recuerdo…

No podía saberlo, porque la mente de Michelle ahora estaba cerrada para él.

Una de sus manos se posó en su nuca, bajo los rubios cabellos y apretó con suavidad.

-Le darás muerte, ya lo verás…

Michelle intentó permanecer estoica e indiferente, pero tras unos tensos segundos su coraza se rompió y se refugió entre los brazos del vampiro, ahogando un quedo susurro.

-Aún no lo sabes todo de mí…

Alucard sonrió mientras la estrechaba con firmeza contra su pecho, aún acariciando su nuca.

-Tampoco tú lo sabes todo de mí. Pero tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos… _m'eudail._ – trató de pronunciar la palabra en gaélico sin sentirse idiota, y casi lo logró. Pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Michelle cuando ella alzó la cabeza y le miró, sorprendida, fue recompensa suficiente.

En ese momento, Amanda bajó las escaleras a saltitos, llevando su pijama pulcramente doblado en la mano. Llegó junto a ellos justo cuando los dos vampiros se separaban.

-Ya estoy.

Michelle bajó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-¿Y Rolo¿No lo traes?

Amanda la miró con seriedad, como si acabara de decir la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Rolo nunca tiene pesadillas y no tiene miedo de dormir solo.

La vampira alzó los ojos al techo, cómicamente.

-¿Por qué me siento como una idiota hablando contigo?

La pequeña sonrió angelicalmente mientras le tendía los brazos. Michelle acabó cediendo y la alzó, para después dirigirse los tres hacia los sótanos, sin hablar.

Cuando llegaron junto a la puerta de la habitación de la vampira, ésta dejó a la niña en el suelo.

-Anda, entra a cambiarte.

Amanda asintió, sin decir nada, y entró. Michelle cerró la puerta tras ella y se giró para apoyarse en la pared, mirando a Alucard. El vampiro le devolvió la mirada.

-Michelle.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, en muda pregunta, y él continuó.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando derrotemos a Millenium… te prometo que buscaremos y atraparemos a tu Sire… los dos juntos. No podrá seguir escapando de ti.

La rubia vampira se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, y hasta después de unos segundos no pudo contestar, con voz ahogada.

-¿Harías eso por alguien a quien conoces desde hace una semana? – interiormente, Michelle pensaba _¿Harías eso por mí?_

Sus mentes estaban ya tan profundamente unidas que cada uno era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

Para sus adentros, Alucard pensó _Por ti haría más que eso_.

-Por alguna razón, siento que te conozco desde siempre. – avanzó un paso hacia ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, y besó su frente – Además no me perdería esa cacería por nada del mundo… Algo que te ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo debe ser excepcional.

Ella sonrió, aún algo tímida por su revelación, dado que podía leer la mente del vampiro tan bien como él leía la de ella. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Alucard y le besó, durante un rato que pareció eterno, y cuando finalmente volvieron a mirarse, susurró.

-Gracias. He estado tanto tiempo sola que es un agradable cambio encontrar a alguien como tú…

El vampiro sonrió, nostálgico.

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien afín con este modo de vida… te comprendo perfectamente. – dudó quizá unos segundos, pero finalmente, preguntó. - ¿Quieres contármelo?

Michelle bajó la mirada, pero no se separó de él. Tras un momento de duda, asintió, pero en vez de hablar, lo pensó.

-_Yo tenía 19 años y estaba en un campamento cerca de Jerusalén, con mis hermanos Templarios. Hacía un par de meses que venían ocurriendo muertes extrañas, caballeros que aparecían muertos sin heridas aparentes, salvo dos pequeñas punciones en el cuello. Los rumores se extendieron por el campamento, los siervos creían que eran demonios, pero los caballeros creíamos más bien que era cosa de los sarracenos…_

_Aún así, a mí me extrañaba, ya que no parecía propio de los infieles. En aquel momento, no le di más importancia, bastante preocupada estaba ya con mis problemas para mantener la ficción. _

_Por el campamento rondaba un francés, otro caballero… aunque jamás supe exactamente a qué orden pertenecía, desde luego no era Templario. Creo que se hacía pasar por un Hospitalario, pero no podría asegurarlo. El caso es que durante más o menos dos semanas, estuvo persiguiéndome por todos lados, viendo mis entrenamientos, siguiéndonos cuando salíamos de misión… Intentaba por todos los medios estar siempre presente cuando yo luchaba. Estudiándome._

_Yo le esquivaba todo lo que podía cuando trataba de hablarme, porque me producía mala sensación, hasta que, una noche, mi escudero entró en mi tienda para decirme que Philippe de Montrasse me había desafiado a un duelo. Yo me enfadé mucho, muchísimo, y salí con tanta prisa que olvidé ponerme el mono de cuero con relleno bajo la cota de malla y la túnica. El relleno servía para ocultar la forma de mi pecho y mis caderas, así como para ensanchar mis hombros. Se que Patrick salió corriendo detrás de mi, advirtiéndome, pero estaba tan furiosa que le ignoré._

_En fin, llegué a la linde del bosquecillo donde se disputaban los duelos… y allí estaba él. Esperándome. Silbando esa maldita melodía estridente que me ponía los pelos de punta. Y sonriendo mientras retorcía la punta de su ridículo bigote._

_No voy a extenderme en relatarte los insultos que intercambiamos, así que me limitaré a contar lo esencial para mi historia. Él se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Luchamos. Durante mucho rato, y cada vez que yo lograba herirle, se reía con complacencia. Al poco, me di cuenta de que tan pronto yo le abría una herida, ésta se cerraba. Pero seguía tan enfadada que no le di mayor importancia. _

_Mi única prioridad en ese momento era matarlo._

_Pero él venció. Me desarmó limpiamente, con un movimiento tan rápido que no fui capaz de verlo, y se rió de mí, diciendo que al fin había encontrado a alguien digno de ser su esclavo._

_Tampoco me voy a extender en lo que fue mi Abrazo en sí. Yo estaba herida, e indefensa, y él se aprovechó. Me atravesó el corazón con su espada mientras bebía mi sangre, y después me forzó a beber la suya. El dolor era insoportable._

_Muchas veces me han descrito lo placentero que resulta el Beso de Sangre, el acto en que un vampiro bebe la sangre de su víctima. También me han explicado lo placentero de un Abrazo consentido. Yo jamás he conocido esas cosas. Tampoco me he librado de ese dolor hasta el día de hoy. Y se que lo sentiré por siempre._

_El caso es que no recuerdo nada a partir de que probé su sangre. Y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, se me llenaron de tierra. Aterrorizada, empecé a dar manotazos, pero apenas podía moverme. Poco a poco, y con una fuerza que no era en absoluto normal, pero que en ese momento no razoné, logré ir haciéndome hueco, apartando tierra y piedras, hasta que logré salir a la superficie._

_El muy cabrón me había enterrado viva. Solo que yo ya no estaba viva. Cuando pude salir, jadeando y casi llorando de terror, y con las manos sangrando por haber estado cavando, me di cuenta de que ya no respiraba. Mi corazón tampoco latía. Y las lágrimas que estaba llorando eran de sangre._

Ese fue el momento que Amanda escogió para volver a abrir la puerta, y se encontró a los dos vampiros en silencio, mirándose a los ojos.

-Ya estoy.

Michelle parpadeó y la miró, y Alucard también bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña, aparentemente tranquilo, aún asimilando todo lo que Michelle le había contado hasta el momento.

La vampira se apartó de él con suavidad y rozó el cabello de la chiquilla.

-Id entrando. Yo voy un momento al baño. – sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos se dirigió a la puerta del fondo del pasillo sin mirar atrás. Ninguno vio como su mano derecha subía hasta posarse sobre su pecho izquierdo, sobre su corazón, como si algo le doliera. La puerta se cerró tras ella en el mismo momento en que Alucard y Amanda entraron en la habitación.

El vampiro cerró la puerta y después se acercó a la mesa mientras se quitaba los guantes para dejarlos allí. Después fueron las gafas y el sombrero, y colgó su abrigo del perchero junto a la gabardina de cuero de Michelle.

Amanda se subió a la cama. Estaba realmente adorable vestida con un pijama azul celeste con pequeños dibujos de osos de peluche. Muy seria, se quedó mirando al vampiro en silencio, hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo curiosidad… Amanda¿cómo es vivir con Michelle?

La chiquilla se quedó pensativa un momento y después sonrió, mirando al vampiro.

-Es difícil a veces. Tiene un mal genio terrible… Además, tiene dos caras, tan diferentes entre si como una moneda. Por un lado, es encantadora, muy cariñosa, protectora, fiable, dulce… me cuida como si fuera mi madre o mi hermana mayor, es muy divertida y muy ingeniosa, y sabe una cantidad de cosas increíble. Aristos me dijo que en ochocientos años y pico se ha dedicado sobre todo a estudiar y a entrenar. Pero…

Alucard la miró en silencio, esperando, y Amanda continuó, con un suspiro.

-Pero a veces, cuando cree que estoy dormida, o cuando piensa que nadie la ve… sus ojos se vuelven más tristes, y a veces la he escuchado llorar a solas, o simplemente se queda callada mirando el vacío, recordando cosas, supongo… Pero jamás se queja de nada, nunca la he oído quejarse por nada, y los demás me han dicho que siempre es ella la que anima a todo el mundo aunque sea con amenazas, y nunca, jamás se rinde.

El vampiro sonrió de medio lado, pero aún no dijo nada. La chiquilla siguió mirándolo con inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada… - él se giró, quedando de espaldas a la pequeña – Curiosidad, supongo…

Amanda se arrodilló detrás de él y alargó las manos sin miedo para acariciar el cabello negro del vampiro. Sin una palabra, los mechones crecieron de repente hasta crear una verdadera melena que la niña empezó a desenredar, encantada.

-Es un buen truco… Alucard… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees. Otra cuestión es si yo respondo o no.

-¿Estás enamorado de tu jefa?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que el vampiro incluso se giró para mirar a la pequeña, con genuina sorpresa.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Lo leí en la mente de Michelle… puedo leer la mente de la gente, pero normalmente no lo hago, por educación – Amanda siguió acariciando el largo cabello de Alucard, sin inmutarse por su sorpresa – Y leí en su mente que cree que estás enamorado de tu jefa, la tal Lady Integra… y no lo admitirá aunque la maten, pero siente celos.

Alucard sintió para sus adentros una salvaje alegría al enterarse de que Michelle estaba celosa, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus colmillos. Para ocultarlo, volvió a darle la espalda a la pequeña.

-Mi relación con Integra es bastante complicada… pero no es amor. Walter y yo hemos cuidado de ella desde que tenía trece años hasta ahora, y por ello la aprecio. También ha demostrado ser una líder respetable y una auténtica guerrera, y se ha ganado mi respeto. Pero no la amo… al menos no en el sentido en el que estás pensando.

Amanda sonrió, contenta. Intuía la alegría del vampiro, y se sentía feliz por Michelle. Su protectora llevaba tanto tiempo en soledad…

-Pues espero que se lo digas cuando salga el tema, antes de que decida irse… Tiene un código de honor muy arraigado, y si se convence de que hay algo entre vosotros dos puede desaparecer para no interponerse – la chiquilla suspiró, resignada – A veces es un engorro, parece anclada en la Edad Media en algunas ocasiones…

El vampiro no pudo evitar una carcajada por el tono de resignación de la pequeña, como si la adulta fuera ella y no la ausente vampira. Sin rendirse, Amanda volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y tú qué sientes por ella?

Alucard se inclinó hacia atrás por sorpresa, sentado en el borde de la cama, hasta tumbarse, mirándola con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Eso, señorita, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta… si es que puedes.

Amanda soltó una carcajada y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba, intentando unir su mente a la del vampiro. Pero se encontró con unas defensas muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes para ella, y aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, supo que el vampiro estaba conteniendo la risa.

Los abrió y le dio un manotazo en el hombro, en absoluto enfadada, mientras se reía.

-¡Eso no vale!

En ese momento se escuchó en el pasillo una puerta cerrarse, y unos pasos, mientras una dulce voz cantaba en voz baja. Amanda se calló y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, mientras Alucard también miraba hacia allí.

_Who wants to live forever…?_

_Who wants to live forever…?_

_Forever is our today…_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

El dolor que transmitía esa voz era indescriptible. Alucard sintió de nuevo ese acceso desacostumbrado de ternura, y deseó levantarse, abrir la puerta y estrechar a Michelle entre sus brazos hasta hacer que olvidara su pena. Pero se quedó donde estaba, mirando en silencio la puerta, a la espera de que se abriera.

Michelle abrió la puerta y la cerró después de entrar en la habitación, ahora en silencio. Al verles expectantes, sonrió con suavidad y se acercó hasta la mesa donde reposaban el sombrero, las pistolas y las gafas de Alucard para dejar sus armas sobre ella también.

-¿De qué hablabais?

El vampiro se incorporó, sonriendo, e hizo un vago gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-Oh, nada… Amanda me contaba que echa de menos a su novio.

La aludida agarró la almohada y la emprendió a golpes con Alucard.

-¡Mentiroso¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!

Michelle sonrió, aunque parecía distraída. El vampiro mientras tanto intentaba encajar los golpes de almohada con dignidad, pero no lo consiguió y acabó riendo. Para sus adentros cada vez estaba más y más sorprendido. Si Walter, Ceres, o incluso Lady Integra lo vieran en ese estado, peleándose con una almohada con una niña de ocho años, le perderían el respeto definitivamente.

Finalmente, Michelle pareció despertar y se sentó en la cama junto a Alucard para quitarse las botas.

-Eres demasiado joven para andar con novios, niña…

Amanda dejó la almohada en su sitio y se metió bajo las sábanas, en el lado más cercano a la pared, como decidida a dejarles algo de intimidad a los vampiros.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, tesoro – Michelle se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la chiquilla con suavidad – Dulces sueños.

Al retirarse, con el mismo movimiento apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro durante un momento.

Alucard no dijo nada, y también empezó a quitarse las botas. Tan solo le dirigió una media sonrisa, y su mano rozó la espalda de la rubia vampira sentada a su lado, en una fugaz caricia.

Ella sonrió sin mirarle, y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Amanda ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-Ya está en trance… eso es bueno. Podrá descansar sin pesadillas hasta mañana por la noche.

-¿En qué consisten sus pesadillas¿Tienen que ver con la muerte de sus padres?

Ella asintió y se puso en pie para quitarse la camiseta, y después los pantalones. En ropa interior se acercó al armario para coger un camisón negro corto. El vampiro estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero finalmente desistió, con una sonrisa recordó que para dormir, últimamente ninguno de los dos utilizaba ropa. Obviamente, en esa ocasión no podía ser así. De todos modos también se levantó y empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, mirándola.

Michelle seguía pensativa, ausente mientras ordenaba la habitación. Alucard se decidió y se acercó a ella tras dejar la chaqueta y la camisa sobre la mesa, quedando con los pantalones.

-¿Por qué fuiste al baño¿A quitarte el maquillaje?

-Si… pero también necesitaba estar sola un momento. – desde tan cerca, el vampiro vio que esos ojos azules estaban levemente enrojecidos, a pesar de su sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo, alargó el brazo y le rodeó la cintura con él, acercándola hacia si. Ella se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, casi deseosa, y él tomó su barbilla con la mano libre, acariciando su rostro con suavidad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

No hablaron ni una palabra mientras se miraban, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. La inmensa afinidad que hay entre los dos… la soledad y el vacío que ambos comparten… la innegable atracción que existe entre ellos…

Después de un minuto que pareció un siglo, Alucard se inclinó levemente y la besó con suavidad en los labios, notando con sorpresa que ella estaba temblando. Cuando el beso acabó, Michelle se refugió entre los brazos de Alucard, ocultando su cara contra su pecho.

-Es que la pobre si no, no puede dormir bien, sin ese trance… - tímidamente regresó a la conversación anterior, y suspiró agradecida cuando Alucard la meció suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Tendríamos que aprender nosotros esa técnica… ¿no crees? Para poder descansar sin gritos…

Michelle alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Tú también…?

Él asintió, serio.

-Creo que todos nosotros. Solo que algunos sienten más remordimiento que otros.

Michelle suspiró y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro.

-Yo… lo intenté, pero… creo que me merezco mis pesadillas…

-Lo dudo mucho… - Alucard susurró suavemente mientras la guiaba de vuelta a la cama, se sentó, e hizo sentar a la vampira sobre sus rodillas – Las mías son pesadillas merecidas, al in y al cabo, soy un monstruo… Pero me parece imposible que tú tengas pecados que debas pagar de esa manera.

-¿Por qué te parece imposible?

-Es una impresión que tengo. No creo que hayas matado por capricho como hice yo – pensativamente volvió a rodearla con sus brazos – No creo que nunca haya habido maldad en tus actos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero… eso no alivia mi remordimiento. Cuando aún estaba viva, me ordenaron liderar la masacre de todo un pueblo de infieles… pero allí solo había niños, mujeres y ancianos…

Alucard acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Por obediencia…

-… Y mi primera víctima, de la que me alimenté, fue un niño indefenso… mi propio escudero… - la vampira reprimió un sollozo. Él pudo escuchar, tan bien como si lo hubiera pensado él mismo, un nombre, pensado con un dolor y una culpa indecibles. _Patrick…_

-Por hambre… Michelle, yo ordené empalar a dos monjes solo porque no me gustaron sus respuestas. Y eso es un ejemplo, nada más… Cualquier libro de historia medianamente decente te dirá la clase de monstruo sanguinario que fui. Y que soy.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, tomando la cara del vampiro con ambas manos. No le hizo falta decir nada, su pensamiento lo dijo todo. _No lo eres…_

Pero Alucard siguió. Una vez que había empezado, se dio cuenta de que no podía parar, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, que ella supiera la clase de ser que él era, y necesitaba saber también lo que ella pensaría y sentiría después.

-Son muchos pecados añadidos a mi cuenta, Michelle… Y tras la muerte no mejoré precisamente. Ya ni recuerdo la cantidad de personas que maté o que ordené matar… Y lo que más me asusta…

Se calló, sorprendido. Era cierto. Estaba ADMITIENDO que sentía miedo de si mismo en ocasiones. La sonrisa de Michelle le animó a seguir… supo de repente que ella no le juzgaría.

-Lo que más me asusta es que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, se que lo haría sin sentir el menor reparo…

Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Todos llevamos dentro de nosotros un monstruo, _m'eudail_… Lo que importa es que nos demos cuenta de ello y lo detengamos, tarde o temprano…

Alucard asintió sin decir nada, y por un momento se quedó quieto. Después, casi con brusquedad, la tomó en brazos y la sentó a su lado, apartándose un poco de ella. Michelle se sintió rechazada, por un momento, y un espasmo de dolor sacudió su corazón muerto, haciendo crecer el dolor que siempre anidaba en él, pero se las arregló para disimularlo.

-¿Siempre eres tan comedido con lo que sientes? Quizá deba ser así…

-¿Comedido? – el vampiro la miró, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza – No te aconsejo ser así, mi dama. A veces es duro no compartir lo que sientes con el resto de la gente… No, nunca seas así. Se perdería mucho.

Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con fuerza y largamente. Cuando pudo hablar, Michelle suspiró.

-¿No puedes hacer una excepción conmigo? Me duele que seas así…

-Lo intentaré. Pero creo que mi coraza ya está bastante agujereada desde que te conozco – con galantería tomó una de sus manos y besó los delicados dedos, escuchándola reír.

-Y… ¿qué se perdería, según tú?

El vampiro sonrió con malicia, y tiró de su mano, haciendo que ella cayera entre sus brazos de nuevo.

-Pues… un temperamento increíble – la besó en la mejilla – una conversación divertida – volvió a besarla, pero en el punto en que su mandíbula se unía a su cuello – una compañera amena e interesante… - dejó sus labios apoyados en su cuello.

Michelle suspiró al sentir sus labios ardiendo contra su piel, y le abrazó.

-¿Y qué más?

-Oh, hay más… te lo diría todo, pero nos llevaría todo el día, y… - el vampiro echó un vistazo a la dormida Amanda, sonriendo – y no queremos pervertir a una criatura¿verdad?

Ella se rió y se zafó de sus brazos.

-No, tienes razón… ¡pero mañana me lo dirás!

-Como ordenes – Alucard rió con ella y esperó a que se metiera bajo las sábanas para seguirla, dejando a la vampira entre él y la pequeña. Notó con indescriptible contento como ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, como una niña confiada, y la abrazó con ternura mientras la volvía a besar.

Afuera, el sol ya estaba saliendo, y al poco rato, el sopor invadió a los dos vampiros.


	9. Chapter 9

_Amanda tenía la impresión de estar viviendo en una pesadilla. Sabía que era una pesadilla. Con resignación nacida de la rutina, supo que por más que lo intentara, no iba a despertar antes de revivir todo lo que sucedió._

_Estaba acurrucada bajo la mesa del salón comedor de la casa de sus padres. Abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza, temblando sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caían como ríos por sus mejillas, mientras se mordía los labios para ahogar sus sollozos. _

_Frente a ella, tan cerca que alargando la mano y arrastrándose unos centímetros podría alcanzarla, los ojos de su madre estaban fijos en ella, sin parpadear, opacos… tendida sobre un charco de sangre cada vez más y más grande._

_No se atrevía a hablar, pero de todos modos, intentó que su madre la escuchara, mediante el pensamiento._

_Mamá, por favor, levántate._

_Pero su madre no se levantó. Su cuello estaba retorcido en un ángulo extraño, quebrado, y enormes heridas ensangrentadas cubrían su cuerpo destrozado. Siguió allí tumbada, mirándola. Cerca de su madre, mirando al techo, yacía su padre._

_Papá…_

_Apartó sus ojos llorosos de la caja torácica de su padre, abierta en canal como si fuera un pedazo de costillar en una carnicería. Desde donde estaba podía ver los extremos de las blancas costillas y los restos del esternón, astillados y teñidos de sangre._

_A pesar de que sólo tenía seis años, Amanda ya sabía lo que era la muerte. Su perro había fallecido hacía unos meses, y su mamá le había explicado que ahora Ronny estaba en el cielo. Y a pesar de su corta edad, sabía, en lo más profundo de su alma, que las heridas de sus padres tenían que haberles mandado al cielo también._

_Dios, por favor, ayúdame. Mamá…_

_También desde su refugio bajo la mesa podía ver las piernas del asesino de sus padres._

_Estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones, silbando una melodía de forma estridente. Se tapó los oídos con las pequeñas manos temblorosas, para no escucharlo, intentando no hacer ruido y también cerró los ojos. Tenía la infantil convicción de que si no la escuchaba ni la veía, desaparecería y no podría encontrarla. _

_Pero el sonido seguía, inmutable, taladrándole la cabeza, hasta que con brusquedad se interrumpió, y escuchó su voz desagradable._

_-Sé que estás ahí, _petite…

_El asesino soltó una seca carcajada, más parecida a un ladrido. Amanda siguió en silencio, pero abrió los ojos un poco. Ese hombre no podía ser un hombre. Tenía que ser un demonio de los que le había hablado su madre._

_El demonio se levantó del sillón y empezó a pasearse, tirando descuidadamente al suelo algunos de los pequeños adornos de cristal que con tanto orgullo atesoraba su madre en las estanterías._

_-Me cansan los juegos, pequeña… No tengo tiempo, ni ganas de jugar contigo, pero aún así, lo haré… Puede que finalmente me divierta un poco. Antes de que llegue._

_Con un movimiento que la chiquilla no pudo seguir, de repente se encontraba junto a la mesa, que levantó con una sola mano. Amanda chilló e intentó escapar a gatas, pero la otra mano del demonio se cerró sobre su nuca, levantándola en el aire como si fuera un gato._

_El demonio la hizo girar lentamente hasta que pudo verle la cara, y Amanda vio un rostro desagradable, adornado con un largo bigote de puntas retorcidas, pero lo que más la asustó fueron sus ojos. Los ojos de ese demonio eran totalmente rojos, y desquiciados. Su boca se abrió, y sus dientes se afilaron…_

_Amanda volvió a gritar, aterrorizada, con esos chillidos estridentes que únicamente las criaturas de corta edad saben emitir. Rogó a su madre, a su padre, que se levantaran y la salvaran de ese demonio, pero ninguno se movió._

_Dios, Dios, por favor, envíame un ángel, sálvame, ¡por favor!_

_Era en éste punto en el que Amanda se solía despertar, gritando de terror y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. En esos casos, saltaba de la cama y corría a buscar a Michelle, o se encontraba con que ella ya estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, lista para acogerla entre sus brazos. Pero ésta vez fue distinto. No sentía miedo, ni terror, más que el que le traía el recuerdo. El sueño continuó…_

_Y contra todo pronóstico, ocurrió._

_Lo primero que ocurrió fue que el demonio la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos, mirando hacia la entrada del salón, que comunicaba con la puerta de entrada. Una recia patada había abierto la puerta, y allí, en el umbral, se perfilaba una esbelta silueta, vestida de negro. Era indescriptiblemente bella, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente, furiosos, al demonio, y sus cabellos rubios se agitaban con el viento, formando una aureola brillante._

_Sin apresurarse, cerró la puerta tras de si y avanzó. Entonces Amanda vio la cruz blanca que relucía en la camiseta negra._

_Dios le había enviado un ángel._

_En su imaginación, Amanda hubiera jurado que veía las enormes alas de plumas blancas que parecían llenar ese lado del salón._

_El ángel avanzó un paso más, y con un amplio vistazo recorrió la escena, demorándose unos momentos más en ella. Finalmente, volvió a mirar al demonio, y su voz sonó hiriente y fría como la escarcha._

_-Apártate de ella, maldito. Ya has hecho suficiente._

_El demonio se echó a reír y abrió la boca para responder, pero el ángel le cortó._

_-No quiero escucharte. Tú y yo vamos a saldar cuentas, ahora mismo. – la dulce línea de la suave mandíbula se endureció cuando apretó los dientes, y un destello de ira ensombreció los hermosos ojos azules – No vas a salir de aquí indemne._

_Su atención volvió a centrarse en Amanda, que contuvo el aliento ante la súbita ternura que vio aflorar a aquellos ojos, sumada a cierta melancolía._

_-Es mejor que esto no lo veas. _

_Nunca supo por qué, pero en ese momento se desmayó._

_Y cuando despertó de nuevo, no supo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. El demonio había desaparecido, pero había manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes que antes no estaban allí. Su padre y su madre seguían en el suelo, pero alguien había cubierto piadosamente sus cuerpos con dos manteles cogidos de las mesas._

_Se arrodilló en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en el ángel. Estaba sentada en el sillón que antes había ocupado el asesino, con una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Por su expresión, cualquiera diría que había llorado, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Al ver que estaba despierta, con un gesto le indicó que se acercara y, obediente, lo hizo._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Amanda… Amanda Mulligan… - sin saber por qué, señaló los cuerpos tapados – Y esos son mi mamá y mi papá._

_El ángel sonrió con tristeza._

_-Lo siento, pequeña. Debería haber llegado antes._

_Fueron esas palabras lo que provocaron que Amanda rompiese de nuevo a llorar. Turbada, el ángel la rodeó con sus brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas._

_-Eh, eh… no llores… por favor… _

_Pero no podía parar. Lloró y lloró hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, y se abrazó con fuerza al ángel. Sintió como ella se ponía tensa por un momento, pero casi enseguida su cuerpo se relajó y correspondió a su abrazo, dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda._

_-… Mejor llora todo lo que necesites… suéltalo todo, princesa…_

_Amanda sollozó, y alzó la mirada hacia ella._

_-¿Princesa? Así me llamaba papá…_

_El ángel volvió a sonreír._

_-Bueno, es que lo eres… una pequeña princesa. – sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo – Amanda… ¿tienes tíos, o abuelos… alguien con quien pueda llevarte?_

_Amanda negó con la cabeza._

_-Mis padres eran huérfanos… se conocían desde el orfanato. No tengo más familia que ellos._

_El ángel pareció contrariado._

_-Demonios. Pues cuando venga la policía y vea esto… te llevarán a un orfanato a ti también…_

_-¡No! Por favor… llévame contigo._

_-¿Qué? – el ángel la miró con verdadera sorpresa, y Amanda la miró, suplicante._

_-Por favor, por favor, llévame contigo… quiero quedarme contigo._

_-Pero… pero, pequeña, eso no puede ser… No soy familia tuya, y no sabes nada de mí, mi vida es muy complicada, no puedo cuidar de una niña pequeña._

_-¡No soy pequeña! Tengo seis años, ¡soy mayor!_

_El ángel sonrió de nuevo, como sin poder evitarlo. Su mirada de hielo pareció derretirse y se dulcificó, pensativa._

_-Bueno…demonios, no se por qué hago esto. De acuerdo. Yo me ocuparé de las autoridades y todo lo demás. Te quedarás conmigo._

_Amanda se echó a llorar de nuevo mientras la abrazaba. Alarmada, el ángel la estrechó con delicadeza._

_-¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

_-Gracias…_

_-No tienes por qué dármelas… en cierto modo… - el ángel se calló, sombría. Más tarde Amanda sabría que se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, por no haber detenido antes al demonio. _

_-Mejor llamo a la policía… Les diremos que soy una buena amiga de tu familia. No, no te preocupes. Ya me las arreglaré yo con los detalles. ¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte?_

_Amanda asintió y se fue corriendo. Al poco rato regresó, con un ajado osito de peluche entre los brazos._

_-Se llama Rolo – tendió los brazos hacia el ángel, sujetando el peluche. El ángel miró con extraña solemnidad el oso._

_-Hola, Rolo._

_-Dice que está contento de que me hayas salvado. No se como te llamas… ¿los ángeles tienen nombre?_

_-¿Ángeles? – ella la miró, extrañada, y Amanda suspiró con paciencia. Los mayores a veces eran tan ignorantes…_

_-Si, ángeles. Le pedí a Dios que me enviara ayuda, y apareciste tú… Dios envía ángeles._

_El ángel se echó a reír mientras se levantaba._

_-Me llamo Michelle. – le tendió la mano, y Amanda la tomó, confiada._

_-Michelle…_

_-Dime._

_-No soy una princesa._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Las princesas tienen caballeros. Yo solo tengo a Rolo, y no es un caballero._

_El ángel sonrió y apretó su mano con suavidad._

_-Yo seré tu caballero, princesa Amanda. Ahora y siempre. _

Amanda abrió los ojos de golpe. Aliviada, sonrió. Era un sueño. Pero ésta vez, no había sido pesadilla… Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, y vio con alivio que aún era de día. Estaba echada en la cama, contra la pared, pero abrazada a Michelle, que yacía entre ella y Alucard.

El vampiro acunaba entre sus brazos a Michelle, apretándola contra su pecho, y por extensión también estaba abrazando a Amanda.

Con estupor vio que los ojos rojos del vampiro estaban abiertos y la miraban. Y supo que él lo había visto todo. Sintió su mano, grande y fuerte, acariciarle el cabello como queriendo calmarla, con un gesto que ya le había visto dedicar a Michelle.

-Sigue durmiendo, Amanda. Estás protegida. Michelle cuidará de ti… y yo cuidaré de las dos.

La chiquilla sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, obediente. Sin ver, sintió como el vampiro besaba suavemente la cara de Michelle y también se dormía de nuevo.


	10. Habla Alucard

_Duermes. Dormís las dos, la adulta niña y la niña adulta._

_Las dos habéis sufrido, aunque tu vida ha sido mucho más larga, y la suya más corta. Quizá eso es lo que os ha unido. Pero dejemos que Amanda duerma en paz._

_Michelle…_

_Siento tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, siento tu cabello contra mi mejilla, siento el roce de tu piel blanca y suave contra la mía, y me inquieta pensar lo bien que me siento teniéndote cerca._

_Pero, ¿qué esperabas, Conde? Has estado solo desde hace demasiado tiempo, una eternidad sumido en las tinieblas, y ella es pura luz. _

_Maldigo al perro que te hizo tanto daño, y juro que lo mataré si tengo ocasión, pero a pesar de todo, a regañadientes debo admitir que ha creado una vela en la oscuridad, un ángel que trae paz a mi alma atormentada…_

_Mi vida era un túnel sin tu luz, Michelle._

_Y no podría soportar perderte ahora que te he encontrado._

_Me he encaprichado de muchas mujeres a lo largo de mis siglos, aunque solo a dos llegué a amarlas de verdad. Sin embargo, lo que empiezo a sentir por ti es algo distinto, más puro, más fuerte, más intenso, e inamovible como una montaña._

_No es tu belleza._

_No es tu hermoso cuerpo que tanto deseo, que me hace enloquecer de pasión y hace que anhele poseerte a cada minuto._

_No es la forma en que te mueves, tu forma de caminar que tanto me excita._

_No son tus pequeños gestos, esos que haces inconscientemente, como peinarte con los dedos apartando una y otra vez ese mechón rebelde que cae sobre tu ojo derecho, o cuando te miras las uñas con los puños cerrados, como un hombre, o cuando acaricias tu cuello con los dedos, pensativa. Esos gestos me vuelven loco por ti._

_No, no es algo físico, aunque eres con diferencia la mujer más bella que he visto jamás._

_Eres tú._

_Tu dulzura, tu pasión, tu sarcasmo, tu forma de ser, siempre con una palabra amable a punto para todos, para levantar el ánimo, una broma, un chiste… Tu eficiencia a la hora de luchar, tu completa falta de piedad para con tus enemigos, y tu extrema misericordia para con el resto._

_Siento que me traes esperanza, renuevas mis fuerzas, siento que me devuelves la vida._

_Cada vez que me besas, siento que mi corazón late de nuevo, desbocado._

_Cada vez que rozo tu piel siento que vuelvo a respirar, porque se me corta el aliento._

_Por ti, siento que aún estoy vivo, Michelle._

_No se cuanto tiempo me queda aún por delante, amada mía, pero lo que sí se es que, sea el tiempo que sea, quiero pasarlo a tu lado. Para siempre._

_Dios mío, eres tan bella que duele mirarte._

_Quiero que ya anochezca._

_Quiero ver tus ojos azules como el cielo abrirse y mirarme._

_Quiero verte sonreír, con esa sonrisa dulce y cálida que me regalas._

_Quiero sentir tu abrazo, tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu piel…_

_Necesito el consuelo que me dan tus besos._

_Mi compañera, mi igual, mi amada, mi luz en las tinieblas._

_Mi dulce Templario, mi dama de pálida piel, mi ángel de la noche._

_Mi Condesa._

_Amor mío._


	11. Confesiones, declaraciones, y amor

_Atención, atención... _

_Como siempre, hay más información y respuestas a vuestras preguntas en los reviews xD Advierto, que al final del capítulo hay sexo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No es muy explícito, pero tiene una razón de ser... el sexo salvaje vendrá en posteriores capítulos xD Avisados quedais, si sois sensibles a estas cosas, no acabéis el capítulo, declino responsabilidades._

Amanda abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Finalmente, había conseguido dormir bien, e intuía que algo tenía que ver la compañía. Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó sobre un codo.

Estaba abrazada a la cintura de Michelle, y hasta ahora había tenido su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la vampira. Un brazo suyo le rodeaba los pequeños hombros, y con el movimiento de la chiquilla, resbaló suavemente, inerte, hasta quedar inmóvil sobre las sábanas.

A su vez, Michelle yacía en brazos de Alucard, que estaba acostado de lado acogiéndola contra su pecho. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por debajo de la nuca de Michelle, atrayéndola hacia si y rozando su mejilla, y el otro estaba apoyado sobre su cintura, pero rodeando también la cintura de Amanda.

_Michelle cuidará de ti… y yo cuidaré de las dos._

Amanda sonrió al recordar las palabras del vampiro. Con la sonrisa aún en los labios contempló dormir a esas criaturas sobrenaturales, casi mágicas, que en el sueño parecían tan vulnerables e inocentes como niños, y tan frágiles e inexpresivos como muñecos de porcelana.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que yacía sobre la mesita de noche, y comprobó que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Dicho y hecho, Alucard empezó a moverse, desperezándose pero sin soltar a Michelle, mientras sus movimientos perdían progresivamente rigidez a medida que su cuerpo muerto abandonaba el Letargo.

La pequeña volvió a sonreír cuando vio que el vampiro, aún adormilado, besaba suavemente la mejilla de Michelle y después la acariciaba con los dedos. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando los ojos rojos de Alucard se fijaron en ella.

-Buenas noches, Conde.

-¿Siempre eres tan perspicaz¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es fácil con darle la vuelta a las letras de tu nombre…

-¿Michelle lo sabe también?

-Por supuesto. No creerás que es idiota.

-No se me ocurriría pensar algo así. – él sonrió, aún adormilado, y se incorporó a medias. Amanda se sentó también, mientras Michelle seguía dormía. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que sus puños se cerraban y apretaban con fuerza la sábana.

-No parece tan mala cuando duerme¿verdad?

Alucard se levantó y cogió la camisa para ponérsela.

-No, nadie parece malo cuando duerme… Amanda, prepárate, que tenemos que ir a hablar con Lady Integra cuanto antes.

De los párpados cerrados de Michelle empezó a brotar sangre.

Amanda pasó por encima de ella, sin mirarla, emocionada con la idea de la previsible bronca que les iba a caer de la líder de Hellsing.

-Espero que no se enfade mucho… si le explico que es culpa mía, quizá…

Jamás terminó la frase. Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por un tremendo alarido, y Michelle se incorporó de un salto en la cama hasta quedar sentada, con los ojos fijos en la pared de enfrente y lágrimas sangrientas recorriendo sus mejillas, con expresión de puro terror. No parecía ver nada, sino que parecía seguir dormida, o atrapada en una pesadilla.

Amanda del susto prácticamente se cayó de la cama, y desde allí la miró horrorizada. Michelle volvió a gritar algo en gaélico, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temblando.

Alucard miró a la vampira con ojos desorbitados, antes de reaccionar y abrazarla con fuerza contra si, sosteniéndola con delicadeza para evitar movimientos bruscos, hablando con suavidad.

-Calma… Michelle, calma, tranquila¿qué te ocurre?

Ella no contestó, sino que forcejeó con él, cada vez más débilmente hasta quedarse quieta en sus brazos, muy quieta, hablando a borbotones en otro idioma desconocido para él. Alucard solo pudo entender un nombre, Patrick, y un destello de reconocimiento le iluminó. _Patrick… ¿su escudero?_

De improviso, ella susurró, en latín, algo que él tradujo inmediatamente como _Perdóname…_

Alucard la apretó más firmemente, sin importar que su camisa estuviera quedando manchada de sangre, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, intentando calmarla, mientras le seguía hablando.

-Despierta, Michelle… es una pesadilla…

Amanda reaccionó por fin y se levantó del suelo, subiéndose a la cama de nuevo.

-Otra vez…

-¿Le pasa a menudo?

La chiquilla asintió, entristecida.

-Continuamente. A menudo la escucho gritar durante el día, y es cuando despierta y tiene miedo de volver a dormirse, para no tener esas pesadillas otra vez… Aunque nunca me ha dicho qué es lo que ve, y no entiendo lo que dice cuando está así…

Alucard se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Su mente estaba en estrecho contacto con la de Michelle, y podía sentir un dolor inmenso, vergüenza, asco, terror… un sinnúmero de emociones entremezcladas que le mareaban, pero aún así, siguió acariciándola, a la espera de que se calmara.

Amanda se acercó más y acarició el brazo de la vampira, susurrando.

-Michelle, despierta, por favor.

Poco a poco, los ojos azules enfocaron la mirada y Michelle apartó sus manos de su boca, mirando fijamente la pared. Seguía sin parecer muy consciente de donde estaba, de lo que decía… o incluso del año que era. Se miró las manos y susurró, quedamente.

-Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo…

El vampiro la cortó antes de que siguiera, con firmeza.

-No eres un monstruo, vuelve en ti de una vez, vamos…

Amanda le miró, sorprendida por el autocontrol que se percibía en la voz de Alucard, y la firmeza de su mano al acariciar los rubios cabellos. Sin embargo, cuando él la miró, vio inquietud en sus ojos rojos. Ella misma se sentía muy asustada, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Michelle así.

Michelle bajó la mirada y suspiró, aún mirándose las manos, con una expresión tan dolida que partía el corazón.

-Lo siento…

Alucard la abrazó con más fuerza aún, aliviado. Amanda decidió que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para bajarse de la cama, coger su ropa, e irse al baño del fondo del pasillo a vestirse. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la niña, Alucard susurró en el oído de Michelle.

-Vaya susto me has dado… - acarició con suavidad su mejilla, pensando para sí lo irónico de la situación. Él, preocupándose por el dolor de otra Condenada. Para partirse de risa.

Michelle no respondió, pero se abrazó a él con fuerza, como buscando su consuelo. Él se animó a decir, con el momentáneo pensamiento de que siempre le estaba inquiriendo algo.

-Quizá quieras contármelo…

Ella suspiró. Por un momento, Alucard creyó que no iba a responder, pero finalmente ella empezó a hablar.

-Sueño una y otra vez con mi primera víctima. Yo le… le maté cuando logré salir de la tierra en la que me había enterrado mi Sire…

Alucard entendió, y preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Patrick?

Ella asintió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sólo era un niño… estaba inquieto por mí, debido a mi desaparición, los templarios cambiaron de lugar el campamento, pero él se quedó, y estuvo todo el día buscándome…

-¿Y cuando te encontró…? – él la animó a seguir, intuía que Michelle tenía que decirlo, desahogarse.

Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Yo estaba poseída… estaba enloquecida de miedo y de hambre, estaba aterrorizada, no entendía nada… Y tenía TANTA Sed… que cuando él me vio y corrió hacia mí, le ataqué… - las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo – una parte de mí sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y gritaba horrorizada, pero otra parte de mí estaba asquerosamente encantada con ello… Le abrí la garganta, bebí de él y le desangré por completo… Y él sólo me preguntó que por qué, antes de morir…

Alucard la abrazó más fuerte cuando ella rompió a llorar, conmovido a su pesar. Muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había conocido a nadie, humano o vampiro, que lamentara tanto haber matado, y que le hiciera prácticamente morir cada día por los remordimientos.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Michelle… Cuando nos convertimos en vampiros, es nuestra Bestia interior la que nos controla en nuestros primeros momentos… No eras tú, no fuiste tú quién le mató… No fue tu culpa.

Ella sollozó quedamente. Su máscara de firmeza, auto confianza, ese muro que la hacía parecer invencible, se había caído a pedazos, y ahora se mostraba como una joven vulnerable, frágil, necesitada de cariño. Alucard se encontró deseando ser él el que le brindara ese cariño, y la abrazó con delicadeza, acunándola suavemente entre sus brazos, contra su pecho.

-Michelle, es un hecho del pasado… No tiene sentido que ocho siglos y pico después sigas auto castigándote por ello, no tenías ninguna opción de haberlo evitado, no eras tú misma… Donde quiera que Patrick esté, estoy convencido de que te habrá perdonado hace mucho, porque lo sabrá. Deja de torturarte, por favor…

Ella se quedó quieta entre sus brazos, y lentamente asintió. Cuando alzó la cara, sus ojos tenían algo más de vida, e intentó sonreír.

-Gracias, Alucard… Perdona el numerito… desde luego, conocer a alguien, y que monte este circo…

Él sonrió algo burlonamente.

-Tendrías que haber visto el escándalo que montó Ceres en su segunda noche aquí, y por razones más nimias… además… - su voz descendió una octava, hasta convertirse en un susurro, mientras la miraba a los ojos – puedes acudir a mi siempre que quieras, Michelle. Me sentiré honrado de que confíes en mí.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, y se limpió la sangre de las mejillas.

-Lo mismo digo…

Alucard apoyó su frente en la de ella, y se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios. Michelle le devolvió el beso con dulzura, y después suspiró.

-Mejor nos vamos… cuanto antes veamos a Integra, mejor…

-Vamos pues, mi bella dama.

Los dos ya estaban vestidos cuando Amanda regresó, tras haberles dejado un tiempo prudencial. Su alivio fue evidente cuando vio que Michelle sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Lista, renacuajo?

-No lo voy a estar más de lo que ya lo estoy, así que vamos.

Walter debía haber avisado a Lady Integra, porque la líder de Hellsing no demostró mayor sorpresa que el enarcamiento de una ceja al verles aparecer. Les dedicó una mirada más bien severa al ver a la niña.

-¿Qué¿Otra inquilina?

Michelle se llevó la mano a la nuca, buscando como empezar, con cara de circunstancias, pero Amanda se adelantó. Con paso firme se acercó a la mesa de despacho y miró directamente a Sir Hellsing.

-Buenas noches, Lady Integra. Mi nombre es Amanda Mulligan. Lamento las molestias que he causado y que pueda causar en un futuro, pero mi supervivencia depende de que esté cerca de Michelle. Y como seguro comprenderá, estar en peligro no es algo que me agrade demasiado, señora.

Integra enarcó aún más las cejas, sorprendida, y estudió a la chiquilla con renovado interés.

-Personalmente estar cerca de un vampiro no me parece lo más adecuado para sobrevivir, precisamente… ¿No tiene ninguna otra persona que cuide de usted, señorita?

Amanda siguió sosteniendo su mirada, muy digna.

-Agradecería que no ofendiera a mi protectora, señora Hellsing. Mis padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro, el cual estuvo a punto de matarme a mí también, pero Michelle me salvó. Dado que mis padres eran huérfanos, no tengo más familia en el mundo. Durante dos años me ha cuidado, y me ha protegido como si fuera mi madre o mi hermana mayor, así que, por favor, no la trate muy mal por mi culpa…

Integra se echó hacia atrás en su sillón. Su expresión era dura, casi pétrea, pero en sus ojos parecía aletear la sombra de una sonrisa, casi nostálgica. Walter, tras ella, sonreía abiertamente, recordando a otra niña pequeña poniendo en jaque a toda una mesa de caballeros de la Reina con sus discursos educados y contundentes.

Finalmente, la líder de Hellsing miró a Michelle a los ojos, y tras unos segundos estudiando a la vampira con renovado respeto, preguntó.

-¿Se compromete entonces a garantizar la seguridad de la señorita, y responsabilizarse de su comportamiento?

Michelle sonrió cálidamente.

-Sí, señora.

-Bien. Ahora, todos fuera. Quiero hablar con Michelle a solas.

Walter se acercó a Amanda.

-Ven, voy a presentarte a Ceres, y a los mercenarios…

Los dos siguieron a Alucard, que ya se dirigía a la puerta. Una vez que abandonaron el despacho, Lady Integra abrió la caja de puros, tuteándola por primera vez.

-Sírvete. Y siéntate.

Michelle obedeció ambas órdenes, y las dos encendieron sendos puros. Integra miró fijamente a su interlocutora.

-¿Y bien?

Michelle enarcó una ceja mientras hacía un anillo con el humo.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Es cierto lo que ha contado la chiquilla?

-En su mayor parte, sí. El vampiro que la atacó no iba a matarla. Iba a convertirla en vampiro, para obligarla a luchar conmigo.

Lady Hellsing se cruzó de brazos, interesada.

-¿Y eso por qué¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque le conozco bien. Sabe que yo jamás mataré a un niño si no es estrictamente necesario, y a lo mejor, ni siquiera si lo es.

Integra la estudió atentamente, digiriendo lo que acababa de decirle, antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. A su pesar, y a regañadientes, su respeto por Michelle estaba creciendo varios enteros.

-¿De qué le conoces?

Michelle apartó la mirada y exhaló el humo lentamente por la nariz antes de contestar.

-Él fue el que me hizo vampiro a mí.

-Entonces¿es tu Amo?

Sin poder evitarlo, Integra se echó hacia atrás con algo de alarma. Los ojos de Michelle se encendieron en un furioso tono violeta, casi llameante, fijos en ella. Tan rápido como lo vio, pasó, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Su voz sonó tranquila, como siempre, pero el puro estaba fuertemente apretado entre los dientes.

-No es mi Amo. Él me convirtió en vampiro, pero jamás le llamé Amo, y jamás lo haré. Una cosa es que Ceres consintiera en convertirse en vampiro, y que Alucard sea su Maestro, por lo que ella le llame Amo, o Sire. Yo NO consentí, y me hizo vampiro por la fuerza, y el único título que yo le puedo dar es el de hijo de puta.

-Entiendo. – Integra se sorprendió al sentir una corriente de simpatía hacia ella. Otra que había acabado siendo algo que no deseaba ser – Entonces, debo suponer, que aunque no desearas ser vampiro, te dedicas a cazarlos por venganza. ¿No es así?

-En parte – Michelle sonrió dulcemente, aunque su sonrisa resultó tan peligrosa como la de una pantera. – Si le soy sincera, señora… antes, solo buscaba a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de acabar conmigo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, mis prioridades han cambiado.

Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un largo minuto en silencio. Finalmente, Integra asintió y sonrió secamente, aunque con algo de simpatía.

-Eso es todo, Michelle. Puedes retirarte.

La vampira se levantó elegantemente del sillón, y se inclinó levemente ante la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Lady Integra.

-Buenas noches, Michelle.

Hacía ya rato que llovía. Alucard estaba apoyado en la pared, cerca de uno de los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca del segundo piso, junto a Walter. Los dos juntos, en silencio, observaban el agua caer del cielo negro y lleno de nubes.

-Alucard¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante, Sanguinario.

-¿Quién sangró ayer en el cuarto de baño del sótano?

El vampiro dejó de apoyarse en la pared, y miró con sorpresa mal disimulada al mayordomo.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando fui esta mañana a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, había restos de sangre en el desagüe del lavabo.

-Yo no entré en el baño, ni tampoco… un momento. – Alucard se quitó las gafas de cristales rojos, turbado. – Michelle sí entró antes de acostarnos, al alba. ¿Estás seguro de que era sangre?

-Alucard, creo que tengo experiencia en saber qué es sangre y qué no lo es. Era evidente que lo habían limpiado, pero quedaba lo suficiente.

-Pues no lo entiendo… ella no tenía ninguna herida ni…

Alucard se calló cuando el recuerdo de los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Michelle acudió a su memoria. ¿Habría estado llorando? Pero no parecía triste cuando regresó, sino…dolorida.

-Cuando averigüe lo que pasó, te lo diré, viejo amigo.

-De acuerdo – Walter volvió a mirar por la ventana – Demonios, como llueve… me dan hasta pena los muchachos de Bernardotte. Montar guardia con este clima es infame…

-No creo que vayan a encoger…

Los dos rieron entre dientes. Por extraño que pareciera, eran buenos amigos desde hacía más de 50 años, y ni la diferencia de edad ni de condición les había importado a la hora de buscarse mutuamente para confesarse, o simplemente desahogarse.

-Por cierto, Alucard… ¿dónde está Michelle?

El vampiro miró de reojo al aparentemente inocente _shinigami_.

-Ser un viejo cotilla no te queda bien, Walter. No es muy inglés.

-Oh, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es una jovencita preciosa, y encantadora. Y a ti se te ve enamorado como un cachorrillo.

Walter se echó a reír por la mirada ofendida del vampiro, que miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les hubiera escuchado.

-Si no fuera porque lo has dicho tú, viejo, ahora mismo estarías en el suelo sin cabeza. ¡Haz el favor de no hablar tan alto!

-Ya, claro. Tienes una reputación que mantener. Tienes que seguir siendo el mismo bastardo sin escrúpulos, a ver si vamos a pensar que todavía tienes algo que se pueda llamar alma… Te recuerdo que te conozco, Alucard, y mejor de lo que crees. ¿O lo has olvidado?

Los dos se miraron, y finalmente Alucard sonrió, susurrando, con una extraña mezcla de afecto y ternura en la voz.

-No podría.

-Se que te afectan las cosas más de lo que quieras admitir.

-Walter, déjalo ya.

-Pero admítelo, hombre. Que te he visto llorar.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho¡Cállate ya, viejo!

-¡No me da la gana, murciélago sarnoso!

Ambos, vampiro y humano, se echaron a reír de nuevo, perdidos en sus recuerdos, en la II Guerra Mundial… Tras un rato en cordial silencio, Alucard se apartó de la pared.

-Voy a buscar a Michelle. Quiero hablar con ella.

-Ah¿vas a dejar las cosas claras de una vez?

El vampiro le señaló con un dedo, intentando parecer amenazador. Para cualquiera que no le conociera, tendría un aspecto aterrador, pero Walter le conocía demasiado bien.

-Ojito con andar burlándote de mí, vejete. Que conozco tus puntos débiles.

-Y yo los tuyos. Como por ejemplo, ella.

-Ah, no… en eso te equivocas – Alucard sonrió ampliamente – ella es mi punto fuerte.

Y se desvaneció en las sombras. Walter sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana. Era extraño, pero no sentía celos, ni nada parecido, por compartir a Alucard con nadie. Es más, a él también le gustaba Michelle, quizá demasiado… Y estaba encantado con que Alucard hubiera hallado a alguien afín a él. Suspiró. Los años empezaban a pesarle. Si fuera más joven, aún podría volver a salir de caza con Alucard… Estaba convencido de que los tres harían un equipo formidable. Eso le recordó la idea que había tenido y que le había comentado a Alucard hacía días… Sus dedos casi ardían ante la expectativa de crear armas nuevas, esta vez para Michelle.

Su rastro le llevó al tejado. Cuando las sombras se fueron, y él se quedó completamente empapado por la lluvia, la vio. Estaba sentada en el borde, balanceando las piernas como una niña, mirando el cielo. No parecía importarle que su ropa estuviera completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ni que la lluvia le cayera directamente en la cara.

Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si realmente hay alguien allá arriba…

-Yo no lo creo… - ella susurró suavemente, sin sorprenderse. Era evidente que había sabido que estaba allí desde antes de que él apareciera – Nuestra misma existencia es prueba de que no existe nadie allá arriba.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Lentamente, ella se acercó más a él y enlazó su brazo con el de Alucard.

-Anoche empezaste a explicarme lo que se perdería si no exteriorizara mis sentimientos… y ahora no está Amanda…

Alucard la miró de medio lado y sonrió. Se olvidó completamente de lo que Walter le había dicho sobre la sangre en el baño, y se lanzó con entusiasmo por el nuevo tema de conversación. Tenía intención de averiguar si ella también sentía algo o solo era algo físico lo que les unía.

-Bueno, para eso necesito tiempo y un sitio más cómodo… Pero podemos empezar aquí… - con la agilidad de un gato se arrodilló en el tejado, a su lado, y la miró – Si ahogas tus sentimientos y te conviertes en una fría máquina de matar, el mundo perderá a una de las personas más hermosas que lo han habitado… Porque te aseguro que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Tú me estás demostrando que sí la hay… - ella ladeó la cara para mirarle y le sonrió con dulzura. Él sintió que en ese preciso momento, si ella le sonreía, sería capaz de abrir la tierra de un puñetazo. – A menos que todo esto sea para ti un juego, y no sientas nada…

El corazón de Alucard repicó como una campana. Prácticamente ella estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por él, y tenía miedo de que él no lo sintiera. Por un momento, el Rey No Muerto se sintió estúpido, y con ganas de salir corriendo y ahorrarse problemas. Pero sabía que ya no podría vivir sin ella.

-Aún siento, puedes verlo cada vez que me miras a los ojos, se que puedes verlo… Pero no creas que es fácil que mis sentimientos traspasen el caparazón que me he creado con los siglos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su rostro se acercó más al de ella.

-¿Y cómo es que lo han traspasado…? – Michelle le miró a los ojos con cierta ingenuidad, que le hizo sonreír.

-Parece que unos ojos azules lo han perforado hasta estar haciéndolo pedazos con su luz…

Por sorpresa, ella también se arrodilló en el tejado, mirándole, quedando ambos frente a frente.

-Hay varios ojos azules en esta casa que no son los míos…

Alucard casi soltó una carcajada de puro nerviosismo al ver que ella también estaba nerviosa. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si se sentía tan ridícula como él, pero algo le dijo que no sería muy buena idea hacerlo. Demonios, él nunca había sido bueno para estas cosas. Recordó la conversación con Amanda y sonrió, inclinándose más hacia ella a medida que hablaba.

-Ceres es mi Chiquilla, y no siento nada por ella en ese sentido… e Integra es mi protegida, mi Ama, y la mortal a la que más respeto, aparte de Walter… - con suavidad le apartó el cabello de la oreja para susurrarle al oído - Pero mi amor, y la que se ha adueñado de mi alma, eres tú, Michelle. Solo tú.

Se apartó unos centímetros, para calibrar su reacción. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirándole como si no se creyera lo que le había dicho. Diablos, si no se lo creía ni él.

Cuando empezaba a temer que ella hubiera sufrido un shock, por fin habló, temblorosa.

-Pero… me conoces desde hace apenas una semana… - a pesar de sus palabras, él era capaz de ver la alegría y la esperanza haciendo brillar sus ojos. A sus ojos estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-Los días o los años es irrelevante para nosotros, Michelle. Se reconocer los síntomas, sobre todo cuando los siento por quintuplicado, o más fuerte aún. No es algo sólo físico… aunque he de admitir que me muero por hacerte el amor ahora mismo…

Michelle se sonrojó violentamente, aunque parecía encantada con toda la situación. Alucard sonrió, con renovada confianza.

-Cuando dos almas afines se encuentran, su destino es quedar unidas. Y yo no quiero separarme de ti, Michelle. Si te marcharas, a pesar de las restricciones, o de mis lazos con Hellsing, te seguiría a donde fuese. Incluido el Infierno.

Michelle sintió que su corazón iba a partirse, pero ésta vez no de dolor, sino de pura felicidad. Aún no había asimilado que Alucard también estaba enamorado de ella, y saber eso la llenaba de contento.

-Alucard…

-Espera. Hay algo que quería decirte desde hacía días… Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie me llama Vlad… y me gustaría oír como suena en tus labios.

Michelle le miró a los ojos, conmovida por la inesperada vulnerabilidad que era capaz de ver en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, y sonrió.

-No me has preguntado si yo siento lo mismo… Vlad.

Él sonrió, reconociendo el tono de broma, y le siguió el juego. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras se levantaba, obligándola a incorporarse a su vez, hasta quedar los dos de pie en el tejado, abrazados y empapados, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

-Mmmm… pero tus ojos lo dicen todo. No obstante¿qué sientes, amada mía¿Me he precipitado al revelarte mis sentimientos? - no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo aún, pero adoraba como sonaba su verdadero nombre en esos labios rojos y sensuales. Sin poder reprimirse la besó justo cuando ella abría la boca para contestar, y la envolvió aún más con las sombras de las que era dueño.

Cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció, se encontraban en el cuarto de baño del sótano. Michelle miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, pero después sonrió y le miró de nuevo.

-Estaba a punto de decir… - comenzó, con cierto retintín – que sí, Vlad… Creo que me enamoré de ti en el instante en que te puse los ojos encima.

En cierto modo, casi parecía tímida. Esa dualidad le volvía loco de pasión, tan pronto era una experta cazadora, dura e indomable, como una chiquilla dulce y cariñosa.

Se preguntó qué demonios sería lo que ella había visto en él.

-No eres tan malo como quieres parecer, Vlad.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su respuesta, y comprendió que debía haber pensado en voz alta. La miró en silencio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada y la dejaba caer al suelo. Ella siguió hablando, desanudándole la corbata.

-Es cierto, eres duro, y frío, y muy malvado de puertas para afuera… Pero en esta semana me has demostrado como eres en realidad, Vlad, y lo que en un principio fue atracción a primera vista, se ha convertido en algo mucho más fuerte… Al menos, para mí.

Sus ojos azules se prendieron de los de él, interrogantes, mientras la corbata caía al suelo.

Alucard sonrió, y alargó sus propias manos para empezar a desabotonar la camisa negra ajustada que ella llevaba, mientras Michelle hacía lo mismo con la suya blanca. Hasta ahora, siempre que se habían acostado lo hacían llenos de pasión animal, hambrientos de deseo, quizá porque ninguno se había decidido a hablar claro hasta esta noche.

-Michelle…

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, pero no se detuvo.

-¿Sí?

Él terminó de desabotonar su camisa, y la empujó sobre sus hombros para quitársela. La prenda cayó al suelo, y al poco, la siguió la camisa del vampiro.

-¿Te imaginas la cara de Integra si se entera?

Ella le miró con sorpresa, pero después empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ahora cada uno estaba ocupado desabrochando los pantalones del otro.

-Sería como para sacarle una fotografía…

Alucard la rodeó con sus brazos cuando terminó de desabrocharle los pantalones, y la besó apasionadamente. La deseaba, anhelaba poseerla, hacerla suya, pero no quería que fuese solo sexo. Quería hacerle el amor, como no lo hubiera hecho con mujer alguna más que ella. Michelle debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando, ya que alargó una mano y abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua fuera calentándose.

Los dos siguieron desnudándose, entre besos y caricias, tocándose como si fuera la primera vez. Cada prenda de ropa que caía, cada beso, cada roce, parecía algo nuevo, mágico, desconocido, como si ahora que sabían lo que cada uno sentía, las cosas fueran diferentes.

Michelle miró al vampiro, SU vampiro, desnudo ante ella, que la miraba con la misma admiración deseosa que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Los dos volvieron a besarse, y Alucard le rodeó las caderas con sus brazos para levantarla levemente y llevarla a la ducha.

Las sombras cubrieron el cuarto de baño, atrancando la puerta, y cerrando la mampara tras ellos. Michelle se apoyó contra la pared lánguidamente, recorriendo con sus manos el ancho pecho del vampiro, que se encontraba muy ocupado besando cada centímetro de su cuello, bajando hasta su hombro derecho.

Los labios de Alucard rozaron el inicio de la cicatriz, y ella se tensó, apretándose contra él. El vampiro casi gimió al sentir sus pechos apretados contra el suyo, y sus manos subieron desde su cintura para apoderarse de ellos, acariciándolos y apretándolos con pasión, aunque con mimo.

De repente sintió las manos de Michelle recorriendo su espalda, y sus labios en su cuello, esos ardientes labios rojos que le traían de cabeza y que ahora recorrían el ángulo de su garganta con tal suavidad que sentía que se le estaban erizando el cabello.

Se apretó más contra ella, bajo el cálido chorro del agua caliente, y buscó sus labios. Ansiosa, ella no dudó en besarle, mientras una de sus manos vagaba por las caderas masculinas hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Alucard le mordió el labio inferior, sin clavar los colmillos, y la imitó, una de sus manos se internó entre las piernas femeninas, explorando con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo su tacto húmedo y caliente.

Michelle cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir la atrevida exploración, y sus dedos se tornaron más osados, acariciando el miembro del vampiro con lentitud embriagadora, hasta que él apartó su mano y la volvió a besar, apasionadamente, mientras cogía sus caderas de nuevo.

Ella rodeó el cuello de Alucard con sus brazos y se abrazó a él cuando la levantó hasta acomodarla en su cintura, apoyándola contra la pared. Michelle abrazó las caderas del vampiro con sus largas piernas, esperando a que él la acomodara a su gusto, y le besó con ternura en la frente. Alucard no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y la volvió a besar, igualando su ternura con más ternura, fundiéndose los dos en un beso largo, apasionado y dulce, como si fuera el primero y el último que se dieran.

El vampiro separó sus labios de los de Michelle para poder mirarla a los ojos, y se internó entre sus piernas con lentitud, muy lentamente, deseaba ver el placer reflejado en ese hermoso rostro, en la cara de ángel de su amada vampira, y no se vio defraudado. Michelle cerró los ojos y gimió al sentirle entrar en ella, y sus dedos se clavaron levemente en la espalda de Alucard cuando éste halló en su camino cierta resistencia, que cedió rápidamente.

Alucard no se sorprendió, ya que cada vez que habían hecho el amor, había ocurrido lo mismo… Ella había muerto virgen, y sería virgen todas las noches, por toda la eternidad, para siempre.

Se amaron lentamente, alargando el momento todo lo que pudieron, besándose y acariciándose, mirándose a los ojos entre beso y beso. Cuando sintieron que estaban llegando al final, se besaron apasionadamente, apretándose con más fuerza como si no quisieran separarse nunca. El éxtasis final les llegó sin gritos ni grandes aspavientos, solo con mucho amor…

Alucard suspiró, aún sosteniéndola en brazos, y hundió su rostro contra su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba.

-Creo que ya está bien de ducha… ¿no crees?

-Sí… creo que podemos ir a presentar nuestros respetos a tu cama.

Ella soltó una risita, y él acabó riendo con ella.

Sus carcajadas, felices y esperanzadas, resonaron con fuerza en el cuarto de baño.


	12. Ángeles Caídos

Ceres Victoria, agente de la Organización Hellsing, también conocida como la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes, bajo el mando de Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, tenía la impresión de que esa noche no debería haberse levantado del ataúd.

Ya era suficientemente malo que hiciera un mal tiempo típico de Londres, llovía a mares, y hacía calor, mucho calor. A fin de cuentas, ¡estaban a principios de Junio!

Para rizar el rizo, esa noche había habido una alerta de presencia de tropas de Millenium. Lady Integra había enviado a Alucard a hacerse cargo de ella, alegando que no hacía falta que los tres vampiros con los que ahora contaba fueran a masacrar nazis, que con uno bastaba. Como si supiera que iba a haber un segundo aviso…

Y bien, lo hubo. Y como aún consideraban que no se podía enviar sola a Ceres Victoria… la habían puesto bajo las órdenes de Michelle. Eso era lo peor de todo.

Con algo de rencor, y sentada en el suelo desde donde estaba, parapetada tras un sofá y vigilando la puerta junto a su fiel Halkonnen, miró de reojo a la rubia vampira, que estaba sentada ante un ordenador, grabando información. Había cadáveres acribillados a tiros por todas partes, y un olor a sangre en el aire que le daban ganas de vomitar. Por puro orgullo, para demostrarle a esa vampira que era capaz de aguantar lo que fuera, hacía de tripas corazón para que no se notara su asco.

En realidad, Michelle no le desagradaba. Era una persona ciertamente divertida, capaz de contar los chistes más obscenos y divertidos que Ceres lograba recordar haberle escuchado contar a alguien, y también era capaz de mantener una conversación cortés y educada.

El problema estaba en que parecía tan asquerosamente segura de si misma… Daba la impresión de no perder jamás la calma, siempre sabía que hacer en cada situación, y eso era algo que la joven mujer policía envidiaba y admiraba a partes iguales.

Del mismo modo en que admiraba a Lady Integra.

Con un suspiro, empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido…

_Con nerviosismo había entrado en el despacho de Sir Hellsing. Había estado pocas veces allí, y cada vez que entraba sentía como su nuca y su espalda se llenaba de sudor frío. El hecho de que la jefa suprema la mandara llamar no podía ser bueno, y Walter no le había aclarado nada cuando había ido a buscarla al campo de tiro, donde estaba entreteniéndose charlando con Amanda, manteniendo por una vez una conversación normal en esa casa de locos. La verdad es que esa niña le caía bastante bien, a pesar de ser muy extraña._

_-Ah, ya estás aquí, oficial._

_Ceres se cuadró, esperando órdenes. Vagamente advirtió que en uno de los sillones ante la mesa de despacho de Lady Hellsing había alguien sentado. Walter avanzó hasta colocarse en su posición habitual, cerca de Integra._

_-A sus órdenes, señora._

_-Como ya sabes, hemos tenido una alerta antes, y Alucard salió a hacerse cargo. Bien, hemos tenido una segunda alerta, y él aún no ha regresado de la primera._

_La antigua policía asintió. Preveía lo que se avecinaba._

_-Tú te harás cargo. O mejor dicho, vosotras os haréis cargo._

_Maldito instinto, había acertado. Del sillón enfrente de la mesa se levantó Michelle, fumando uno de los puros de Integra. A Ceres aún le sorprendía que Integra permitiera que esa descarada se le acercara tanto. _

_Es más, algunas veces las había visto charlando como si tal cosa, y ya sabía, como todos en la casa, que Lady Hellsing le había permitido tocar el viejo piano de su padre cuando quisiera, cuando jamás había permitido en diez años que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima._

_Pero bueno, no era asunto suyo._

_¡Demonios! Michelle le sonreía, y le estaba hablando, y no se había enterado. Debía de haberse dado cuenta, porque lo repitió._

_-Digo que será un placer trabajar contigo, Ceres._

_Algo que sí le agradecía a Michelle era que la llamara por su nombre. Nada de 'Oficial', 'señorita Victoria', 'mignonette' o el aún peor 'soldado', 'chica policía' o 'mujer policía'. Tenía la impresión de que desde que trabajaba allí estaba perdiendo su identidad._

_-Lo mismo digo, señorita._

_-Por favor, Ceres, llámame Michelle. Eso de señorita me hace sentir escalofríos._

_A duras penas reprimió una sonrisa por el tono festivo con el que hablaba siempre ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Michelle llevaba un uniforme de Hellsing, similar al suyo, pero de color negro. La otra vampira volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta._

_-Oh, ¿te gusta? Me hacía gracia ponerme uno… además, a donde tenemos que ir es preciso que parezcamos… ejem… algo oficial, ya sabes. De lo de enseñar placa y eso…_

_Ceres la miró sin comprender, pero en ese momento Integra decidió seguir hablando._

_-Es cierto. La alerta procede de un edificio de cinco plantas, en un barrio de las afueras. Hay civiles implicados. Debéis ir allí, evacuarlos, y después limpiar el edificio a conciencia. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-No, señora. – Ceres suspiró para sus adentros. Esperaba que la misión no se convirtiera en una carnicería. _

_-De acuerdo. Que Dios y la Reina os acompañen. Amén._

_Las dos vampiras abandonaron el despacho y se dirigieron a la salida, en silencio. No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al garaje, donde Clive, uno de los mercenarios de Bernardotte, les esperaba para llevarlas._

_-Buenas noches, chicas – el jovial mercenario las saludó alegremente, y les abrió la puerta del coche – Me han encargado que os lleve. Cuando acabéis el encargo, iremos a buscaros en camión._

_-Me parece bien – Michelle se acomodó en el asiento trasero, sin perder la sonrisa, y miró por la ventanilla mientras Ceres se acomodaba a su lado. - ¿Qué música llevas ahí, Clive?_

_-Puedo ponerte lo que quieras, nena – el joven le sonrió, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor tras acomodarse en el asiento del conductor._

_Michelle pensó durante unos instantes y después esbozó una dulce sonrisa._

_-Lo que tú quieras. _

_Por la mirada de adoración que Clive tenía, Ceres supo que Michelle podía pedir lo que quisiera, que él se mataría por conseguírselo. Lo grave era que ese 'hechizo' pesaba sobre todos los mercenarios, capitán Bernardotte incluido (aunque el muy maldito seguía persiguiéndola a ella). También Walter parecía haber caído en el embrujo de Michelle. Y Alucard._

_Suspiró quedamente, pensando con tristeza en la admiración que veía en su Amo cuando miraba a Michelle. Ella nunca podría ser así. No creía que su Amo se fijara en ella, sobre todo ahora que Michelle había irrumpido en Hellsing con la fuerza de una catástrofe natural. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía por su Amo, le fascinaba, le intrigaba, pero…_

_-'No confundas fascinación con amor, Ceres.'_

_La antigua policía prácticamente saltó en su asiento, y miró a Michelle con furia antes de darse cuenta de que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Clive seguía conduciendo, y la música de U2 llenaba el coche. La voz de la otra vampira había sonado directamente en su cabeza, y ella le contestó de la misma manera._

_-'¡No hagas eso! ¡No leas mis pensamientos!'_

_-'No lo hago, Ceres. Me los estás metiendo en la cabeza a martillazos. Deberías aprender a levantar barreras mentales, para que esto no pase.'_

_La aludida se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada._

_-'Lo siento.'_

_-'No tienes por qué sentirlo. Se por lo que estás pasando. Afortunadamente, mi fascinación por el cabrón que me convirtió en esto me duró menos de una noche, nada más. Tú tienes suerte de tener a Alucard como maestro.'_

_-'¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no consentiste?' – la joven vampira miró a su compañera con curiosidad, pero el hielo que había en esos ojos la disuadió de preguntar más._

_-'No. Me convirtieron a la fuerza. Ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión.'_

_Ceres asintió y ambas siguieron en silencio mientras Clive conducía y cantaba a voz en grito imitando a Bono. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar, donde había un coche de la policía londinense aparcado frente al edificio. Dos agentes se acercaron a ellas mientras bajaban del coche._

_-¿Son ustedes los agentes de Hellsing?_

_Ceres permitió que Michelle llevara la voz cantante, y se dedicó a sacar el Halkonnen del maletero._

_-Así es. ¿Cuál es la situación, agentes?_

_-Hemos encontrado un enorme charco de sangre a cierta distancia, y siguiendo las gotas, hemos llegado a este edificio… - el policía que hablaba, un hombre de mediana edad con pinta de cansado, suspiró – No es la primera vez que me he encontrado con algo así, y nuestros jefes nos obligan a informar a su Organización, aparte de a ellos, cuando algo así ocurre._

_Michelle sonrió mientras miraba el edificio._

_-Cinco pisos. De acuerdo… Ceres, vamos a entrar. _

_-Un momento – el otro policía, un joven casi recién salido de la academia, interrumpió - ¿y los civiles?_

_-Yo no traje ninguno, ¿y usted? – Michelle sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo encendió con un mechero que el solícito Clive le tendió. – Gracias, Clive. Veamos… por lo que tengo entendido, únicamente hay dos viviendas habitadas, que son los dos números que hay en el primer piso… ¿es correcto?_

_El primer policía volvió a hablar._

_-Es correcto. Esta es nuestra zona, y la conocemos bien… En el de la derecha vive un matrimonio con hijos pequeños, y en el de la izquierda una pareja de ancianos. _

_-Entiendo. Tenemos que evacuarlos antes de subir, Ceres._

_La antigua policía asintió, estudiando el edificio, con algo de inquietud._

_-¿Y como lo hacemos sin que los objetivos se den cuenta?_

_-A estas alturas ya saben que estamos aquí. Así que es estúpido pretender lo contrario – a grandes pasos Michelle se acercó a la pared del edificio, junto al portal - ¿Esos ancianos padecen del corazón?_

_El agente rió._

_-¿Hawkins? Para nada… y su señora menos todavía._

_-Perfecto – sin inmutarse, examinó los números de los pisos. – De acuerdo, vamos allá. Clive, vuelve al cuartel, estaremos en contacto por teléfono. Ceres, vigila hasta que vuelvan los agentes con los civiles._

_-De acuerdo – Ceres hincó una rodilla en el suelo, con el Halkonnen preparado, mientras escuchaba como el coche se alejaba. Michelle y los dos agentes entraron en el portal y se perdieron por las escaleras. _

_En ese momento, dos figuras saltaron desde la ventana del quinto piso, aterrizando en el suelo sin sufrir el menor daño, y sin siquiera reparar en Ceres, salieron corriendo calle abajo. Estupefacta, la joven vampira se puso en pie._

_-¡Michelle!_

_De dentro del edificio se escucharon maldiciones, y pronto la aludida salió corriendo._

_-¡Lo se! Joder. ¡Era un maldito señuelo!_

_-¡Se largan!_

_-¡Y una mierda se largan! Vamos, Ceres. ¡Mueve el culo! – sin esperar a ver si la seguía Michelle echó a correr calle abajo. Los policías salieron en ese instante, alarmados._

_-Los civiles están bien, pero hay un olor horrible a sangre que procede de los pisos superiores._

_-¡Llamen de nuevo a la Organización y díganles lo que ha pasado! Enviarán un equipo de limpieza. ¡Díganles también que perseguimos a los objetivos en dirección sur!_

_Ceres salió corriendo también en persecución de Michelle, con el Halkonnen incómodamente botando a su espalda._

_-¡Acelera, joder!_

_-¡Ya voy, esto pesa mucho!_

_-¡Demonios, Ceres, que eres una vampira! No debería pesarte tanto, ¡deja de pensar en estándares humanos!_

_Mierda, Michelle ni siquiera estaba jadeando. Si parecía incluso que podría correr la maratón sin despeinarse. _

_Corrieron y corrieron detrás de esos dos, hasta que finalmente los vieron entrar en una pequeña casa semi derruida, en un barrio semi derruido y totalmente abandonado. Las casas y los edificios tenían las ventanas tapiadas con maderos, y todo parecía pendiente de demolición. _

_Ambas se detuvieron junto a un edificio, observando la casa._

_-¿Esperamos refuerzos?_

_Michelle la miró como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-¿Para qué quieres refuerzos? Tú y yo nos bastamos y sobramos para esto…_

_-Bueno, pero… - Ceres volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba._

_-Ah, ya veo… Aún piensas como policía. – sonrió – No te preocupes. Si prefieres quedarte aquí…_

_-De eso nada. Vamos. – Ceres empezó a caminar hacia la casa, y Michelle la siguió. _

_La casa parecía engañosamente abandonada, pero podía sentir como había varios seres dentro que estaban esperando. Aguardando. Acechando. Ansiaban su sangre. Quizá percibiendo su nerviosismo, la mano de Michelle le rozó el brazo fugazmente._

_-Calma. Tú eres superior a ellos. _

_Asintió, sin sentirse menos nerviosa por ello. No tenía muy claro que demonios entendía Michelle por 'ser superior'._

_Derribaron la puerta de una patada, y casi enseguida se vieron envueltas en una verdadera nube de disparos. Ceres se arrojó hacia un lado, disparando el letal Halkonnen, y Michelle se arrojó hacia el otro, disparando con sus dos Browning americanas de la II Guerra Mundial. Ahora veían perfectamente a qué se enfrentaban, los hombres ante ellas vestían uniformes alemanes, con simbología nazi, y la luz roja en sus ojos les revelaba que eran vampiros artificiales._

_-¡A la cabeza, Ceres!_

_-¡A la orden! – empezó a disparar metódicamente, cambiando el Halkonnen por un rifle de precisión, y los soldados empezaron a caer abatidos. También Michelle cambió sus pistolas por una semi ametralladora automática._

_Finalmente, y con tanta brusquedad que las dos se miraron entre si, sorprendidas, todo acabó. Pequeños montones de cenizas yacían en el suelo entre casquillos de municiones, jirones de ropa y sangre. Mucha sangre. Ceres sintió el familiar mareo mezclado con la excitación del combate, y el ansia de la Sed. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Michelle no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo. Estaba anotando su posición en el GPS y enviando la información vía satélite al cuartel, para que después vinieran a recogerlas._

_-Sigamos adelante. Por la pinta, diría que hay dos pisos por encima de éste. _

_Y habían seguido, limpiando los dos pisos de soldados de Millenium y freaks que habían cazado. Finalmente, habían regresado a la planta baja para inspeccionar, y habían encontrado el ordenador._

-Ceres.

La antigua policía salió de su ensoñación y miró a Michelle, que seguía de espaldas a ella. Entonces, y antes de que se explicara, lo sintió. Más presencias.

-Lo noto.

-Bien. Vas progresando. Parece que se nos pasó por alto el sótano.

-¿Has acabado?

-Estoy grabando lo último. ¿Crees que podrás contenerlos?

Ceres sonrió, y un destello rojo sustituyó el azul oscuro de sus ojos.

-Di más bien si ellos podrán impedírmelo.

-Así me gusta, nena – Michelle siguió a lo suyo.

Los ruidos iban en aumento, y las voces en alemán también, gritándose unos a otros. Finalmente, empezaron a disparar a través de las puertas dobles del salón, que las dos vampiras habían atrancado previamente. Ceres se ocultó tras el sofá y empezó a devolver el fuego.

Tras un instante de vacilación, Millenium empezó a utilizar armamento más pesado, y las puertas empezaron a quedar destrozadas. Las paredes, los muebles, todo empezó a quedar acribillado a tiros. Una seca maldición le indicó que el ordenador había quedado también hecho trizas, y pronto Michelle se reunió con ella tras el sofá, que milagrosamente había resistido.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Conseguiste algo?

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo miremos en el cuartel. – la vampira asomó levemente la cabeza por encima del borde del sofá – Han abierto un boquete bastante grande en la puerta. Qué desperdicio. Es una casa verdaderamente bonita.

-A mí me parece horrible.

Michelle se echó a reír y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá. Ceres siguió vigilando. Parecía que los soldados se estaban reagrupando.

-Son muchos, Michelle.

-Lo se.

-No se si podremos con todos.

-Lo se.

-Y falta poco para que amanezca, y estaremos atrapadas aquí… con ellos…

-También lo se. Ceres, yo te cubro. Intenta llegar a la salida, y lárgate de aquí a toda prisa.

La joven vampira miró con incredulidad a su interlocutora.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto. No tiene sentido que las dos acabemos aquí nuestra existencia… Así que aprovecha, y lárgate mientras puedas – con toda calma, Michelle sacó dos nuevos cargadores de la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda, parte del equipo del uniforme.

Ceres sintió de repente como toda su reserva desaparecía. Si Michelle era capaz de querer sacrificarse para asegurarse de que ella lograba salir de allí… No, ni hablar.

Endureció la mandíbula y apartó la mirada, decidida a dejar de ser la asustadiza, la novata, a la que todos protegían por ser la más frágil. No iba a dejar sola a Michelle ante esto.

Mentalmente, se hizo la imagen de que una puerta se cerraba bruscamente, dejando bajo llave todos sus temores y su asco a lo que ahora era.

-De eso nada. No pienso dejarte aquí, sola. Ni hablar. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra aquí, lo afrontaremos juntas.

Durante un tenso minuto no escuchó nada, e incluso la mente de Michelle permaneció cerrada para ella. Después, sintió más que vio que Michelle se sentía complacida por su

respuesta, y en cierto modo, aliviada.

Ceres la miró, y vio que la vampira más vieja sonreía, mirando la pared acribillada a balazos. Su sonrisa le llamó la atención, era una sonrisa sabia, vieja, cansada… diferente a la sonrisa divertida, burlona y seductora que siempre lucía en los labios.

-Michelle…

Mudamente, la aludida ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, esperando que prosiguiera. Ceres suspiró.

-No me he portado muy bien contigo.

-Bueno… creo que no empezamos con muy buen pie. Pero, si te soy sincera… - Michelle sonrió, radiante, y Ceres comprendió por qué todos los mercenarios se comportaban como adolescentes enamorados cuando ella andaba cerca. Su belleza era apabullante. – No veo mejor forma de acabar que aquí, peleando junto a alguien tan digno de admiración como tú.

La antigua policía prácticamente dejó caer el Halkonnen al suelo.

-¿Qué TÚ me admiras a MI? ¿Por qué?

-Porque aún te horrorizas de todo esto – la otra vampira apartó la mirada, sentada cómodamente en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y separadas (a pesar de llevar la minifalda del uniforme) y los codos apoyados en las rodillas – Yo dejé de horrorizarme con las matanzas hace demasiado tiempo. Lucha para no perder tus sentimientos humanos, Ceres Victoria. Quizá llegue un momento en que mantener tu cordura dependa de que los conserves.

La casi recién creada vampira miró a su compañera largamente, aún sorprendida. No podía creer que alguien tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan seguro de si mismo, pudiera decir que la admiraba, a ella… por lloriquear y asquearse ante la vista de una carnicería. Finalmente, apartó también la mirada y siguió vigilando. Los movimientos tras las puertas medio destrozadas iban en aumento.

-Yo también te admiro, Michelle. Y me alegra saber que no estoy sola en esto.

Michelle sonrió, pero cuando habló, transcurrido quizá un minuto, cambió de tema.

-¿Lista para morir, Ceres?

La chica policía la miró de reojo, boquiabierta por la inesperada pregunta. La otra vampira soltó una risita, mientras empezaba a cargar nuevos cargadores en las ametralladoras.

-¿Debo suponer que tu silenciosa boca abierta supone una respuesta afirmativa?

Ceres supo que bromeaba, y que la confianza seguía allí. Reconoció el juego. Con decisión, cargó el Halkonnen, y después empezó a preparar el fusil.

-Es una noche tan buena como cualquier otra para hacerlo, Michelle.

-Perfecto. No me gustaría hacer esperar a esos idiotas, ¿y a ti?

-No, a mí tampoco.

-Muy bien. Ha sido un placer, señorita Victoria.

Le tendió la mano. Ceres la miró durante un instante, y después sonrió y alargó la suya para estrecharla con firmeza.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita de Cameron.

-Perfecto. Vamos a enseñarles a esos gilipollas como las gastan las chicas en Hellsing.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Los soldados decidieron atacar, todos a la vez, disparando indiscriminadamente. Ceres y Michelle se levantaron de un salto, apartándose una de otra mientras disparaban en respuesta, abatiendo enemigos, muebles, trozos de pared… lo que se pusiera por delante.

Ambas recibieron varios disparos, pero aguantaron estoicamente, sabiendo que si se descuidaban aunque fuera un segundo, la superioridad numérica les ganaría. Así que siguieron disparando.

Finalmente, todo acabó. Contra todo pronóstico, todos los soldados, absolutamente todos, yacían en el suelo entre sangre y vísceras, deshaciéndose en polvo.

Las ametralladoras cayeron al suelo mientras Michelle retrocedía hasta apoyarse en la pared.

-Uf.

Ceres apoyó el Halkonnen en el suelo, contra la pared, y también se apoyó en ella. Como por tácito acuerdo, las dos se dejaron deslizar hasta quedar sentadas en el suelo, dejando sendos surcos de sangre.

-Se ha acabado.

-Sí.

-Y hemos ganado.

-Eso parece.

Las dos suspiraron. Ceres se dejó caer hacia un lado para apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Michelle. Notó como ella le acariciaba el cabello con una mano teñida de sangre.

-¿Estás herida?

-Nada que no se cure en un rato. ¿Y tú?

-Igual… Oye, Michelle…

-También puedes llamarme Mich.

-De acuerdo, Mich… gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas, tú has disparado también.

-No me refiero a eso.

Michelle sonrió, y siguió acariciando el cabello de Ceres. Afuera ya estaba amaneciendo. Entonces fue cuando escucharon pasos de nuevo.

-Mierda.

Ceres gimió.

-Oh, más no, por favor…

Michelle le puso en la mano una de sus Browning americanas. Ella empuñó la otra. Se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que escucharon los cuidadosos pasos de varias personas, acercándose desde la entrada principal. Cuando los dueños de esos pasos hicieron su aparición, se encontraron un cuarto lleno de sangre y polvo, y a las dos vampiras contra la pared, y encañonándoles con las pistolas.

Pip Bernardotte dio un paso atrás.

-_¡Nom de Dieu!_ ¡No disparéis!

-Joder, Bernardotte. La próxima vez, anuncia tu llegada, ¿quieres?

Ceres se echó a reír, aún acomodada en el regazo de Michelle. Detrás del capitán mercenario entraron otros dos, con una gruesa lona negra.

-Vamos, señoritas, tenemos el camión casi pegado a la puerta, para que nos os bronceéis…

Michelle se puso en pie y después ayudó a Ceres a levantarse. Preocupado, Pip se acercó.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, no es nada… ¿Habéis inspeccionado la casa?

-Sí, la entrada al sótano estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Logramos abrir la puerta y encontramos un pasadizo, pero lo dinamitaron para que no pudiésemos seguirles. Por ahora, aquí hemos acabado…

-Genial – Ceres bostezó, sintiendo como la pesadez invadía sus extremidades, debido al cansancio. Michelle se dio cuenta y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarla a caminar, mientras Bernardotte cubría a ambas con la lona.

-Vamos, señoritas, moved esos preciosos traseros hasta el camión.

A toda prisa caminaron hacia la entrada. Clive había subido el camión a la acera para acercar la parte trasera lo más posible a la puerta, para que las dos vampiras no sintieran mucha molestia por la luz solar. Con un pequeño salto, pronto las dos estuvieron acomodadas dentro, en la dulce penumbra.

El viaje hasta la mansión Hellsing transcurrió en silencio, con Pip observando con preocupación a las dos vampiras amodorradas por el sueño diurno, y Michelle rodeando con el brazo los hombros de Ceres, que se apoyaba en ella sin dejar de bostezar.

Finalmente llegaron, y envueltas de nuevo en la lona corrieron hacia la entrada. Ceres apretó los dientes para hacer el último esfuerzo, y notó como el fuerte brazo de Michelle le rodeaba la cintura y la alzaba ligeramente para cargar todo su peso. Los últimos pasos Michelle la llevó en volandas.

Ya dentro, Walter les quitó la lona, con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora de que volvieseis. ¿Todo bien?

Michelle y Ceres se miraron entre si y se rieron.

-El enemigo ha sido totalmente silenciado, Walter.

El _shinigami_ sonrió, aceptando la broma, y aliviado al ver que las dos estaban intactas, a pesar de los numerosos agujeros de bala en sus ropas. Pip se disculpó y salió fuera a reorganizar a sus mercenarios en la vigilancia de la finca.

-Lady Integra está durmiendo… me encargó que os dijera que le dieseis vuestro informe cuando anochezca. Id a descansar.

En ese momento, Alucard hizo su aparición, procedente de la biblioteca.

-Oh, ya habéis vuelto. – con desparpajo se acercó rápidamente y besó a Michelle en los labios. Ceres advirtió, sorprendida, que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Es más, se alegraba de haberse aclarado por fin.

-Yo, si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir…

-Yo también – Michelle bostezó, mostrándose cansada por primera vez, y volvió a rodear los hombros de Ceres con el brazo mientras se dirigían a las escaleras del sótano.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Ceres se detuvo y rodeó a Michelle con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gracias, Michelle.

Algo turbada, Michelle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eh, no ha sido nada, nena… - finalmente la abrazó a su vez. – Que duermas bien, Ceres.

-Igualmente, Michelle.

Las dos se separaron y entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, sonriendo.

Ceres cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, pensativa. No creía que Michelle pensara que su treta había funcionado. Se había dado cuenta al instante de que todo había sido una pantomima, Michelle era perfectamente capaz de haber masacrado a todos esos soldados…

Pero fingiendo que iba a sacrificarse para que Ceres pudiera escapar, la había hecho despertar. Sonrió, y escuchó a Michelle reír en su habitación, sabiendo que sus mentes aún estaban en contacto, y que Michelle sabía lo que estaba pensando.

_Es que o hacía eso, o te pateaba el culo hasta que te levantaras, Ceres._

_Prefiero éste método, Michelle. Gracias otra vez._

_No tienes por qué darlas, niña. Descansa, Ceres Victoria. Te lo has ganado._

Ceres sonrió de nuevo y se fue a dormir.

Alucard y Walter las habían seguido con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron, y finalmente se sonrieron entre sí.

-Bueno, parece que por fin se llevan bien.

-Ya era hora. Al fin y al cabo, se parecen más de lo que creen.

Walter asintió, murmurando.

-Son como dos ángeles en este mundo tenebroso.

-Sí… - el vampiro sonrió mientras se dirigía a los sótanos, en pos de las dos vampiras, su amante y su chiquilla – Ángeles Caídos.


	13. Interludio: el Diario de Michelle

_Diario de Michelle de Cameron_

_11 de Junio_

_Alucard aún duerme, los rayos de Helios aún no han abandonado el cielo, pero yo soy incapaz de seguir durmiendo. Así que me he despertado. Siento la irrefrenable necesidad de escribir, y por ello es que he buscado mi viejo diario. Me siento asqueada de mi misma._

_Pero nunca he sido tan feliz._

_Por fin he encontrado a alguien afín a mí, alguien que sufre como yo, y que ¡oh, ironía! me ama. Y yo le creo. Porque yo le amo tanto como él me ama a mí. Soy feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, soy feliz completamente. _

_Antes, tenía amigos, a mi pequeña Amanda, una hermosa casa, dinero a raudales, problemas a montones… pero no tenía amor, ese absurdo mecanismo de humanidad que nos hace sentir vivos. _

_Jamás eché de menos tener amor, hasta la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sentí esas ansias de besarlo que a veces me hacen difícil mantener la compostura. _

_Me pasaría horas simplemente mirándole, sorprendiéndome de lo hermoso que es, de su fuerza, de su ternura escondida solo para mí... _

_Y maravillándome con su deliciosa crueldad. Porque es cruel. Es un monstruo. Somos iguales. Me gusta._

_No en vano es Drácula... o como prefiere que le llame yo en la intimidad, Vlad. Vlad Tepes Draculea. Adoro como suena. Adoro cuando sus ojos rojos se encienden por el entusiasmo mientras cazamos a los enemigos de Hellsing. Adoro cuando me besa. _

_Y él me ama... llevo mes y medio trabajando para la Organización Hellsing, de la Orden Real de Caballeros Protestantes, y aún me sorprende. Ya la primera noche que nos vimos nos hicimos amantes, fue algo... mágico, como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida. Siento que le conozco desde siempre. Y no le horrorizan las cosas que he hecho, porque es tan monstruoso como yo._

_No se si algún día se lo diré, pero gracias a él he aceptado lo que soy. Por fin. Llevo ocho siglos de oscuridad, asqueada de mi misma, luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no ser lo que soy. Pero me he aceptado. Estoy muerta._

_Sir Michael de Cameron, fraile capitán Templario de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo, murió el 14 de febrero de 1200. A pesar del dolor que me provocó mi Abrazo, Philippe me liberó en cierto modo. Pero jamás le perdonaré el exterminio de mi familia. Pude volver a ser lo que realmente soy, una mujer. De haber sido Aristos quien me lo hubiera ofrecido, quizá hubiera aceptado. Ser una criatura de la noche no es TAN malo... _

_Durante años me he arrepentido de cada muerte que he causado siendo un monstruo. Ahora, la única muerte que lamento en mi haber es la de mi pobre escudero. Patrick... Quiera Dios que estés donde estés, me hayas perdonado._

_Ya no me arrepiento de haber matado, masacrado, exterminado, mutilado. Hicieron su apuesta, y perdieron. Pero, de todas maneras, no me cabe duda de lo que soy en realidad._

_Soy un soldado, así me entrené, y así seré por toda la eternidad._

_Soy una asesina._

_Soy un monstruo._

_Soy un Vampiro._

_Durante siglos he caminado entre los Mortales, reacia a aceptar que ya no soy una de ellos. Conservo toda mi Humanidad, y me enorgullezco de ello. Pero ya no soy humana. Dejé de serlo hace ochocientos años. Por fin, gracias a Alucard, he aceptado que soy una bestia, aunque una bestia que se rige por el honor y no por la sed de sangre._

_Y el mundo tendrá que cargar conmigo tal y como soy._

_Ahora, diario mío, volveré a cerrarte y guardarte, hasta que vuelva a sentir la necesidad de escribir. Los rayos de Selene empiezan a reemplazar los de Helios, y mi amor pronto despertará. _

_Quizá esta noche volvamos a derramar la sangre de nuestros enemigos. Estoy ansiosa._

_Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus_

_Cuando una rosa muere, de ella solo queda su nombre. Eso lo dijo Guillermo de Ockam. _

_Michelle de Cameron murió como humana, pero empezó su verdadera vida como vampiro. Y ahora, esa vida tiene sentido._

A ver, atención, damas y caballeros, lectores y lectoras. Dado que este va a ser un fanfic MUY largo, he dedicado varios capítulos a presentación tanto de mis personajes como de más o menos mi forma de narrar. Una vez hecho, y viendo que parece que gusta xD ahora empieza la verdadera acción. Si pensabais que estaba siendo suave… a partir de ahora, habrá más sangre, sexo, violencia, etc… asi que avisados quedais. Seguid leyendo los capítulos que vengan después bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.


	14. Sangre y sexo

_Dado que me estoy retrasando con el siguiente capítulo, subo este de 'regalo' no me mateis, estoy trabajando en el próximo, de verdad… os suplico paciencia xD_

Michelle no dormía ya, pero tampoco estaba despierta. Aún estaba moviéndose en esa delgada línea que separa el sueño de la consciencia, quieta, inmutable, tranquila, sin pesadillas esta vez…

Sabía que el Sol ya se había puesto, pero intentaba arañar unos segundos más de calma… calma que se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando sintió un mordisco en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio rojo: algo le tapaba la vista.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

Un dedo se puso suavemente sobre sus labios, y pudo escuchar una risilla. Alucard. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

La voz del vampiro le llegó de todas partes y ninguna, sonando levemente divertida, pero también cargada de oscura lujuria.

-Juego.

Michelle intentó girar la cabeza, pero la fuerte mano de él se lo impidió. Entonces trató de mover las manos, pero las sintió inmovilizadas por algo indefinido, poco tangible, pero fuerte como una presa…

Alucard se incorporó para observarla, complacido. Perfecta en su bella desnudez, tendida sobre las sábanas, encadenada por retazos de sombra a las columnas de la cama y con los ojos vendados por su corbata roja. Sintió que a ella empezaba a excitarle el juego, y sonrió, relamiéndose. Iba a ser divertido…

-¿Y ahora qué, señor vampiro? – la vampira sonrió, en tono jocoso - ¿va a ultrajarme con nocturnidad y alevosía? Debería darle vergüenza…

-Perdí la vergüenza hace mucho… - se inclinó sobre ella y cerró sus labios alrededor de su pezón derecho, sintiendo como ella arqueaba su espalda ante su contacto y suspiraba.

Michelle gimió de placer cuando él siguió besando y succionando sus pezones, mordiéndolos ligeramente sin herir, sintiendo los largos cabellos negros rozando la piel de su vientre. Luego, tan repentinamente como lo había hecho, él se apartó.

-¡Eh!

-Se paciente, mi dama… la noche solo acaba de empezar.

La vampira aguzó el oído y forcejeó un poco intentando soltarse, pero las sombras que ataban sus manos estaban tan fijas como rocas. Escuchó algo que sonaba como plástico rasgándose, y de nuevo sus pasos acercándose a ella. Después…

Una cosquilleante sensación se inició en su vientre, a medida que un líquido frío y espeso goteaba y se derramaba por su piel, resbalando con deliciosa lentitud hacia sus costados…

-¡Ay, Vlad!

-¿Está fría? – Alucard rió quedamente y siguió esparciendo la sangre por su cuerpo, ascendiendo hasta el valle entre sus pechos, derramando el líquido generosamente sobre estos, y dejando que las últimas gotas cayeran sobre su cuello.

Michelle se estremeció al sentirlo, excitada y anhelante, pero intentando mantener el papel de que no le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Para ya y suéltame, cerdo, degenerado, pervertido… ¡Soy pura e inocente, no puedes hacerme esto! – intentó contener la risa, sin éxito, intentando fingir un tono de doncella asustada.

-Me parece que tu pureza no pasará de hoy, mi esclava…

Despacio, muy despacio, Alucard se inclinó para lamer la sangre del vientre de su amante. Sintió como los músculos se tensaban bajo la piel al sentir el tacto de sus labios y su lengua, fríos y ardientes al mismo tiempo. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas encima del cuerpo de Michelle y se inclinó para lamer sus costados, cuidando de no dejar ni una mancha de sangre en la piel inmaculada.

Ella suspiró, con los ojos cerrados bajo la venda, y ya forcejeando con menos convicción.

-Algo tan bueno tiene que ser pecado…

-Pues disfruta del pecado – él parecía estar pasándoselo en grande en su papel de 'villano' y alzó la cabeza para lamer el cuello de Michelle con deliciosa lentitud, limpiándolo meticulosamente.

Ella solo gimió. No podía sentir su cuerpo, porque Alucard procuraba no tocarla más que con los labios, hasta su pelo había menguado de longitud para no rozarla en lo más mínimo, y la combinación de espera y tentación se le estaba haciendo difícil de soportar.

Y entonces, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento (y así era), él apartó la cara de su cuello y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, dejándole que notara el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Michelle volvió a gemir, pero de puro anhelo mientras trataba de alargar el beso lo más posible, entrelazando su lengua con la del vampiro, intentando morderle, alzando la cabeza de la almohada…

Pero él se apartó con una risita, y ella se quedó con un palmo de narices.

-¡Cabrón!

-Bastante. – con profunda satisfacción vio que ella crispaba sus manos, forcejeando de nuevo para intentar soltarse – Si en el fondo te gusta…

-Muy en el fondo – se le escapó una sonrisa a su pesar, anhelando el siguiente paso. Sus pechos seguían llenos de sangre.

Él sonrió, sabiendo lo que ella quería, y se inclinó para empezar a lamer sus pechos, con una suavidad y una lentitud casi embriagadoras. Su lengua rozó sus pezones fugazmente, excitándolos y atormentándolos, y al final los mordió con cuidado de no mancillar la delicada piel. Ella suspiraba y se retorcía debajo de él, insultándole de vez en cuando en tono cariñoso, y otras solo pidiéndole más.

Y otra vez, bruscamente, él se apartó, y ella protestó.

-¡Oye!

-Paciencia…

Michelle podía escucharle reír por lo bajo, y masculló una imprecación para sí, excitada hasta lo indecible. Con voz melosa intentó convencerle.

-Suéltame…

-Aún no.

-Jo, ¿por qué no? – adoptó un tono de voz infantil y lastimero – Vlaaaad… por favoooor…

Alucard sonrió, y se inclinó para besarle en los labios con suavidad, susurrando.

-Aún no he acabado de jugar…

Volvió a escuchar el sonido del plástico rasgándose, y volvió a sentir la sangre fría recorriendo su piel… esta vez en sus piernas, derramándose entre sus muslos. Volvió a retorcerse, temblando de anticipación, notando como poco a poco él iba esparciendo la fría vital hasta derramarla entre sus piernas.

-¡Vlad!

-Quejica – él rió y apartó el envase vacío a un lado, mirándole con mal disimulada hambre en sus ojos rojos. Se inclinó para lamer largamente uno de sus muslos, bebiendo la sangre ávidamente de su piel.

Michelle suspiró al sentir como la lengua del vampiro seguía cosquilleándole las piernas, recorriendo sus muslos por entero, y como luego empezaban a ascender, despacio, con una ternura casi cruel, prolongando el instante todo lo que su propio deseo le permitía…

Sus labios encontraron un punto especialmente sensible que hizo que ella se estremeciera violentamente. Un gemido ahogado a medias escapó de sus labios, y él volvió a sonreír. Sus colmillos punzaron levemente las esquivas caderas que a medias trataban de escapar y a medias trataban de prolongar el contacto.

-¡Serás bastardo!

-Si… pero un bastardo al que adoras – Alucard dejó escapar una risita antes de morderla con decisión, pero cuidando que sus colmillos no atravesaran la sensible piel, lamiendo y chupando la piel atrapada entre sus dientes.

Las piernas de ella se tensaron, y la vampira arqueó su espalda como si fuera un arco, gimiendo de placer y dolor a partes iguales. Sus manos trataron una vez más de liberarse.

-Vlad… por favor… - su voz sonaba levemente enronquecida por el deseo, y porque evidentemente ya no se aguantaba más.

El vampiro rió perversamente y empezó a lamer y succionar con más fuerza, casi con crueldad, aunque procurando no hacerle demasiado daño en todo momento.

Hundió su larga lengua en su interior para seguir lamiendo ávidamente la sangre que había derramado sobre ella, entreteniéndose más de lo debido mientras también sus dedos la tocaban, atormentándola entre punzadas de placer, hasta que ella tensó más todo su cuerpo y gritó de puro éxtasis.

Pero no era en absoluto suficiente.

Todavía jadeando por el orgasmo recién alcanzado, ella le dio un empujón con una de sus rodillas.

-¡Vlad, joder!

Alucard se incorporó para echarse sobre ella violentamente, aplastando su cuerpo con su peso, aunque era eso precisamente lo que ella deseaba. Las sombras que sujetaban sus manos se retiraron, y al mismo tiempo que él la penetraba salvajemente le arrancó la corbata roja que cubría sus ojos.

Michelle volvió a gemir cuando sintió como su himen se desgarraba, como cada vez que hacían el amor, y se aferró a él con fuerza, obligándole a besarla para lamer los restos de sangre que hubieran quedado en su lengua.

Sus caderas unidas empezaron a moverse con perfecta coordinación y más brusquedad de la habitual, mezclando dolor y placer a partes iguales, desesperados por alcanzar juntos el final. Michelle arañó la espalda de Alucard, abriéndole largos surcos de sangre que se cerraron casi inmediatamente.

El vampiro gruñó, encantado, y clavó sus dedos, afilados como garras, en las caderas de su amante hasta dejarlos marcados mientras sus movimientos se hacían más violentos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Se besaron una y otra vez hasta que la base de sus lenguas les dolió y sus labios se cortaron con los colmillos del otro, llenándoles la boca de su propia sangre, que paladearon como si fuera el más sabroso de los vinos.

Pronto, sintieron el placer acercándose irremediablemente, y se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreírse salvajemente. Michelle ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciéndole el esbelto cuello y Alucard clavó los colmillos en él sin dudar, saboreando su sangre. Al mismo tiempo ella clavó los suyos en el cuello del vampiro, y al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban placer, su sangre fluyó entre ellos hasta que entre gemidos ahogados y jadeos, el orgasmo se abatió sobre ellos como una tormenta.

Todavía permanecieron unidos un instante más antes de separar sus colmillos, y lamieron las heridas para cerrarlas, agotados y satisfechos. El vampiro frotó cariñosamente su nariz contra la mejilla de Michelle y le susurró al oído.

-_M'eudail…_ - aún no se sentía muy seguro de pronunciarlo bien, pero creía que hacía progresos.

Ella sonrió y ladeó la cara para besarle en los labios, abrazándole con firmeza para que no se separara de ella.

-_Tha gaol agam ort, _Vlad…

Alucard sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar junto a ella, complacido. Había hecho sus deberes, y esas palabras que ella acababa de susurrarle como una plegaria junto a su nombre, significaban 'te amo'.


	15. Interludio: Millenium

-Ah, por fín llegas, Capitán.

Hans Günsche cerró la puerta tras de sí en absoluto silencio, mirando con su habitual expresión inexpresiva al Mayor, sentado orondamente en su cómodo asiento.

-Deseaba discutir contigo los detalles del asalto a Hellsing. Quiero darte instrucciones privadas, que ya le he dado a Gunter.

El licántropo ni siquiera cambió su expresión, pero su desagrado ante ese nombre fue evidente para su superior, que conocía las pequeñas señales casi invisibles que delataban los estados de ánimo del hombre lobo.

-Se que te desagrada el aprendiz del Doctor, pero deberás hacer una excepción... Puede que sea la única manera de capturar 'vivos' a los vampiros de Hellsing, y no nos sirven hechos pedazos... ¿Comprendido?

El Capitán asintió secamente. Max Montana continuó, jugueteando ociosamente con una pequeña reproducción de un dirigible.

-Quedas encargado de la misión, y espero que sea fructífera... Quiero al menos uno de los vampiros de Hellsing para continuar nuestra experimentación, preferiblemente que sea Alucard, o la nueva, ya sabes...

Hans asintió de nuevo. Interiormente estaba ansioso por ir a Londres y volver a encontrarse con la descarada hembra que se había mostrado más que competente en la lucha contra él. Por otro lado, no tenía ningún deseo de perder un enemigo tan formidable en los laboratorios del Doctor.

Pero él solo obedecía órdenes.

El licántropo abandonó la habitación sin pronunciar palabra ni hacer ningún ruido, como era su costumbre, y el Mayor siguió jugueteando con su dirigible en miniatura, hasta que una vocecita estridente e irritante le sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Y por qué no envía al resto de hombres lobo, jefe? Unos vampiros no son rival para nosotros...

El Mayor bajó la vista hasta el suelo ante su sillón, donde como por arte de magia había aparecido un niño de unos catorce años, vestido con un uniforme de las Juventudes Hitlerianas. La única nota discordante eran unas curiosas orejas de gato que el niño mesaba melosamente.

-Ah, Schröedinger... Ya te he dicho que tenemos archivos, tanto de Alucard como de la señorita de Cameron... y ambos son expertos cazadores de hombres lobo... No quisiera quedarme tan pronto sin mi infantería más útil.

-¿Entonces por qué envía al Capi? – el niño señaló con la cabeza la puerta cerrada por donde había desaparecido el licántropo.

El Mayor sonrió mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Pues porque él, a diferencia de los demás hombres lobos de mi ejército, es un experto cazador de vampiros... ¿No es emocionante? Tengo curiosidad por saber como se presentará el panorama... Queda poco para poner en práctica nuestro plan, y arrasaremos Hellsing hasta sus cimientos. Capturaremos a sus vampiros y experimentaremos con su sangre ancestral para volvernos más poderosos, ¡y nadie podrá detenernos!

El sargento Schröedinger observó con una sonrisa feliz a su Mayor, que exaltado se había puesto en pie mientras recitaba su discurso. Desde luego, el panorama era emocionante... Quizá hasta se escabullera a la mansión Hellsing para ver como iba todo... Solo para ver si el Capi ganaba o no.


	16. Misión en Escocia I

He vuelto xD Por problemas variados (estudios, problemas médicos, defunción del ordenador y casi de los archivos, etc etc) he tardado tanto, pero aqui estoy, calma xD Se que es un capitulo cortito, pero prometo que el proximo será más largo

Mediodía. El pesado avión de carga surcaba el gris cielo británico, rumbo al Norte. En la cabina, Pip Bernardotte, sentado junto al piloto, escuchaba atentamente las órdenes de Lady Integra por la radio.

_-Nos han informado de que hay actividad de Millenium en las Tierras Altas, en Pictland. Es posible que haya un laboratorio oculto en la región, el satélite nos ha dado una imagen bastante clara de un edificio reciente, cercano al punto donde estableceréis la base. Asegurad el lugar, y en cuanto caiga la noche, Alucard y Michelle cumplirán las órdenes._

-¿Y esas órdenes son…?

_-Buscar y destruir._

-Roger, jefa. Corto y cierro.

Pip apagó la radio y se recostó en el sillón del copiloto, mientras Clive dirigía el avión.

-Bonitas tierras.

-Y que lo digas…

-¡Hola!

Ambos mercenarios suspiraron al escuchar la vocecita infantil y emocionada que se escuchaba tras ellos. Amanda se había negado a quedarse en Londres, insistiendo en acompañarles en la misión, y ni siquiera la amenaza de encerrarla en las mazmorras la había hecho desistir. Finalmente, cuando había hecho levitar todo el mobiliario del salón, se accedió a su presencia, bajo condición de no estorbar.

La pequeña se subió al tercer sillón libre para atisbar por encima del panel de mandos.

-¡Cuántas nubes!

-¿Cómo estás llevando el viaje, pequeñaja?

-Muy bien, pero hasta que no despierten los bellos durmientes, es aburrido. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Al norte de Escocia, a Pictland. Al parecer hay rastros de Millenium por la zona. ¡Por fin vamos a tener diversión! Aunque no se como te han dejado venir… puede ser peligroso.

Amanda balanceó los pies alegremente, en absoluto preocupada y mirando los nubarrones que presagiaban tormenta con interés.

-No me preocupa. Michelle cuidará de mí. Por cierto, ella nació en Escocia, en Inverness… ¿Pictland queda cerca de Inverness?

-Ni idea, pero creo que es más al Norte… ¿Clive?

El piloto, sin apartar los ojos de los instrumentos, contestó.

-Creo que sería mejor que le preguntaras a McAllan. Pero creo recordar que Inverness está al lado del lago Ness, y Pictland está varios kilómetros más al norte, cerca de la costa.

-No le puedo preguntar a McAllan porque se quedó en Londres – Amanda refunfuñó un poco, recordando al fornido escocés, mercenario de los Gansos Salvajes, y después sonrió - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. ¿Será emocionante?

Pip se rió, girando el sillón para mirarla.

-Nada, lo normal… estableceremos una base en algún pueblecito, montaremos el equipo sin llamar la atención, aseguraremos la zona, y cuando sea de noche… - bajó la voz como para contarle un secreto, tapándose la boca a medias con la mano. Amanda se inclinó hacia él, interesada – cuando sea de noche nos quedaremos en la base sentaditos mientras esos dos salen de caza. Y lo de quedarnos sentaditos te incluye a ti.

La señaló con el dedo, intentando parecer amenazador, y la pequeña asintió.

-Ya se, ya se… si no, Michelle es capaz de encadenarme a una pared…

-Bueno… sí, es capaz. Pero de todos modos, parece que quiere protegerte.

Amanda sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Lo se. Se comporta como si fuera mi hermana mayor. La quiero muchísimo…

Clive tosió brevemente para captar su atención, y señaló con la mano un punto inconcreto delante de ellos.

-Ahí está la pista de aterrizaje.

-Perfecto – Pip se desperezó y después sonrió a Amanda mientras se frotaba el parche – será mejor que vayas a sentarte y a ponerte el cinturón. Aterrizaremos en breve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche tendía ya su manto sobre la campiña escocesa, mientras el Sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, entre las nubes, y jirones de brumosa neblina recorrían la tierra, envolviendo con su fantasmal apariencia las casas del pequeño pueblo donde los Gansos Salvajes habían establecido su base temporal.

En el sótano de la casa en cuestión, el inmenso ataúd negro reposaba en mitad de la estancia. Con su sola presencia, el aire parecía enrarecido, helado, y en cierto modo aterrador. Las letras grabadas en su tapa brillaron levemente cuando la luz de las velas tembló antes de apagarse.

Y la tapa empezó a moverse.

Una voz profunda, cargada de diversión y veneno, ronroneó desde las tinieblas del interior.

-Llegó nuestra hora, amor mío…

En las sombras se abrieron dos pares de ojos, unos intensamente rojos, los otros, intensamente azules.

Alucard se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, sosteniendo a Michelle en sus brazos aún y acunándola como había hecho durante el largo viaje dormidos en el ataúd. Con delicadeza devolvió un rubio mechón a su lugar, y sonrió con ferocidad a su amante. Sus colmillos destellaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el viaje?

Michelle sonrió a su vez, e hizo un vago gesto con la mano. Las velas apagadas se encendieron de nuevo, y ella frotó mimosamente su nariz contra la del vampiro, con la misma sonrisa feroz y cruel reflejada en ambas bocas.

-Soporífero. Y tengo hambre…

-Yo también.

La vampira se levantó y salió del ataúd con lentitud, desperezándose como un gato, y le miró con la misma sonrisa hambrienta.

-Va a ser divertido… - casi se relamió de anticipación.

Alucard la observó, complacido, aún sentado dentro de su ataúd y tamborileando ociosamente con sus dedos sobre la pulida madera negra. Sólo llevaba los pantalones y la camisa, con los botones del cuello desabrochados descuidadamente, sin corbata. Con el pelo revuelto y esa sonrisa, Michelle sentía ganas de devorarlo. A besos, obviamente.

El vampiro captó el pensamiento y le tendió los brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Presiento que va a ser una gran noche… pero puede esperar un ratito…

Ella asintió, sonriente, y dio un par de pasos hacia él…

Fue en ese momento cuando empezaron a escuchar los disparos.

Michelle corrió hacia la escalera, sin detenerse siquiera para buscar alguna de sus armas. Alucard se incorporó rápidamente y la siguió, pero él si tomó sus pistolas. Rió en voz queda mientras la seguía hacia la escalera. _Si que va a ser una gran noche._


End file.
